Nightfire
by LuisJM
Summary: REVAMPED. A girl in the future was sent to the past to find the Titans and help them defeat the person resbonsible for murdering her father. But she's keeping a deep secret and Robin want's to know what. RobinStar COMPLETE AND BIOS ARE UP
1. A Titan from the Future

**LuisJM is back and it's been a while since I did a Teen Titans story. I was doing a Matrix story that lasted six to seven months and there was college work, so I had to do a lot of reading and studying as of late. But now I'm back and ready for the next story during my summer vacation. There's going to be a couple of trips along the way. But I'll update you the chapters when I get back. Anyways, here's the summary of today's TT story. A mysterious girl named Nightfire came from the future in search for the Titans. She needs their help to find and take out the person who's responsible for murdering her father. But there is a secret that she's keeping, and Robin's desperate to know what.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There are a few authors that wanted to put the Nightfire name in their stories, but I thought about the name before anyone put it of. Also, there's an OC of mine that most of you aren't familiar with. He goes by the name of LM. He was trained by the savior of Zion, Neo, and is a serious risk taker in missions. If you wanna know more about LM, you could check the stories, "LM's History" and "Teen Matrix" on my profile page.**

**Thoughts, Communications, and a lot of other stuff: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Well, on with the story.**

* * *

Nightfire

Chapter 1: A Titan from the Future

It was a calm, peaceful night in the outskirts of Gotham City. Of course this is the calm before the storm. In an abandon warehousing district, A gang of thugs were standing around a sturdy table with multiple maps and a few weapons, putting the plans together ready to make a strike. The gang leader was giving the orders to his members.

Gang Leader: "All right boys, this is the biggest heist we've ever pulled, so let's get down to business. In an hour, there's going to be five armor trucks filled with 14 carrot gold bricks heading to the Bank of Gotham. Tonight's going to be the night we get the gold, but the plan has to be perfect. Now the armor trucks are going to down Main Street to reach the bank. We'll use the two 18-wheelers we stole the other day to block their path from front to back. Tom, Steve, you two will drive the two wheelers."

Tom and Steve: "Got it."

Gang Leader: "Once they block the armor trucks path, we'll throw smoke grenades all over the streets, to block out the pedestrians view. We'll then come out of the trucks and kill off the drivers and police officers that are guarding the gold bricks. When everyone's dead, we'll open up the armors trucks, grab all the gold, put them back in the wheelers, and vamoose before the smoke clears."

Gang Member 1: "But boss, what about Dark Night?"

Gang Leader: "You mean Batman? Don't worry about him, I already got this covered. Daniel and David will be at the sniper position, ready to clip off the bat's wings. This plan is full proof and there will be no failure. Tonight will be the night we'll strike. Are you ready?"

Gang Members: "Yeah!"

Gang Leader: "Then let's do it!"

The gang members started cheering like crazy, but a strange white light coming through the warehousing windows outside interrupted their celebration.

Gang Member 2: "What the hell was that?"

Gang Leader: "I don't know, but we have to find out. Get your stuff ready, we're going out to see the commotion."

Soon enough, every member grabbed their weapons from steel chains, knives, and pistols ready for action.

* * *

It was peaceful outside the warehouse, not a soul outside. All of a sudden, a strange white circle appeared behind the warehouse doors. Then, a black portal rotated clockwise around the white circle and someone came out of the portal. The portal disappeared and a teenage girl at the age of 17 that has her hair done up with a ponytail and was standing on the concrete floor. It was so dark out that you couldn't see her image, just a dark figure looking around at the sights of Gotham.

Mysterious Girl: "What am I doing here in Gotham? I'm supposed to be in Jump City by now."

The girl took out some type of circle communication device and flipped the top open. The screen went static and the information appeared on it. It reads:

**Destination  
Gotham City**

**Year  
2005**

Mysterious Girl: "At least I'm at the right year, better get to Jump City as soon as I could."

But before she could leave, she heard the voice from behind.

Gang Leader: "Hello honey."

The girl turned around the leader with his gang behind him with their weapons poised and ready to fight, or on their behalf, rape the girl.

Gang Leader: "What's a sweet little girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Mysterious Girl: "Let's just say that I was misplaced by accident."

Gang Leader: "Misplaced?"

Mysterious Girl: "It's a long story. Now if you don't mind, I'm heading to Jump City."

Gang Leader: "Why go to a city like that while you can hang around with us big men."

Mysterious Girl: "Sorry, but my mom said that I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Gang Leader: "But we're not strangers, we're quite nice once you get to know us."

Mysterious Girl: "Thanks, but I got other things to tend to."

The girl turned around and was about to leave when the leader's gang poised their guns and position their rest of the weapons to strike.

Gang Leader: "I insist."

The girl stopped and slowly turned around.

Mysterious Girl: "Guys, c'mon. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And trust me, you don't want the hard way."

The leader couldn't help but to snicker at the girl's remark.

Gang Leader: "We'll see about that. Steve, teach this girl how we do it in Gotham."

Tom: "Got it boss."

Tom slowly approached the girl with a switchblade knife. The girl was just standing their waiting for him to get closer. When he did, Tom struck the girl with slice across the chest. The girl suddenly stepped back, avoiding the attack. Tom quickly did multiple strike attempts from left to right, but she avoids them like it's air passing her. Tom got ticked off at it so he made a decisive move and used his knife to stab her straight into the heart. The girl did the unthinkable and used both her hands to clap on the knife that were inches to her chest. Tom couldn't believe his eyes and tried his best to push the knife to the chest, but the girl seemed to be stronger then him. Then something unbelievable just happened, the switchblade knife just broke off from the stand. Tom couldn't believe his eyes, but he got caught off guard when the girl did a palm strike at his face, sending him flying back to the gang. All the members looked at their fallen comrade and looked back at the girl who was twisting his wrist around, feeling a pop.

Mysterious Girl: "Now, can I please leave?"

The gang leader shook off the dumbfounded look and tried to even up the odds.

Gang Leader: "You two, get her."

The two members gulped as they gripped their chains tightly, knowing that this won't be easy. They raised their chains and twirled them around hoping to get the shot. The girl smirked underneath her darkened face. Quickly the two members threw their chains at the girl as she quickly took something out from her belt around her waist. Suddenly a clang noise was heard and then silence. The gangs were quite surprised to what they see. The two members noticed it too, because they saw a Bo Staff the girl was positioning in her hands wrapped around their chains. The girl quickly pulls the staff back a little bit, positioning herself for something drastic. The two members tried their best to get their chains off the staff, but the girl's pull makes it tougher for them to break free.

Mysterious Girl: "Time to take out the garbage."

The girl used her incredible strength to lift up the two members and let them spin around her. The two let go of the chain and landed right into a nearby garbage dumpster. Everyone was quite shocked at the girl's unimaginable strength. The girl then looked back at the rest of the gang with a sinister smile on her face.

Mysterious Girl: "Anyone else wants a piece of me?"

The gang leader got a little pissed off on what he saw and decided to take the offenses.

Gang Leader: "Ah to hell with this. Everyone, when I give the word, open fire on this bitch."

Gang Member 3: "But boss, if someone hears some gunshots, they'll-"

Gang Leader: "I don't care! I want her dead!"

The leader then took out a smoke grenade out of his pocket, pulled the pin, and threw it at the girl. Smoke suddenly came out of the grenade, blinding the girl for the moment.

Gang Leader: "NOW! OPEN FIRE!"

Quickly every member fired their weapons at the girl from Glock 9mm pistols to XM1014 shotguns. They continued firing when their leader put his hand up to seize fire.

Gang Leader: "Excellent work boys, now let's toss the body to the river and-"

But when the smoke cleared, the body of the girl was nowhere to be found.

Gang Leader: "What! Where did the girl go?"

Gang Member 2: "Maybe she ran off before we fired and-"

The leader looked at one of the members and he was ticked off.

Gang Leader: "Bull shit! The weapons we have can kill bodyguard with a bulletproof vest. She wouldn't survive a blast like that."

He then heard a whistle coming above his head. When he looked up, he saw the girl floating up in the air.

Mysterious Girl: "Now you guys can do better then that."

The gang leader couldn't believe his eyes and was real pissed about it.

Gang Leader: "That's it you crazy bitch, you have crossed the line this time!"

He then looked at his gang, who were still in shock at the floating girl above them.

Gang Leader: "What are you bastards waiting for? Kill that son of a bitch NOW!"

All the members aimed their weapons up in the air and fired to take the girl down. The girl flew all over the place to avoid the gunfire. He then took out something else from her belt and threw it at the gang. What it was are five little silver balls. Once they hit the ground, they exploded by a bright light and blinding the gang and their leader. With them blinded by the light, the girl tightens her fists and strange blue glowing lights formed around her hands. She quickly threw them at most of the gang's guns, knocking them off their hands. The rest of the gang that still carried the guns can now see and continued firing at the flying girl. The girl quickly flew in circles and then straight to the gang. Suddenly, she put her hands together, fired a beam from her hands, and zipped a thin line on the ground between half the members and then exploded, causing most of the members to fly around and landed hard on the ground, unconscious. She thought she was done but a flash grenade came up in front of her face. It exploded; blinding her face, causing her to fall to the ground, back first on the grass. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes so she could see. When she opened them, she saw the person responsible for throwing the flash grenade, the gang leader.

Gang Leader: "I don't what you are dear girl, but you ruined my plans you you're going to pay for it."

The leader had strange metal devices around his wrist and out came sharp blades that went past his wrists. The girl thought that this is going to be interesting as she picked up the Bo staff she dropped before she flew up. She spinned it around a bit and did a stance that looked like from a kung fu movie. The leader quickly charged up at the girl and attempts the first strike but the girl blocked it off with her staff. He then took a shot at her abdominal area, but the girl quickly use her staff to block it off to the left, spin herself around, and swung her staff at the side of the leader's head. He blocked it off by using both his blades crossed and the staff in the middle, avoiding the impact. The girl used all her strength to push it further but the leader moved his blades up above their heads. The girl moved her staff downwards to let the blades go down with it. Both of them starred at each other for some time. They then let go of the hold and continued their fight. The leader made a couple of strikes in every body part of the girl, but she blocked them off and attempted a couple strikes of her own. The leader blocked them off and ducked after the last swing. He made a quick sweep to take down the girl, but she jumped up, used the stick for balance support, and landed back on her feet. The leader quickly raced to her and continued to attack the girl. After a couple of strikes and blocks, it seemed to be an even bout. That was until the leader made a fake strike and surprised her with a spinning back kick. The girl felt the impact and fell on the ground, dropping her staff. The leader slowly approached laid body and poised one of his blades the girl's heart and was about to strike. But just as he was about to implant his blade to her skin, the girl took off her sunglasses and blue beams came out of her eyes and hit the leader at his face. He was sent flying five feet away from her. The girl jumped back up while the leader slowly stood up. She then took the opportunity and rushed to him and attack with a number of kicks and punches. The leader blocked them off but the last few made contact with him. She then made the final strike by jumping up and did a corkscrew-spinning sidekick into the leader's gut. With that, he was sent flying straight into a wall. He shook it off, and had it up to here. He took out a dagger from his left boot and was about to go nuts.

Gang Leader: "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROUGHT OFF YOU BITCH!"

He was about to make a move until the girl out another thing from her belt and threw them at the leader. Quickly, eight blue oddly shaped boomerangs hit the guy's coat and pants and was stabled the guy to the wall. He tried to get out but it was real tough to remove the boomerangs around him. The girl quickly looked around and still saw all the gang members' unconscious after the blast. She also heard sirens coming from the distant, knowing that the cops were coming. She then walked up to her staff, picked it up, retracted into a small piece of metal, and put it back in her belt.

Mysterious Girl: "Well it's been fun, but I have to get to Jump City now."

She then walked to where her glasses were laying on the ground.

Gang Leader: "Wait just a damn second. Who in the hell are you?"

The girl then picked up her sunglasses and placed them over her eyes. She then looked at the fallen leader with her eyes glowing blue underneath her glasses.

Mysterious Girl: "Me? Why, I'm just a Titan from the future."

With that said, she flew up in the air and headed to Jump City while at the same time the Gotham Police arrived and were confused on who was responsible for taking out a gang of hoodlums.

* * *

**Well, that's all for chapter 1. What a great way to start a story. I bet most of you people are aware on the mysterious girl. But don't worry, in the next chapter, I'm going to reveal the girl's look as she saves the Titans from a real messy villain, and we all know who that is. Please Review.**


	2. My Name is Nightfire

**This is chapter two of Nightfire. The Titans battle Plasmus in the waste disposal yard. But they get help from a mysterious girl. Who is she and why is she almost looked like Starfire?**

**Chapter Notes**

**A scene from the battle against Plasmus is the same waste disposal area from the Teen Titans Go! Comic, Issue 14. My OC, LM, are going to be a few of the chapters on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 2: My name is Nightfire.

The night was crisp in Jump City as wind blew calmly and air smelled pleasant. Standing on a small island around the busy city is Titans Tower. Inside the Tower are the greatest teenage superheroes of them all, The Teen Titans. The leader Robin is martial arts expert and a very talented person. Starfire, an alien from Tamaran. Though naïve and gentle, she is quite strong and can fire star bolts from her hands and beams from her eyes. Cyborg, the half man, half robot hybrid that has incredible strength and shoots out his sonic cannon and other unique weapons and utilities. Raven, a dark mysterious Goth who can levitate objects, form shields, and use dark magic. Beast Boy, the comedic changeling, who can shape into any animal he can think off, even extinct ones. The next member of the Titans is Terra, a blonde girl who can move rock with her earth powers. And LM, trained by Neo, he can bend the rules of reality, can fire with any weapon he carries, and is a risk taker. Heading back to the story, the team was at the common room just relaxing with nothing else to do. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and LM sat at the rounded couch watching WWE, Raven was at her usual spot reading another one of her old musty books, Terra was next to Raven listening to her music on her I-Pod with her feet on the table, and Robin and Starfire were at the small kitchen where Robin offered her a glass of chocolate milk.

Starfire: "So, are you sure this chocolate milk is real good?"

Robin: "Of course Star. I remembered my mom giving me chocolate milk when I was young and it tastes great. Go ahead and try it."

Starfire: "I don't know."

Robin: "Starfire, you are on earth. You have drink something besides zorka berry juice and mustard."

Starfire looked at the glass of chocolate milk thought it would be nice to try new things.

Starfire: "O.K. Robin, I'll take your offer."

Starfire pick up the glass and took a sip at the milk. She then realized that it tasted real good so she chugged in all down her throught, making Robin giggles a little. Starfire then put down the empty glass and smiled.

Starfire: "This is the most wondrous thing I have ever tasted."

Starfire looked at Robin and noticed he was still laughing.

Starfire: "Friend, what's so funny?"

Robin: "Don't look now, but I think you got yourself a milk mustache on you face."

Starfire: "A what?"

Robin took out a mirror from his utility belt and gave it to Starfire. She looked at her face and saw the leftover chocolate milk above her upper lip. She slightly giggled on the way she looked and licked the milk over her lip. Robin couldn't help but look at the alien's curiosity, her sweet smile, and her glimmering emerald eyes. Cyborg looked at the two in the kitchen and could tell that Robin's acting soft on Starfire. Back at the kitchen, Starfire looked at Robin and saw his eyes were so mesmerized at her.

Starfire: "Robin, why are you looking at me like that?"

The Boy Wonder snapped out of his trance before Starfire could realize what's he thinking.

Robin: "Nothing. I just thought that you look beautiful today."

Starfire blushed at that comment and then heard Terra's voice coming from the other end.

Terra: "Hey Star, could you come here for just a minute? I want you to listen to this song I downloaded."

Starfire: "Coming friend Terra."

Starfire floated her way to Terra as Robin kept looking at her with lovable eyes, not keeping them away from her body. That was until Cyborg came by and sneaked up next to Robin.

Cyborg: "She does look hot does she?"

Robin got caught off guard and jumped away from Cyborg.

Robin: "Cyborg, you scared me? Shouldn't you be with LM and Beast Boy watching some wrestling?"

Cyborg: "Well I was until I saw you drooling over Star."

Robin: "Uh… What are you talking about?"

Cyborg: "Isn't it obvious? I think you have a crush on Starfire."

Robin's face turned red when he heard that remark and quickly shook it off.

Robin: "What? Me? A crush? No way! Me and Starfire are just friends."

Cyborg: "Oh really? Then what about that time you and Star need to be alone on the Ferris Wheel?"

A sweat drop came down the side of Robin's head.

Robin: "Uh…"

Cyborg: "Or the time when you had a dance with her at the prom?"

Another sweat drop came down his head.

Robin: "Well…"

Cyborg: "Or when you want to see Starfire before she was going to wed the booger creep on Tamaran?"

Robin: "Now that was different!"

Cyborg: "Face the facts bird boy; you're in love with her."

Robin: "So what if I'm in love with Starfire, it doesn't mean that she loves me back."

Cyborg: "Then why don't you tell Star that you love her?"

Robin: "Because I'm afraid that she might have someone else, maybe on Tamaran."

Cyborg: "Then go ahead and talk to her so you can get this over with."

Robin was a little nervous about it, but he has no choice. He's got to know if Starfire loves him. He walked up to the table where the girls were. He saw Star standing up listening to a song Terra downloaded. He sucked it up and decided to ask her the important question.

Robin: "Hey Starfire."

The Tamaranean looked at the Titan leader, in her usual bubbly state.

Starfire: "Yes Robin."

Robin: "Star there is something that wanted to say to you ever since we met and I am a little too embarrassed to say it since you… Well… How should say this? You see, you are special to me and I was wondering… The thing is that you and I… What I'm trying to say is…"

Raven: "Could you please spit it out already? You're ruining my concentration and I'm getting to the best part."

Robin decided to make it clear.

Robin: "The truth is Starfire is that I-"

Suddenly the alarm rang as red lights blinked continuously, interrupting Robin. He quickly headed to the one of the computers and below TV/window to check out what's the problem. The rest of the team approached Robin.

LM: "Great, who in one's mind would interfere in a match between John Cena and JBL?"

Robin kept looking and noticed who's causing trouble.

Robin: "It's Plasmus. He escaped from jail and trespassing in the disposable waste yard in the industrial district. We have to stop him! Let's move it team!"

Quickly everyone left to head to the garage, but Starfire was just standing there. Robin looked back and noticed Starfire not doing anything.

Robin: "Starfire, we have to go! What are you waiting for?"

Starfire: "Robin, I was wondering what were you going to say to me?"

Robin: "We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have a city to save."

Robin immediately left the common area as Starfire flew behind him.

* * *

Outside Titans Tower, the mysterious girl floated above it.

Mysterious Girl: "There it is, Titans Tower. I hope the defense systems won't detect me as an intruder."

But just as the girl was about to float down he spotted two cars and a bike leaving the Tower. After close inspection from a far away view, she could tell that it was Robin's R-Cycle, Cyborg's T-Car, and LM's classic Pontiac GTO, driving down to the industrial side of the city.

Mysterious Girl: "Then again, I think I'll make my introductory very special."

She quickly followed the vehicles in the air.

* * *

In the disposable waste yard, the place was filled with toxic barrels and flammable materials surrounded by barbwire fences and warning signs keeping people out. But there was one thing that ignored the warnings; it was a purple sludge creature with a huge mouth and multiple green eyes on top of its head. It was chugging down barrels of hazardous materials and toxic waste to make him stronger. It was enjoying itself until and strange smoking ball landed in front of it. The creature dropped the barrel and took a closer look at the ball. Suddenly, it exploded and had a hole in its torso. The creature then looked to see where the ball was fired and saw the Teen Titans in their battling positions with LM pointing his AGL-9 Grenade Launcher.

Robin: "Sorry Plasmus, but the kitchen is closed."

Plasmus took a deep breath and the hole through his body was closed up, making it whole. It then fired sludge blasts at the team.

Robin: "Titans, GO!"

Everyone quickly split up seconds before the sludge made contact to the ground. Robin was jumping on barrel after barrel avoiding the sludge balls. He then took out three exploding disks and threw it at Plasmus, causing an explosion on its arm. Cyborg then fire his sonic cannon connected to his arm and put holes in every part of Plasmus's body.

Cyborg: "Is that all you got Booger Boy?"

Plasmus quickly grabbed Cyborg by extending its arm at him and threw him to Robin. The two made contact with each other and were rolling straight into a stack of barrels, burying them after the crash. Beast Boy, who morphed into a stegosaurus, rammed Plasmus into a dumpster and pinned it there until three of its eyes exploded sending green goo at Beast Boy and sent him sliding at the other end in his human form covered in green ooze. Plasmus healed itself until a grenade flew right past it and exploded close to it. The creature looked at the right and saw LM holding his grenade launcher at the freak. It quickly fired sludge spikes at LM, but he used his focusing ability to dodge them by somersaulting and flipping his way in multiple directions. He quickly hid behind a small line of barrels waiting for the right moment to strike. When Plasmus stopped firing, LM jumped up on top of the barrels and fired his Grenade Launcher at the center of Plasmus. When it connected, it exploded, leaving nothing but sludge strips sticking out. LM slowly approached the exploded creature with his grenade launcher in hand just in case it's still alive. Suddenly, the sludge strips moved by themselves as one of them grabbed LM's grenade launcher, took it out of his hands, and threw it far away from the yard. LM looked at what happened and was infuriated about it.

LM: "Hey! Do you know how much that grenade lau-"

All the strips suddenly grabbed LM by surprised, shutting him up, and threw him straight to the ground. He slowly got up, noticing his clothes were smothered in purple sludge.

LM: "Now this is real gross."

Plasmus put itself together and was laughing about it. But it was interrupted by Starfire shooting multiple star bolts around it. The creature then fired its sludge balls at the alien, but she quickly flew around in different directions avoiding the sludge. As Plasmus was attacking Starfire, Raven levitated behind the creature with her eyes glowing white. She flings her arms around and part of the barbed wire fence was covered by a black aurora and was pulled out from the ground. The fence then wrapped around Plasmus like it was a birthday present.

Raven: "Terra now!"

Terra, who was hiding most of the time, came out from the barrels and raised her glowing yellow hands up in the air. Just like that, multiple stone spikes raised up from the ground, reaching and connecting above Plasmus, making a huge like birdcage to keep the tied up creature inside. Raven landed next to Terra knowing that it's over, or at least they thought. As Plasmus bloated up like a balloon and exploded, ripping the wrapped fence and destroying the stone cage. The blast caused the girls to fly, hitting the wall and covered in purple sludge.

Terra: "And who said the superhero job's neat."

Raven didn't say anything as the rest of the team except Starfire joined them ready to attack. Plasmus slowly approached the team ready to take them down, until another aerial attack of star bolts hit him. Only this time the star bolts were blue, not green. The only thing that was left of Plasmus was a wide purple puddle. Soon the Titans were cheering when Starfire came to the picture, not knowing what happened. The team then looked up and Starfire to congratulate her.

Robin: "Way to go Starfire!"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, who would've thought that you could fire blue star bolts."

Starfire: "Uh… That wasn't me friends."

Robin: "Well then if it wasn't you, then who-"

Mysterious Girl: "It was me!"

Everyone looked up and saw a girl floating to the ground and landed on her feet. The team did a double take and noticed that the girl almost looked like Starfire, except that her hair was jet black and was styled in a ponytail. Her outfit matches Starfire's except it was black with a blue bird on her tank top and little blue birds on top of her stocking sneakers. She also had a utility belt that matches Robin's except it was completely silver and had Warp's time vortex regulator on the buckle. She then looked at the Titans with sunglasses covering her eyes.

Mysterious Girl: "What? You guys looked like you never seen a superhero before."

Suddenly a rumble came from the ground and the place started to shake. It was then that the puddle exploded and Plasmus came back and was real angry. The team was ready to take it down, but the strange girl stopped them.

Mysterious Girl: "You guys take five, I'll handle it from here."

Without thinking, they agreed to let her handle it, just to see how tough this girl is. Plasmus was positioning itself to destroy the girl, and she did a stance of her own.

Mysterious Girl: "All right Freak Show, let's dance."

Plasmus shrieked as it extended its arms to grab the girl. She immediately flew up in the air seconds before it grabbed her. She went above Plasmus and fired it with her arsenal of blue star bolts. Plasmus covered itself from the blasts then fired its sludge balls at her. The girl quickly flew and spun around, avoiding the balls then landed on the ground to take cover behind a couple of barrels. She quickly took two freeze disks form her utility belt and had a small smirk on her face. She jumped out from her hiding place the same time as the creature's arms stretched out to get her. Immediately, she threw the disks at Plasmus's arms and when they connected, its arms freeze completely. Plasmus looked at its frozen arms and was dumbfounded.

Mysterious Girl: "Stay frosty…"

Plasmus was enraged about it and slammed its ice arms to break it to pieces. It then fired its sludge arms at the girl. She quickly jumped, ducked, and dodged to avoid all the blasts. The Titans looked at the action and noticed that the odds aren't good.

LM: "Ah shit, she's in trouble. Better give her backup."

LM took out a P229 Pistol from under his trench coast hurried to save her, but Robin stopped him there.

Robin: "Hold on LM; let's see if he can beat Plasmus by herself. If she's in any real danger, we'll help her."

Plasmus continued its attack on the girl as hid behind more barrels. It then stopped firing, turned around, and approached the Titans, ready to finish them off. The girl was still behind the barrels thinking up another plan.

Mysterious Girl: "Damn it! This thing is tougher then I thought. There's got to be some way in bringing the creep down."

She then looked at the barrels and saw pictures of flames and a warning between the pictures.

Mysterious Girl: "Warning: Flammable Materials."

She quickly had a wicked smile on her face knowing that she had her plan right in front of her. At the other end of the waste yard, Plasmus slowly approached the Titans ready to take them all done.

Robin: "Here it comes team, get ready!"

They all were in their battle stances, ready to attack. But before they had a chance to take the thing out, a flammable barrel was implanted on its back. Plasmus turned around and saw the girl carrying a barrel with her unimaginable strength.

Mysterious Girl: "Hey Plasmus, what about an appetizer before the main course?"

The girl quickly threw the barrel at the creature, hitting it in the front. She threw, tossed, and kicked every barrel next to her to stick it in Pasmus's body. Soon its entire body was covered with flammable barrels. The girl then took out an exploding disk form her utility belt in one hand and charged a blue star bolt with the other.

Mysterious Girl: "Sleep tight you slimy bastard."

She threw the disk at the creature then fired her star bolt. Robin noticed it and wouldn't like the results of it.

Robin: "Raven, shield us now!"

Raven quickly formed a shield around the team. The disk then hit Plasmus at the center and then the blue star bolt hit the disk, causing a humongous explosion with debris and sludge raining down. Once the blast was clear and everything went back to normal, Raven put the shield down. The team quickly approached the center of the blast where they saw a skinny sleeping man that was Plasmus. The team that looked up at the strange girl who was approaching them.

Mysterious Girl: "You know, he was more of a nuisance from my time. Can't believe that he's weak at this time. Took him out too quick."

The team had questioning faces as question marks appeared on top of their heads. They immediately shook it off as Robin talked to the girl.

Robin: "Thanks for helping us stop Plasmus. But we haven't got your name yet."

The girl gave a generous smile as she took off her sunglasses. As she opened her eyes, the team just stared in awe. Her eyes were almost identical to Starfire's except hers was light blue on the outer layer and dark blue around her pupil and have jet-black Tamaranean eyebrows above her eyes.

Mysterious Girl: "My name is Nightfire."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2. I got a trip to go to and it'll take about two weeks, but I'll be back a give you guys real good chapters. Until then, please review.**


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Well, I'm back. After a two-week trip from France, I'm ready to start another chapter. Since I was away for a while, I've been getting some great reviews from many different people. I got to say I'm real impressed. Although one person, Goddess of Heroes, said I need to do some Terra bashing in this story. Well don't consider it a threat or an insult GH, but I can't do any Terra bashing. I have many stories in my head that's got Terra involved and I can't kill her. And ask for your idea for a Raven/Beast Boy pairing, I think a Terra and Beast Boy make a great couple. Besides, I have someone who can pair with Raven and that's my OC, LM ; - ). O.K., on to chapter three. Now that Nightfire arrived at the scene, she tells the Titans about her past, and the murder of her father. But there seems to be keeping something from the team, and Robin wants to know what.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Nightfire story is sort of dramatic. Plus she's going to give the name of the murder. Let's see if you can guess who the murderer is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Keeping Secrets

The Jump City Police came to the disposable waste yard to contain the threat. The sleeping man who used to be Plasmus was sealed up in a huge chronogenic tube to keep him asleep and was put in a truck that'll take him back to prison. After it was taken care of, one of the officers approached the Titans with the exception of Nightfire to congratulate them on a job well done.

Police Officer: "Nice work Titans for handling the creep. We'll take it from here."

Robin: "Thanks, but we're just doing our jobs. You can take him away now."

The officer nodded and headed to one of the police cars. As soon as the police and the truck left, Nightfire slowly walked away from the team and stretched her arms.

Nightfire: "I can't believe that the officer said that you stopped Plasmus. I was the one that took him down by myself."

She then turned around to look at the team.

Nightfire: "Don't I get all the credit?"

Robin approached the strange girl and offered her a handshake.

Robin: "Don't worry, he thought you were new to the team. Speaking of which, I haven't made the introductions earlier. I'm-"

Nightfire: "I know who you are. You're Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and LM. You're the Teen Titans. It's an honor to meet you guys."

Cyborg: "Yo hold up! You know about us?"

Nightfire: "Well duh. I read about you in the history books."

Raven: "History books? Then that means that you're-"

Nightfire: "From the future? That's right. Took you guys long enough to know where or when I come from. I mean I even told you about me battling Plasmus in my time."

Beast Boy: "Wait a sec. You mean to tell us that you're a crime fighter yourself?"

Nightfire: "Yup. Protecting the streets and keeping them safe from baddies."

Beast Boy: "That's so co-"

Starfire quickly approached Nightfire, shoving Beast Boy down before he can finish his sentence.

Starfire: "Oh how delightful it is to have someone from a different time to come and visit us. Please tell me. What year are you from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?"

Nightfire: "Uh… 2022, time travel, blue, and sure, why not."

Starfire gave a happily gasp and gave Nightfire one of her traditional bone crushing hugs.

Starfire: "Hello new friend!"

Nightfire: "Bones crushing… can't breath…"

Starfire let go of her hug as Nightfire breathed heavily after the hug.

Starfire: "My apologize, sometimes my strength is unquestionable."

Nightfire: "No need. I never thought that you were that strong on this time."

Starfire gave a generous smile as Terra came in with a quick question.

Terra: "So what's a futuristic girl like you doing in a groovy time like this?"

Nightfire: "Oh just on an important mission. I thought maybe you guys could help me out on it."

Robin: "Of course we can help you out. What's this mission of yours?"

Nightfire: "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I feel tired. Do you mind if I crash in your place? I don't have any money to go to a hotel and I don't want to sleep on a bench."

LM: "Of course you can stay with us. Mi casa es su casa right?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, and I can make you laugh. I am quite a comedian."

When Terra heard that comment, she went behind Beast Boy and smacked him upside his head.

Beast Boy: "Ow! What was that for?"

Nightfire: "Great! What are we waiting for? Let's get going while the getting' is good."

They all then headed to their vehicles as Robin and Starfire walked behind them.

Robin: "Damn, Nightfire sure has some spunk in her."

Starfire: "Indeed she is quite energetic, but there's something odd about our new friend."

Robin turned his head to Star with a questionable look on his face.

Robin: "What do you mean Star?"

Starfire: "Well, by the way she looks, she's a Tamaranean but her eyes are blue."

Robin: "So?"

Starfire: "I've been on Tamaran most of my life and I never see anyone with blue eyes before."

Robin's eyes were looking serious as he realized that something is not right.

* * *

At Titans Tower, everyone was just resting in the living room. Well everybody except Nightfire. She was excited about the place.

Nightfire: "Wow, this place is amazing! I can tell that's the kitchen and the dining table at the other end. And this must be the main area with the wrap around couch and the wide screen TV that acts like a window. And look at the view of the city, it's amazing!"

Everyone was trying to ignore it, especially Raven, who was reading. She then looked at Terra who sat next to her.

Raven: "And I thought you were comfortable the first time you were here."

Terra: "Well at least I don't sound like an obsessed fan. God she's so annoying."

Nightfire continued to look around the place when she spotted a gaming council and four wireless controllers on top of the round table.

Nightfire: "Is that a Gamestation? I heard about it but I never saw it at a game store from where I'm from."

Beast Boy: "Really? What do you have at your time?"

Nightfire: "At my time we have a Gamestation 4, XBOX VR, PSX, and Nintendo Sphere."

Beast Boy: "Sweet! Do you have any of them?"

Nightfire: "Maybe. But if you can teach me how to play the original Gamestation, I can show you one of my systems."

Beast Boy: "Done and done."

The Boy Wonder deicide to start asking questions about Nightfire, now that she's feeling comfortable in all her surroundings.

Robin: "Nightfire, It's great to know that you're enjoying living the tower. But maybe you can tell us about yourself."

Nightfire: "What are you talking about?"

Robin: "I'm talking about your past, your life in the future. For instance, Starfire told me that you're a Tamaranean, but your eyes are blue."

Starfire: "Indeed. I never had seen anyone on my planet that has eye color like yours. Tell us where did you get that color?"

Nightfire: "My eye color belonged to my father once. He always had such beautiful eyes; at least that's what mom said to me once."

Robin: "Is your family from Tamaran?"

Nightfire: "Actually, my mother's from Tamaran and my father's from Earth."

Raven: "Then that makes you a half-breed?"

Nightfire: "Don't be surprised Raven. You're a half-breed too you know."

Cyborg: "Wait a sec. You mean to tell us that your family's from different planets? How did that happen?"

Night sat down on the wrap around sofa and started telling her story.

Nightfire: "Well, my parents meet by luck. You see, they were brave heroes, risking their lives to save others. The two became friends the first day they met but soon their friendship deepened and their love began to blossom. Even though they were from different worlds, they realized that they are more then just friends and couldn't contain their love for each other. They expressed their feelings for one another and sealed their relationships good. Soon after that, I was born and was gifted with their strengths, powers, and agility."

She then tightens her fist and it started to glow bright blue. She looked at it and continued her story.

Nightfire: "As I grew so did my powers. I trained long and hard to be like my mom and dad, to follow their footsteps and continue their obligations for protecting the innocent."

Everyone was amazed about Nightfire's story and give her their grates.

Starfire: "Oh what a wonderful story friend Nightfire! I am impressed."

LM: "Yeah, who would've thought that your parents were heroes like us?"

Robin: "Tell me about it. I bet your family must be proud of you, especially your father."

Nightfire heard the word "father" and let go of her star bolt and had a tear coming down her cheek. The team noticed it and could tell that something had happened to her in her past.

Nightfire: "I don't have a father. My dad died before I was born. In fact, it happened before my mom and dad knew they were going to have a baby."

Everyone was shocked at what they heard.

Terra: "That's terrible! What happened to your dad?"

Nightfire: "He was murdered."

Robin: "Murdered by whom?"

Nightfire: "Johnny Rancid."

The Teen Titans: "Johnny Rancid?"

Cyborg: "Are you sure he's responsible for what happened to your father? I mean it could've been Slade or Blood that can do something like that. But Johnny?"

LM: "Well Cy, Slade's way of taking us down would be to torture us, while Blood hypnotizes people and making them his students. Rancid is sort of like a rebel that hates society and will do anything to cause chaos, even killing someone."

Robin: "All right guys, let's let Nightfire do the talking."

He then looked at Nightfire for an explanation.

Robin: "Now how did you know that Johnny was responsible for killing your father?"

Nightfire: "My mother witnessed it; she saw the incident with her own eyes and was depressed by it. Soon, her sadness turned to anger; as she wants vengeance and killed Johnny with her own powers. But killing him wouldn't bring dad back and she knows it. Through out the years of my life I never had a father that can love me, to go out with, to play with."

She then started to cry when she was telling her story.

Nightfire: "You can imagine how it feels to have a mother and not a father. Everyday, I wish my dad would come back, now I'll have a chance."

She quickly stopped crying and then stood up to look at the team.

Nightfire: "That's why I'm here Titans. I'm here in this time to find and take out the person responsible for my father's murder. I hope I can take him out before he has the chance to do so. But I'm going to need your help."

Cyborg: "And how are we going to help you on your mission?"

Nightfire: "You have connections with criminals, plus you've encountered with Johnny a couple of times. I know it's a bit much but you guys know how to handle situations like this. If its too much trouble then I guess I could find help somewhere else. I'm pretty sure the Titans East can help me with my situation."

She started to walk away and headed for the exit. But just as she was about to leave, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Nightfire turned around and saw Starfire with the others behind her.

Starfire: "Friend Nightfire, we've made a decision and we'll help you on your mission."

Nightfire: "You can help? Really?"

Starfire: "Of course. With a vicious criminal like Johnny running amuck, you can't battle him alone."

Cyborg: "Star's right. Plus you don't know where he is. We will gladly help ya on whatever you need."

Nightfire's face brightened as she gave the team an embracing hug almost similar to Starfire's.

Nightfire: "Oh thank you thank you! I don't know what to say or do!"

Beast Boy: "Well first, you can let go of us now…"

Nightfire opened her eyes and noticed that their faces were turning blue. She quickly let go of the hug as the team breathed heavily.

Nightfire: "Sorry, guess I was a little excited, I didn't noticed anything."

Terra took a quick look at Starfire and remembered her time getting squeezed to death by her.

Terra: "And I thought your hugs were gruesome."

Cyborg: "Yeah well since we got that out of the way, we should get right to business. I'll go check the criminal records on the Titan Mainframe, see if Rancid did any crimes as of late."

LM: "Good idea. I'll call every team on Zion to be on alert for Johnny Rancid or any news on him in the Matrix. I'm pretty sure they have connections to the underground community."

Everyone was talking about their plan, but Robin stayed behind the team as she looked at Nightfire with a suspicious face. There's something about her that isn't right. It's like she's keeping secrets or something. He quickly shook it off and went to his team, pretending that he heard them.

Robin: "Those are great ideas guys, but it will have to wait. Right now, it's getting late and I think we should get some sleep. Nightfire should sleep in one of our guest rooms."

Raven: "Sounds good to me but there's one problem. It doesn't look like she brought any luggage."

Nightfire: "Don't worry, I got my luggage."

Nightfire put her hand into her utility belt and took out a small pill with a button on top of it. She pushed the button and dropped the pill to the floor. A puff of smoke appeared after the pill hit the floor and it blinded the team for the moment. When the smoke cleared, the Titans opened their eyes and were surprised in disbelief. Next to Nightfire were five luggages.

Nightfire: "I always pack light."

The team continued to stare at the luggage as they realized that they have to carry it. Quickly, each team member made an excuse.

Starfire: "Oh, look at the time flying. I have to go and feed Silkie."

Cyborg: "Gotta go polish up my baby."

Robin: "Going to do some late night training."

Raven: "I have to meditate."

LM: "Shooting practice."

Terra: "It's way past my bedtime."

Everyone just left the room, leaving Beast Boy behind.

Beast Boy: "Oh I uh… You see… I…"

Beast Boy didn't know what to say as Nightfire gives him a wicked smirk. Beast Boy's face went completely white as he gave out a large gulp.

* * *

At one of the hallways, Cyborg and LM were walking down it to get to their rooms.

LM: "To think that girl wants us to carry her luggage to the guest room. She's crazy!"

Cyborg: "Tell me about it. I might be strong, but I can't carry all her stuff. Did you see how big they are?"

LM: "Yeah and judging by the weight, I don't want any of that on my back."

Cyborg: "You and me both man."

They then stopped as they saw Robin standing in front of them.

LM: "Robin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a late night exercise?"

Robin: "I just made that as an excuse; don't want to carry Nightfire's baggage around. Listen, I need you two to do me a favor."

Cyborg: "Sure thing Rob. What do you want?"

Robin: "It's about Nightfire. Something's not right about her."

Cyborg: "What are you talking about?"

Robin: "Did you hear her story, she sounded a little hesitant and she didn't say her parent's names."

LM: "It's called family bonding Robin. Kids that are attached to their families always called them "mom" and "dad" every now and then."

Robin: "Yeah but there's more to that. Did you see the buckle on her belt? That's Warp's time vortex regulator."

Cyborg and LM: "So?"

Robin: "So when Starfire told us that after Warp's defeat, he was turned into a baby."

Cyborg: "Maybe Nightfire or her parents defeated Warp before he headed to our time. I mean he was a time traveling thief you know."

Robin: "Then why would she turn to us for help when she knows that the cops or the League can help her on murder?"

LM: "O.K. Rob, you're losing us here. What do you mean by all this?"

Robin: "I'm saying that there's more to Nightfire then we thought. She's keeping secrets from us that we don't know. I have to find out what and I'm going to need your help on it."

Cyborg: "And how can we help?"

Robin: "I'll see if Nightfire wants to do some combat practice with me and Star. If she agrees, I want you, Cyborg, to record her moves on your spy cam."

Cyborg: "Got it!"

LM: "Wait, what about me?"

Robin: "You will find out about her roots. Get as many DNA samples as you can. I don't care if you have to get strands of hair, blood, or saliva; we have to find out a little more about her family connections."

LM: "Consider it done. What about you?"

Robin: "I'll see if I can ask some questions to her. Get an idea on where she came from."

Robin then left his two teammates behind. As soon as he's gone, LM looked at Cyborg with a confused face.

LM: "Why is it that Robin gets to do the Q & A's while we do all the hard shit?"

Cyborg: "That's Robin man. He's always complicated."

* * *

At the other end of the Tower, Nightfire was getting ready for bed. Her room was pleasant as it had a vanity mirror with a work desk over it, a flat screen television, a dresser, a private bathroom, and a single bed next to a window. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown and black bird slippers on her feet. She undid her ponytail as her jet-black hair went down to her lower back and combed her hair a couple of times to make her hair straight.

Nightfire: "That will be all for now."

She put her comb away and stood up off from her chair. She then approached her bed and laid down on it, looking at the view of the city.

Nightfire: "How beautiful Jump City is. I can't believe that the city in the past look so wonderful at night. But sadly, I got a job to do."

Nightfire then took something out of her backpack that was next to her bed. It was a locket with the picture of Tamaran and a black bird with a blue N on top of it. Encrusted around the picture were blue jewels that shine like her eyes. It opened like doubled doors and shows three pictures. The middle picture showed Nightfire smiling with the background of a futuristic city, a bridge, and the ocean. Between her picture were two other pictures on the back of the opened doors, showing her mom and dad. It's hard to see the faces because a dark shadow was covering half the pictures. When she opened the locket, she listened to the soft sounds of a Tamaranean song she heard when she was an infant, the kind that soothed her to sleep. Staring at it brings her such great memories of her childhood. Nightfire quickly snapped back to reality as she talked to her locket.

Nightfire: "Don't worry mom. When I get dad back, we'll be complete family. I promise."

She closed her locket and placed it on her nightstand. She placed her head on the pillow and went to sleep, to be ready for tomorrow.**

* * *

That's chapter 3. I know that you guys were wondering why I didn't pick Slade as the murderer. Well I got something for him in later stories, you just have to wait and find out. In the meantime, please review.**


	4. Combat: Robin

**Before I start, I two things I have to settle with. First, on Friday, I had my wisdom teeth removed, ALL FOUR OF THEM! So I have to relax for a little bit and let my mouth healed up. So that means I'll be updating my chapters a little slower then usual. Another thing is that the reviews just keep coming. I'm pretty sure that a few of you know whose Nightfire's parents are. Well I just want to let you know that few authors write stories about this in different ways but it's just our way in writing stories. I also got a review from Goddess of Horses wanting to know who is LM. Well GOH, if you really want to know, head to my profile page and read his Bio. Then you can go ahead and read two of the stories I wrote down about him. They are called, "Teen Matrix" and "LM's History". You'll understand. Now, here's chapter four of Nightfire. Robin convinced Nightfire to do combat practice with him and Starfire. Now she has to fight them in order to prove she's good.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Here's how I'm going to do this. This chapter, Nightfire has to face Robin. Then on the next chapter, she has to face Starfire. This is sort of like a two parter. Just want to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 4: Combat: Robin

Yet just another day at Titans Tower and everything was quite normal, well except for a guest in the Tower, Nightfire. Everyone was doing their own thing since there's no crime and no one has heard news of Johnny Rancid as of late. Raven was outside at the training area, doing her usual exercise routines, Beast Boy and Terra were at the mall, Cyborg and Robin were in the living room battling each other on Tekken 5, Starfire was with them observing the action, and Nightfire and LM was at the infirmary where LM was going to something he'll regret.

Nightfire: "Ow! That hurt!"

Nightfire look at the needle that was implanted through her skin and into her vain. LM was looking at the tube that has a string like tubing connected to the needle that was filling with blood.

LM: "Just hold still or it will be worse."

He continued to watch as Nightfire's blood fills up the cylinder tube. LM thought for a moment about this idea Robin had about learning more about Nightfire's roots and finding any secrets she's keeping.

LM: "I don't get why Robin has to learn about Nightfire's origins, it doesn't feel right. And what's the deal with him signing me up to retrieve and examine samples. I mean Robin asking questions and Cyborg spying on her, that's fine by me, but me looking for information through DNA, that's not my department. He's desperate for something I know it. But until then, I'll keep it cool." "All done."

LM slowly pulled the needle out and put a band-aid over the shot while Nightfire rubbed her arm over it.

Nightfire: "Any reason why I need a blood test?"

LM: "Because I need to check if you are healthy for battle. Who knows if you have any diseases or viruses from either Earth or Tamaran."

Nightfire: "But I feel fine. Are you sure you have to check my blood for all that?"

LM: "Those are the rules here Nightfire. Don't want you to get sick now can I? Now that we're all finished, do you want a lollipop?"

LM turned his head and noticed Nightfire leaving as the infirmary doors slid shut.

LM: "I'll take that as a no."

He then looked at the tube and smirked.

LM: "All right, now that she's gone I'll start analyzing the blood, see if she has connections to someone."

* * *

Back at the main living room, Robin and Cyborg continued their game play as Starfire watched on. Nightfire entered the area and proceeded down to the kitchen to get some juice. Starfire saw her and greeted her with a warm smile.

Starfire: "Good Afternoon friend! I trust you're enjoying your stay at our home."

Nightfire: "Besides that I had a blood test for no important reason. I'm dandy."

Nightfire drank her juice, trying to get her mind off the test. Robin paused the game and looked back at Nightfire enjoying her drink. He then looked back at Cyborg and nodded to him. He nodded back and Robin sat up and approached Nightfire who was sitting at the dining table.

Robin: "Hey Nightfire?"

Nightfire: "Yeah Rob, what is it?"

Robin: "Well, Starfire and I are going to do some combat practice today and we were wondering if you were interested in joining us."

Starfire: "We are?"

Cyborg, who was next to Starfire on the sofa, tabbed her hard in the arm. Robin looked at Cyborg and smiled then looked back at Nightfire.

Robin: "So, are you going to join us?"

Nightfire: "As long as I don't suffer anymore needle shots, I love to."

Robin: "Great! We'll start in an hour, till then you better get some rest."

Nightfire: "Got it."

Nightfire left the living room and headed to her room. Starfire, who's still a little confused on what's going on, got off the couch and went over to Robin.

Starfire: "Robin, I do not recall the practice of combat for today. Nor you telling anyone about this practice. Is there something wrong?"

Robin: "Don't worry Star; I'm just checking something."

Starfire: "Checking what?"

He looked at Starfire and smiled.

Robin: "You'll see."

* * *

An hour has past and Robin, Starfire, and Nightfire were at the combat arena. The arena is two levels tall so that the combat would be up in the air, plus it was filled with buttons to activate a number of booby traps. But today, it's all about fighting clean as Robin and Nightfire were in the middle of the arena, ready to fight each other. Starfire was away from harm observing it on a bench.

Nightfire: "So what am I going to do? Am I suppose to fight you two at the same time or do I have to team with Star to take you or what?"

Robin: "Actually Night it's real simple. You are going to fight me first in hand-to-hand combat. Weapons are allowed in the battle, but no illegal hitting. Then you'll fight with Starfire in aerial combat with your powers."

Nightfire: "Sounds hard…"

Robin: "What's the matter? Afraid that you'll be beaten?"

Nightfire: "Ha! I never get beaten by anyone."

Robin: "Then what are you waiting for? Hit me with your best shot."

Both Robin and Nightfire positioned themselves for battle as Starfire watches on. It was like time frozen as the two stood still until Robin slowly smiled and said…

Robin: "Begin."

Quickly, Nightfire charged right in and gave Robin a roundhouse kick. Robin blocked it and did a spinning back kick at Nightfire. She blocked it low and returned with a left jab. Robin blocked the jab and did a high low, but Nightfire blocked both his fists and continued the assault. The two continued their fight with a number of punches, kicks, and blocks, yet neither of them connected with each other. They then grappled each other in wresting positions as they stared at each other.

Robin: "You know, you're pretty good."

Nightfire: "Thanks; I was taught by the best."

Robin: "So was I."

When that was said, Robin driven his knee into Nightfire's gut then did a low sweep to trip her legs. Nightfire felt the two impacts and was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. She then saw Robin up in the air, ready to deliver a stomp. She avoided the attack by jumping and somersaulting backwards. She landed on the floor feet first and took out her retractable Bo staff from her utility belt. Robin noticed it and did the same. After a moment of waiting for either one of them to strike first, they decided to charge into each other and continued their battle. Both opponents swung their staffs from left to right and up to down, trying to take each other out, but they were evenly matched. They then clamped their weapons like they're light sabers and stared at each other again.

Robin: "Is that the best you can do?"

Nightfire: "I'm just getting started."

They let go of their hold from each other and continued their staff play. What Star and Night doesn't know is that someone else is watching the battle. In a darkened corner of the combat arena, a metallic hand was observing the battle with its middle finger as the camera.

* * *

Outside the arena, Cyborg was in his room monitoring the action through his mini computer attached to his arm. He's even recording the fight so he can playback and examine her moves.

Cyborg: "Man, the girl's tough. I hope Robin knows what he's doing. Still her moves seem almost familiar. I wonder…"

* * *

At the combat arena, Robin and Nightfire continued their fight with their staffs. Robin swung his staff to the left of Nightfire's side, but she blocked it with hers. She quickly spinned her staff around and tried to take him out with an attempted hit at his chest. Robin used his staff to block the hit downward and then performed a low sing to her feet like he did the last time. Nightfire saw it coming this time and jumped away from the trip. She then did quick multiple strikes at Robin, but Robin spin his staff around real fast to form a shield to protect himself. It was then that the two poised ready to make the final blow as they swung with all their might. When the staffs connect, sparks flew and the staffs flew away and landed far away from the two competitors. Both Robin and Nightfire felt the impact and rubbed their hands from the pain. They then went back to their fighting by giving each other punches, kicks, and blocks. Robin then had an idea as he punched with one hand and blocked with the other from one of Nightfire's punches. He ran on top of Nightfire, jumped off her, took out four silver balls from his utility belt and threw it at her. Once the balls reached the ground, they exploded by a creating blinding smoke that was so big; Nightfire couldn't see anything, even Robin. She then knows what he was doing and smiled.

Nightfire: "Very clever Rob. But let see if you're ready for my technique."

Nightfire closed her eyes and focused on her target. She then realized that there was no smoke, only darkness. She then saw Robin rushing towards her with a hard straight punch. Nightfire immediately grabbed Robin's arm and tossed him to the other side. Robin landed back to his feet and was surprised at what Nightfire did and charged at her again. Robin went through the smoke and fight with Nightfire but even in the smoke, Nightfire managed to block off Robin's punches and kicks and fought with her own style of punches and kicks. The fight kept going when the smoke went away and the arena was clear. After a few attempts they then kicked each other in the gut and flew to the opposite ends of the walls. They slowly got up and noticed that they were close to their Bo staffs. They quickly grabbed the staffs and ran towards each other yet again. But when Robin made an attempted swing at her, Nightfire suddenly jumped up and over Robin. She then landed behind Robin and before Robin can do anything, she did a back sweep to trip Robin to the floor. He was unprepared when he went to the ground. It was then that Nightfire's staff was inched to his face. He then looked up and saw Nightfire with a victorious face.

Nightfire: "Game set and match. I win."

* * *

In Cyborg's room, Cyborg was shocked to see Robin being beaten by a girl.

Cyborg: "I don't believe it, she won!"

* * *

In the combat arena, Nightfire put her staff away in her utility belt and offer Robin a hand. Robin took the offer and grabbed her hand. She pulled him up and gave Robin a trusted smile.

Robin: "Excellent work Night, you fought well with me. Who taught you how to fight?"

Nightfire: "Well my grandfather taught me to fight but for me to be at the top of my game, I was trained by Chui-Hui."

The Boy Wonder was surprised when he heard that name.

Robin: "You mean, The True Master? The one that I went to to help me with my training?"

Nightfire: "That's her. My father went up there for her training long ago. Like I said before, I was following my parent's footsteps."

Robin: "Impressive. I thought I was the only one who went up there to see the True Master."

Nightfire: "There are some things you don't want to know."

Robin didn't know what she means by that but pass that by and put away his staff. Starfire flew up to them and congratulated Nightfire on a job well done.

Starfire: "Wonderful work Nightfire, you were splendid, marvelous, glorious! That was one of the most amazing fights I have seen."

Nightfire: "Thanks Star. But don't get too excited, it was just practice."

Starfire: I know, but the way you fought was quite glorious."

Nightfire laughed a little as Robin approached the two.

Robin: "Nice work Nightfire, but that was just the first part. Are you ready to fight with Starfire?"

Night looked a Robin with a surprise look of her own.

Nightfire: "What? Now! Can I just have a break or something before the fight?"

Robin: "Sorry Night, but you said you're a good fighter. And since you beat me my game, I'm pretty sure that you take on Starfire in aerial combat."

Both Nightfire and Starfire looked at each other.

Nightfire: "Oh well, guess I have no other choice. No hard feelings right Star?"

Starfire: Agreed, and what you said before, it's only practice.

They then shook hands before their combat.

Robin: "O.K. girls, to your positions."

* * *

**And that's part one of the combat. The next one's going to be Nightfire vs. Starfire and you know what that means? TAMARANEAN CAT FIGHT! I'll start it as soon as I could, in the meantime, Please Review.**


	5. Combat: Starfire

**Got some more reviews and I gotta say, this is by far the most reviews I got in a few chapters. I got one review from Bree-2006 saying that I'm doing script writing and saying it's illegal and Fan Fiction will delete my story if I don't do something. Well Bree, I've been doing this type of writing for over a year now and I haven't had any problems with Fan Fiction at all. The only story I had deleted and me suspended from log in for some time was a list about the thirty top matches from the WWE. Long story, don't want to talk about it. Another reviewer, I am makulit, doesn't have a clue on who LM is. Dude, like I said to the Goddess of Horses, go to my profile for LM's bio and check my two stories, _"Teen Matrix"_ and _"LM's History"_. Now on to chapter 5 or to be more précised, part two of combat practice. It's Starfire vs. Nightfire, two Tamaraneans going at it in the combat arena. Who's going to win this bout? Just read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 5: Combat: Starfire

Nightfire and Starfire took their places as they walked to the opposite ends of the walls. They then turned around and faced each other from a far distant.

Starfire: "I understand that you are a half-breed Nightfire and you are quite powerful, but a full breed Tamaranean is twice as powerful."

Nightfire: "Really? Well then, if what you said is true, let's put it to the test."

Both Nightfire and Starfire charged their star bolts and were ready to fight. Robin was in the middle of the arena giving the girls the rules.

Robin: "Before you two go at it, I have break down a few rules. First, there's going to be a time limit in this round that will last about three minutes. The person that can prove she's the best before the three-minute time expires is declared the winner. Second, even though there are traps around here that you guys can push, you'll be playing fair, no traps. And third, I don't want any illegal hitting or anything that will physically injure or hurt each other. We don't want the two of you to point fingers at each other or go to a hospital for stitches or burns. Any questions?"

The two girls stood there quietly.

Robin: "Good. Now when you hear the buzzer, you two will start."

As soon as Robin gave them the rules, he walked away from the battle that was going to take place and was at a safe distance from the fight. In the darkened corner, Cyborg's spy hand was watching the soon to be action.

* * *

In Cyborg's room, Cyborg observed the soon to be fight on his mini computer attached to his arm.

Cyborg: "This is going to real interesting. Star and Night going at it one on one, a real catfight will happen soon. Wish I had some popcorn with me."

* * *

Heading back to the arena, the girls stood there ready to take each other out. Robin saw sitting at the bench Starfire sat on during the first round.

Robin: "All right, are you girls ready?"

Both Starfire and Nightfire nodded in unison.

Robin: "O.K., when you hear the buzzer, you will begin."

The girls waited for the buzzer to start as their star bolts were charged for firing. Once the buzzer rung, they lifted off the floor and flew directly to each other. They then flew up in the air and were inches to each others bodies. The girls quickly separate and flew around blasting their star bolts at each other. Balls of green and blue bolts hit on the walls while few hit the feet and shoulders of Starfire and Nightfire. They then flew close to each other and did their hand-to-hand combat in the air. Nightfire did a right punch but Starfire blocked it off and performed a spinning kick Night's head. Nightfire ducked low avoiding the kick and did a sweep to Star's legs. Starfire lifted her legs to avoid the sweep and then fired her eye beams at Night. Nightfire saw it coming and flew away from the beams but Starfire kept firing her beams at her. Nightfire dodged the beams left, right, up, and down, she even ran up the walls to avoid them. She then ran up the wall and jumped off, and somersaulting towards Starfire while she kept blasting her eye beams. When Night made it to Starfire, she performed multiple kicks at Star's face. Starfire covered her face by using her arms as a shield. She quickly grabbed one of Nightfire's legs and tossed her straight to the ground. Nightfire landed feet first on the floor, looked up, and saw Starfire shooting an arsenal of star bolts at her. She quickly run on the floor, ducking and dodging Star's star bolts, and then flew away from the floor. She quickly went up in the air and fired her blue star bolts at Star. Starfire swiftly flew around avoiding the bolts and fired her own. An array of green and blue star bolts flew just about everywhere in the arena. The two stopped firing as they floated away from each other and stared.

Starfire: "You are quite good friend."

Nightfire: "Thank you, I am a great fighter you know."

Starfire: "Well I am a great fighter too."

Nightfire: "We'll see about that."

They quickly charged into each other and went back to their fighting combat. They flew around punching, kicking, and blocking each other's moves. It was then that Nightfire was cornered to a wall with Starfire giving left to right punches to Night's face. She tilted his head to avoid the punches and then fired her blue eye beams at Star. Starfire felt the impact and was flung to the floor. Star immediately balanced herself and flew back up and fired a few star bolts at Night. Nightfire flew in different directions avoiding the star bolts and then rushed towards Starfire with some combat moves of her own. The two girls were going at it with punches, kicks, and star bolt firing everywhere. Robin was in the crossfire, even in the safe distance, as he used his cape as a shield to protect himself the star bolts. He quickly removed his cape and yelled at the two girls fighting.

Robin: " Hey girls, could you try not hurting someone else with your bolts! There's someone here you know!"

But the girls didn't listen; they were too busy battling each other out. They then stop fighting and floated around the arena, looking at each other.

Nightfire: "It looks like that we're evenly matched Star."

Starfire: "Indeed, we are. I guess I have no choice but to use my full power."

Nightfire: "Same for me."

There hands started to glow, then their eyes, and then their entire bodies were outline in a green and blue glow. They then raised their hands up in the air and a star bolt was growing over their heads, one green, another blue. Both Robin and Cyborg's hand saw it and knew that it's not going to end well. Robin quickly left through the doors and Cyborg's spy hand crawled into the vent that was behind him. The two girls had their star bolts as big as boulders. They then threw them at each other, but the bolts hit each other causing a huge explosion.

* * *

Outside of the arena, it was peaceful as Titans Tower stood proudly on the island. That was until an explosion came out through one of the sidewalls of the Tower.

* * *

Inside the Tower, Robin was outside the arena with the doors closed. He covered his ears from the sound of the explosion as the place started to shake.

Robin: "Maybe I should've said not to use their full power."

Raven: Robin!

Robin turned his head and saw Raven, Terra and Beast Boy returning from the mall, LM, and Cyborg arrived at the scene. Cyborg appeared from the other side with his spy hand attached to his arm.

Raven: "What happened? We heard an explosion and the place started to shake."

Terra: "Are we under attack? Is it Slade again?"

Robin: "False alarm team, it was just Starfire and Nightfire. They're at the combat arena battling it out, but they kind of gotten over their heads and sort of went to full power."

The Titans: "What?"

LM: "How could you let them go to full power when you know that the results could be devastating!"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, the last time Starfire used her full power, she annihilated an entire warehouse, with us inside."

Robin: "Whatever happened in there, we have to see if they're all right."

Robin took out his Bo staff and used it to pry open the door, since the explosion damaged the door in the first place. After a couple of attempts, he succeeded as the doors opened separately. The Titans quickly entered the combat arena in search of Starfire and Nightfire. When they entered, they noticed that the arena was a total wreck, as the place had a big hole on one of the wall showing the view of the city, it was filled with broken metal and pipes, and sparks were flying everywhere. They then started the search.

Robin: "Starfire, where are you?"

Cyborg: "Yo Night, where you at?"

They searched the place from top to button but there was no luck what so ever. It was then that Terra saw something moving from the rubble.

Terra: "Guys, I think I found someone!"

The team hurried to the moving rubble to see who it is. Turns out that coming out of the rubble was Starfire who was unhurt with only a few burns, tattered clothes, and messed up hair. Robin quickly rushed to Starfire's aid.

Robin: "Starfire, are you all right?"

Starfire: "I think I am undamaged. Am I victorious?"

Robin: "Look around and see for yourself."

Starfire looked around and noticed the wreckage all over the arena. She was then saddened by the carnage she did.

Starfire:I over did it again, did I?"

Robin: "It's O.K. Star. Just be glad we didn't lose you."

Suddenly, more movement came close to the team. They all looked and saw Nightfire coming out of the rubble, in the same condition as Star.

Nightfire: "Ow, my head. What happened?"

Terra and Beast Boy approached the half-breed to see if she's all right. They then picked her up and took her to Robin.

Terra: "She seems to be O.K., just a bump in the head."

Robin: "Take her to the infirmary and patch her up. (looking at Raven) Raven, you should take Star to the infirmary too, just in case."

Robin gave Starfire to Raven and she carried her to the infirmary, Terra and Beast Boy followed Raven and carried Nightfire to the infirmary. Once they left, only Robin, Cyborg, and LM were in the arena, looking at the damage.

Cyborg: "Man, look at this mess. And I spent a month putting all this together."

LM: "And the damage is real extensive. Hope you have insurance for all this."

Robin: "Don't worry about it guys, the city will pay and repair for the damage. Now on to more important matters."

He then looked at Cyborg.

Robin: "Cyborg, did you record the fights like I said?"

Cyborg: "Sure thing Rob, recorded every piece of the fight. Had to bail out before the explosion, but enough to see how she moves."

Robin: "Great. Just start scanning though her combat, see if she has any relations that helped her fight."

Cyborg: "Roger that."

The Boy Wonder turned his head to LM.

Robin: "LM, do you have any results on the blood."

LM: "Nothing so far. I need to get a few more samples in order to prove my analysis."

Robin: "Just keep doing that so we can find out more about her family. And remember we can't let anyone else know what we're doing, especially Nightfire."

Robin then left them and exited the destroyed arena.

LM: "First Slade and now Nightfire. Like I said before, Robin is desperate for something."

Cyborg: "Just forget about it man, Robin's always like that. Let's just do our jobs and be done with it."

LM: "Right, right…"

They then left the arena to continue their research.

* * *

**That's part two of the combat and the end of chapter five. Sorry I have to make it short, I sort of run out of ideas for this chapter. But in the next chapter, I'll go full force. Please Review.**


	6. Nightfire's Rage

**There are a few reviews on my story, few new faces that like my story so much. People like my story so much, they want me to write about Nightfire telling the truth. Don't worry guys, I'll write about that later on. In the meantime, I'll give you chapter 6. A few weeks have past and Nightfire stayed with the Titans. But when Adonis breaks into a bank, the Titans have to stop him. But there seems to be one problem, Nightfire seems to be overprotected on Robin.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's going to be a part from the anime movie, Tenchi Muyo 2, Daughter of Darkness. I'm pretty sure that some of you don't know what the movie's about. If you want to see the movie, just buy or rent it on VHS or DVD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightfire's Rage

After a few weeks, Nightfire adapted well in Titans Tower, almost too well. After a few practice sessions and an obstacle course, she became an honorary Titans, well at least until they find Johnny Rancid and put him behind bars before he murders Night's father. For sometime, Nightfire joined the Titans to fight crime and became friends with each of the members. Of course what she didn't know is that Robin was trying to find out who Nightfire's family is with the help of Cyborg and LM. Cyborg was scanning through the recordings of Nightfire's training to see how she fights. LM was collecting samples from hair stands to fingerprints, to see if Nightfire had any roots on her family in the past. So far, there were no answers and they weren't close enough to the truth. Of course that was until the day before it all changed.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon at Jump City and everything was peaceful. At the pizza place, The Titans were at their usual seating area ordering pizza, if Beast Boy and Cyborg can agree on the toppings.

Cyborg: "I'm telling you a billion times grass stain; I'm not eating any of that vegetarian, tofu, soy crap!"

Beast Boy: "Well I don't want to eat meat. Do you know how many animals are on this menu?"

Cyborg: "I don't care how many they are. Why don't you just let me order some pepperoni?"

Beast Boy: "Because that's meat."

Cyborg: "How can you tell that pepperoni is meat?"

Beast Boy: "Because it's made of different parts of animals and I don't want it. I'm ordering the veggie tofu supreme."

Cyborg: "I'd rather starve to death then eat a bunch of white squares that taste like shit!"

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah. What about the time when you ate The Source by accident?"

Cyborg: "I thought it was a piece of square meat with BBQ sauce!"

The two kept arguing until LM interrupted the conversation.

LM: "GOD DAMN IT WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP AND ORDER JUST ONE TOPPING!"

The two looked at LM and spoke in unison.

Cyborg: "There's no way I'm eating tofu!"  
Beast Boy "There's no way I'm eating meat!"

Nightfire: "Guys, guys, chill will ya? The menu has a two slice special, which means that we can order two slices of the topping of our choice. No arguing, no bitching, everyone's happy!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy went through the menu and noticed the two slice special section. They then looked at their team with smiling faces and sweat drops coming down their faces. Fifteen minutes later, they all had their two slice pizzas. Robin and LM had the extra cheese pizzas, Raven had the olives, Cyborg had the pepperoni, Terra and Beast Boy had the veggie and tofu supreme with soy cheese, and Starfire and Nightfire had the mint frostings, even when the waiter said that they had no such topping. They all had their Cokes, Sprites, and an herbal tea. They all enjoyed their meals when Robin started asking questions to Nightfire.

Robin: "Nightfire, I know that you are enjoying your time here, but I was wondering if you could tell us about your family."

Nightfire: "But I already told you that my mother and father were from deferent worlds and I'm a half-breed."

Robin: "That may be true but I need to know a little more about your roots."

Terra: "Robin does have a point Night. For instance, what's your father's name?"

Nightfire: "Uh, well I don't know."

Terra: "What? Now stop playing games!"

Nightfire: "I'm not playing any games thank you."

Nightfire pouted and took a sip from her coke.

Cyborg: "O.K., let's try a different question then. What about your mother? Are you living with her, or home alone?"

Nightfire: "Um… I'm having a hard time knowing about my mom. I've known who ever since I was a baby, but somehow I can't remember."

Robin: "Do you know what your mother looks like?"

Nightfire shook her head no.

Robin: "How about a name? Does your mother have a name or something?"

Nightfire: "I don't know. I can't remember."

Each of the Titans looked at each other then looks back at Nightfire.

Nightfire: "What are you all looking at?"

Everyone was real silent about it as Nightfire looked at them blankly.

Nightfire: "You guys are really starting to freak me out. I'm going to head for the bathroom."

Nightfire got off her seat and headed to the restroom indoors. Robin sighed knowing that didn't work as Starfire looked at him with a confused expression.

Starfire: "Robin, is something troubling you?"

Robin: "It's nothing Star. It's just that I needed to know a little more about Night's family."

Starfire: "I see. But you can't force her to tell about her parents."

Robin: "I know Starfire; it's just that something's not right. She's not telling us and I want to know why."

Beast Boy: "Maybe the girl has amnesia. You know, if you had back through time you could have some side effects. Saw it in a movie once."

Terra: "Wait a second. How could she have amnesia? Nightfire remembers she's a half-breed, where her parents came from, and her father's murder. How can she forget about her parent's names?"

Cyborg: "Maybe she didn't, maybe she knows it and is too embarrassed to talk about it."

Robin: "Well whatever she's doing, she's keeping it to herself. There's got to be someway to tell Nightfire the whole truth."

LM: "No problem, we'll let Raven use her powers to probe Night's mind. Simple as that, right Rae?"

Raven: "Just to let you guys know, I already tried that once. But she somehow blocked my telepathy powers."

LM: "What? How?"

Raven: "I don't know. She must've used a blocking spell or something."

LM: "Well, so much for my plan. Anyone else got any bright ideas."

Cyborg: "Look, we're setting a bad example for Nightfire. We question her a little more she'll think we're being suspicious. I think its best we wait a little while longer until it's the right time."

Robin: "Good thinking Cy. Until Nightfire tells us the truth, we'll keep it quiet."

Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra nodded, knowing it was a good idea. Robin then looked at Cyborg and LM as they too nodded only because they had their own secret from the team and it wasn't leaked forward. Unaware of the team that Nightfire was next to the patio's doorway indoors listening to what they were talking about. She tightened her fist and was in deep thought knowing that they won't rest until they know the truth.

Nightfire: _"I'm sorry guys, but I can't tell you about my parents. If I do, then you'll think different about me. In time, you'll know the truth but until then, I'll be only you're friend and I won't tell you anything. I gave mom a promise, I intend to keep it."_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and an explosion was heard from the distant. Nightfire quickly looked outside and saw smoke coming from downtown. The Titans too heard and saw the explosion too. Robin heard the beeps from his communicator and took it out from his utility belt. Once he flipped the screen up he knew what caused the explosion. Nightfire hurried to the team pretending to be confused.

Nightfire: "I heard an explosion. What happened?"

Robin: "There was an explosion at the bank, no clue who did it. We have to go to the bank and stop whoever's doing this. Titans, move!"

The team ran and flew to the crime of the scene. Nightfire just stood there, knowing that she has to protect one of the members. She then flew up and joined the others.

* * *

Inside the bank, the place was a complete mess with turned over furniture, small fires, and unconscious Police guards littering the place. The last guard was thrown right into the wall and laid there unconscious. Just then, a huge shadowy figure approached the limp body. Once it came to the light, the figure was actually Adonis. Adonis is of course a frail skinny person with a super-powered suit that will make him more powerful then ever. His suit was red with silver on parts of his body and an A on his chest.

Adonis: "How pathetic. You think you pigs can stand a chance against me. No one can't beat Adonis, nobody!"

Having taken care of the guards, Adonis approached the vault. He placed his big metal hands on the safe door and ripped it opened with his unnatural strength. He looked into the vault and saw that it was filled with sacks of money, jewelry, and golden bricks. He looked at all the riches and smiled greedily.

Adonis: "Perfect, enough to make me rich for a long time."

But before he got the chance to take them all, an exploding disk hit him in the back. He turned around and saw the Teen Titans at the entranceway.

Robin: "I hope it's enough for your medical insurance, cause you're going to have a major beat down."

Adonis: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Teen Titans. It's been a while. When was the last time we met?"

Raven: "Last time we beat you, you and Beast Boy were drenched in chemicals that turned you into savage beast and tried to attacked Beast Boy, and of course me in the process."

Adonis: "Yeah well you guys got lucky but this time it's going to be different."

The red metal behemoth looked at Nightfire on had a cocky grin coming out of his face.

Adonis: "I see you got yourself a new member. Huh more people I can throw around."

Nightfire: "Hey, incase you should know, I'm a half-breed Tamaranian. Meaning I am strong to toss YOU around."

Adonis: "Uh-huh… After my last encounter I came prepared so don't think it will go down like last time! Go ahead and take me out!"

Adonis charged and attempted to flatten the Titans.

Robin: "Teen Titans, Go!"

Everyone simply jumped and flew in different directions, seconds before Adonis ever made it to their formal place. The Titans fired star bolts, sonic blasts, exploding disks, and clips at the behemoth but it showed no effect on Adonis's tough armor. It was then that Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops and tried to ram Adonis to the wall but he grabbed Beast Boy's horns with his hands and out strength the changeling. The red behemoth then threw Beast Boy to the other side of the bank.

Terra: "Beast Boy!"

Terra saw what happened was real angry about it. Her eyes glowed furiously yellow as she tightened her fists as they too glowed yellow. The bank quickly began to shake and the ceiling above Adonis cracked in a square and fell towards him. He placed his hands up, grabbed the huge piece of slab and bench-press it a couple of times. He quickly threw the slab at Terra, but she used her powers to stop the slab inches to her body. What she didn't know was that Adonis was rushing in to hit the slab, breaking it to a million pieces and send Terra flying next to Beast Boy as they were knocked out for the moment. Cyborg then blasted Adonis in the back with his Sonic cannon and then jumped up to come down with a double foot stomp. Adonis looked up and saw Cyborg coming down, so he jumped a few feet away from the impact. When Cyborg landed with a crater around him, he rushed to Adonis and hit him a couple of times. After Adonis felt a couple of punches in the chest and face, he immediately grabbed one of Cyborg's hands and started to tighten it. Cyborg was shocked at what he saw and was lifted off the ground and was slammed to the floor from left to right. Adonis then threw Cyborg straight into the wall implanting him in the process. The red behemoth then rushed to flatten Cyborg but the hybrid lifted one of legs and one of his soles of his feet opened upwards, revealing a small blaster that packs quite a punch. Adonis didn't see that coming as he was blasted by Cyborg's mini laser and was slammed to the opposite end of the wall. Adonis shook it off and removed himself from the wall until LM came from the air and kicked him in the face. He landed on the floor as Adonis looked at LM angrily and tightened his fists to flatten LM. LM rolled away from punches as Adonis's fists formed a perfectly good handprint on the floor. He then performed an attempted swing at LM but LM jumped up, flipped over the behemoth and doubled kicked him on the back. When LM landed, Adonis looked at LM and was extremely pissed. He was about to beat him to a bloody pulp until an object in the back hit him. He turned around and saw Raven levitating with damaged desks and debris floating around her.

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

When she said those words, all the objects flew towards Adonis. Adonis then rushed to Raven and used his fists to knock any inanimate object that was in his way, destroying them in the process. He then jumped up, grabbed Raven, and pinned her to the ground.

Raven: "Let me go!"

Adonis: "You know cutie; you look beautiful when you're angry."

Raven's eyes glowed bright white and a dark aurora covered Adonis's metal body. He tried to get out like he did last time but Raven's power was more stronger due to heavy meditating and intense training. Raven used her powers to send Adonis straight to the ceiling, then she let go of her power and let the behemoth fall right into the floor. Adonis stood up with a few scratches on his armor and look at Raven extremely pissed.

Adonis: "You stubborn bitch! I'm gonna-"

He was then interrupted by gunshots in the back. He turned around again and saw LM holding SMG 9mm rifle loaded with armor piercing ammunition. He quickly fired a full clip at Adonis's chest but even though it was penetrated into the metal chest, it didn't go through it completely. Adonis put his hands together, formed them into a hammer, raised it up in the air, and slammed them on the floor forming a concrete tidal wave. The wave caused LM to fly up in the air, but he focused and landed back on the ground feet first. It was then he noticed that he doesn't have his rifle and saw it ten feet away from him. He was going to get it until Adonis approached the rifle, picked it up, and break it in two like a twig. Once he dropped the broken rifle back on the ground, LM didn't like it at all.

LM: "What is it with you villains and my weapons?"

LM was caught off guard when Adonis grabbed him with his huge hands and tightened him. Raven saw what happened and flew to LM's aid. Adonis saw it coming as he threw LM like a baseball and he flew straight to Raven. They then collided, landed on the floor, rolled all over each other. When they stopped, LM and Raven looked at each other and noticed they were in a really acquired position. They turned red and were silent for the moment when LM broke the silence.

LM: "Uh… This isn't what you think."

Raven shook the redness off and was really irritated.

Raven: "I'll give you three seconds to get off me."

LM quickly got off of Raven when she finished her sentence. It was then they noticed Adonis above them.

Adonis: "Ah, isn't that touching. Too bad I have to end it!"

Adonis then punched one of the pillars that supports the ceiling that was weakened by Terra's powers. The ceiling above the two Titans began to fall apart and was going to crush them. Raven formed a shield around her and LM as the debris landed on top of them and piled up. Adonis was proud of what he did until he was interrupted by Robin who jumped behind him and tried to choke him out by using his Bo staff as a choker. Adonis moved around and used his hands to get Robin off but he was like a bug on a windshield.

Robin: "Getting me off will make this tighter."

Adonis continued to shake off Robin and succeeded by grabbing Robin and throwing him to a damaged desk. With that done, he proceeded to the vault to grab the money only to be attacked by an array of green and blue star bolts. He looked up and saw Starfire and Nightfire shooting Adonis down with their powers. But no matter how many blasts they fired, it didn't have any effect on the red behemoth. Adonis picked up a pillar that was broken before the Titans came and used it as a baseball bat to knock the two girls out. Nightfire dodged the swing but Starfire was hit hard and fell to the floor unconscious.

Nightfire: "Starfire!"

She flew in to aid Starfire but she was caught off guard when Adonis hit her with the pillar. She was then laid on the floor after the impact. Adonis looked at the damage he has done and smiled about it. He then walked up to the vault ready to take anything he needs. But when he was at the entrance, Robin came out of nowhere in front of Adonis and used his Bo staff for multiple hits all over him. Adonis blocked half of the hits as the rest connect to his face, chest, and back. He then grabbed Robin's staff and flung it around with Robin hanging on to it. Robin then let go of his staff and was flying to the ground. He landed on the floor face first and was slowly getting only to be introduced by one of Adonis's big hand. Adonis held Robin by his uniform looking at him evilly. Nightfire was stirring and then got up. It was obvious that the first thing she saw was Robin being held by Adonis. She also noticed that Adonis had his other hand forming into a fist.

Nightfire: "no…"

Adonis was about to punch Robin but he then said something to Robin.

Adonis: "Don't worry, this will hurt a lot!"

He pulled his fist back, ready for the final blow until he heard a female voice coming from the left.

Nightfire: "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Adonis turned his head to the left and saw Nightfire with his hands and eyes glowing blue and was flying straight towards him with a right hook. Adonis was quite surprised when that punch connected to his face as he let go of Robin after the punch. He slowly stood back as Nightfire fired an arsenal of blue star bolts. While the battle went on, the rest of the Titans got up. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra, slowly stirred and stood up, Cyborg peeled himself off the imprinted wall, and a raven like figure came out through the ground and formed into Raven with LM been covered under her cloak. They all approached Robin and witnessed the battle between Nightfire and Adonis and Nightfire was winning. She was firing star bolts at Adonis as Adonis slowly backed away. She stopped firing and approached Adonis at warp speed. Adonis took the opportunity by giving her left to right punches and jabs at her. Nightfire blocked and dodged all the attempted punches and then grabbed one of his arms. She then did the unthinkable as she used all her strength to rip Adonis's robotic arm. All the Titans were shocked when they saw a new side of Nightfire they had never seen before. Nightfire then used the broken arm as a bat to get some redemption and hit Adonis real hard with it. Adonis was sliding on the floor and stopped but he was brutally attacked by Nightfire who rushed up towards him and punched him multiple times on his face. She then did a flying back kick at Adonis's chest that sends him straight to the wall. Nightfire saw that the kick made a small hole underneath the circled A. She took the opportunity and used both her star bolts and eye beams to hit the hole and made it bigger. She flew and landed on Adonis's metal armor and with her bare hands to rip the armor up in pieces and sparks and chips start flying all over the place. As soon as she ripped the entire front, it revealed a scrawny man in a red jump suit with the same circled A on his chest. He pulled the frail man out of his robotic armor, pinned him to the wall, and aimed a blue star bolt at his face.

Nightfire: "A mental note bud, don't you dare mess with my friends."

Adonis: "All right, all right. I give up, I surrender! Please have mercy!"

Nightfire: "Mercy? Mercy is for the weak!"

She tightened her fist a little more to gain more power as Adonis closed his eyes. But before Nightfire had a chance in firing she heard Robin's voice.

Robin: "Nightfire, STOP!"

Nightfire had her eyes glowing blue but she blinked them to regular state as she realized that she almost killed a criminal. She opened her hand to let go of her power, let go of Adonis with the other, and slowly walked away from the criminal. LM and Cyborg approached a scared Adonis as LM took out a pair of handcuffs out of his trench coat and placed them on Adonis's wrists. They then took him away to the authorities that were outside the whole time.

Adonis: "Get her away from me! She needs to be locked up not me! She's not even human, she's a monster! A MONSTER!"

Soon Cyborg, LM, and an arrested Adonis left the bank. Leaving the rest of the Titans inside still speechless at what just happened. It was then that Robin approached Nightfire and wasn't happy about this.

Robin: "We're going to have a long talk when we get back."

Robin left his team to talk to the authorities about what happened as Nightfire stood there silently until she said something.

Nightfire: "Son of a bitch, what have I done?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6. If the beginning was a little confusing, I'll tell you. Basically, all the Titans want to know about Nightfire's family cause she never tell them much about them. What some of the Titans didn't know is that Robin, Cyborg, and LM were doing some research on Nightfire behind their teams' back. I hope this will iron out the wrinkles on this chapter. Next one is mostly a Robin/Starfire pairing so I'll update as soon as I could. Please Review.**


	7. Do you like me?

**Well, the reviews keep piling in and I like it so much. Though one reviewer wanted me to do a Raven/Beast Boy pairing in this story, but I can't. You see, Terra and Beast Boy makes a good pairing and I put my OC, LM, with Raven because they match with their dark and mysterious side. Not to mention that I got something special for them. You have to wait to find out what I'm going to do. Now here's chapter seven of Nightfire. A small simple talk on the roof between Robin and Starfire turns into something more then just talk.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I watched the a recent Teen Titans episode, Stranded, and I kind of got an some ideas that can make this chapter real interesting. If I ever made a mess of things, don't blame me, just doing my job.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Do You Like Me?

Back at Titans Tower, everyone was resting after their battle with Adonis. But at the living room, Robin wasn't too happy about Nightfire's actions.

Robin: "I can't believe you, what were you thinking? You can't just beat up a criminal and then try to kill him."

Nightfire, who was sitting on the curve sofa bowed her head down and tried to explain herself.

Nightfire: "I'm sorry Robin, but Adonis was going to beat you. I had to do something to prevent it from happening."

Robin: "That doesn't mean that you can treat him like trash. It's a good thing I stopped it before you went to far."

Nightfire: "What was I suppose to do? Stay where I was and watch you get pummeled by Adonis's big fist?"

Robin: "Hmm… I see you're point. But still you almost killed Adonis, you should've known better."

Nightfire: "Like I said before, I was sorry. I kinda got a little carried away on my actions."

Robin: "A little? Let me tell you about how we handle things here. There are two ways in handling criminals, apprehending them and killing them. Apprehending criminals is how we handle. It doesn't matter if they're masterminds, monsters, or just plain silly crooks, we find a way to take them down and bring them to the authorities. Killing criminals is something we will never do. What you almost did was an example. If you kill a criminal, even if he or she did something bad, I have to assume the worst and put you in jail."

Nightfire: "But I have no choice, Adonis tried to kill you. I can't sit by and watch you perish."

Robin: "I'm sorry Nightfire, but until we stop Johnny Rancid from your father's future murder you must follow our rules and try not to kill anybody. Understand?"

Nightfire: "Yeah, I understand. But what about Johnny Rancid? What are you going to do to him when you stop him?"

Robin: "Are you telling me that you should kill Johnny? Are you nuts?"

Nightfire: "I'm not nuts Robin, I'm doing what I need to do. Johnny was responsible for killing my father; he's going to pay for his actions. And I will stop him, no matter what it takes."

Robin: "Nightfire, you told me once that your mother seeked revenge and she killed Johnny to do so. She should know that killing Johnny didn't solve anything and it wouldn't bring your father back."

Nightfire: "But this time it's going to be different. Once Johnny has been taken care of, the future will be changed for me. Mom will have her love life back, I get my dad back, and everyone will live happily ever after."

Robin: "And when you kill Johnny, are you going to be proud about that? The way you talk like that, saying that you're going to kill Johnny, you want to murder someone. I can't let you do that."

Nightfire: "Then what am I expecting to do?"

Robin: "Nothing. Once we find Johnny Rancid we take him down, take him to the authorities, and tell them about Johnny's future murder. I'm pretty sure that they think of a good punishment for him."

Nightfire stood up and stared daggers at the Boy Wonder.

Nightfire: "But that wouldn't be enough! He'll find away to get out and will do whatever it takes to kill my father."

Robin: "I'm going to say this once. Whether you like it or not, you are part of the team until we catch Johnny. And as the member of the team, you have to follow all orders and rules. So when I say don't kill Johnny Rancid, don't kill him. Do I make myself clear?"

Nightfire didn't like what she heard what Robin said. But she had no other choice. She needs the Titans help to find and stop Johnny from murdering her father; she doesn't want to make enemies out of them. So she sucked it all up to give Robin the O.K.

Nightfire: "Don't worry Robin. I promise, I won't do anything stupid, especially killing someone, even a criminal."

Robin: "Let's hope you keep that promise. You are dismissed."

Nightfire was glad that Robin wasn't too mad to her, even if she wanted to kill Johnny. So with confidence on her face she left the living room and headed back to her room.

* * *

Hours later, Robin was on the roof of the tower, watching the sunset and thinking about what Nightfire said.

Robin: _"So Nightfire wants to kill Johnny for the death of her father. I don't blame her though. She never had a father ever since she was born and it is her chance to have a complete life with him. But she promise that she won't kill Johnny. I hope she'll keep it. Still, there's something about Nightfire that's bothering me as of late."_

Starfire: "Robin."

Robin turned around to see who's said his name and saw Starfire behind an open doorway heading downstairs and indoors.

Robin: "Starfire, what are you doing here?"

Starfire: "Forgive me but Nightfire told me that you were on the roof. I thought you would deserve some company."

Robin: "Sure, have a seat."

Starfire sat next to Robin. To them it's like their private hang out spot for some time, their own get away from their super hero work.

Starfire: "Nightfire told me that you didn't like the way she saved you back at the building of money."

Robin: "Actually Star, I was glad that she saved me; I just didn't like the way she took down Adonis. She was almost killed him in the process."

Starfire: "Really?"

Robin: "Yeah, and then she said that she wants to kill Johnny Rancid."

Starfire: "What? But why?"

Robin: "Because she wants revenge on her father's death. Ever since she was born she never had a father in her life. Since her life wasn't completed she'll do anything to have her revenge. I should know, I had that type of experience once."

Starfire: "But do you really think that she'll cause the death of a murderer? That's not right."

Robin: "Don't worry Star, I talked to Night and she promised she wouldn't kill anyone, especially Johnny. We'll take him down the old fashion way."

Starfire: "I hope you're right."

The two remained silent for a few minutes until Starfire started talking.

Starfire: "Robin."

Robin: "Yeah Starfire."

Starfire: "There is something that was on my mind for quite some time. And I wanted to say it to you but I was afraid that you would think of me different."

Robin: "Star, it doesn't matter what you say. No matter what happens, we'll always be together."

Starfire: "O.K., I'll tell you. Robin, do you like me?"

Robin: "Of course Star, I like everyone here."

Starfire: "No Robin. I mean do you "like me" like me?"

Robin: "Like you meaning, love?"

Starfire nodded her head the same time Robin turned completely red and was swallowing a lump in his throat. He quickly shook off the redness and respond to that question.

Robin: "Uh… Why do ask that question Star?"

Starfire: "Because I think you tried ask that question before."

Robin: "Excuse me?"

Starfire: "A few weeks ago, you were going to say something to me. But when Nightfire came, you never got a chance saying it. I was afraid that you were going to forget it."

Robin: "Star, I would never forget something like that. You see the truth is that I do love you; ever since the day you came. But I don't know if you love me back, if you have someone on Tamaran that also love you, if you truly have feelings for me."

Starfire heard every word Robin said and understands what he truly meant. But answering back to him is going to be hard on her as well. So she tries to make it as short as she can.

Starfire: "Robin, remember the time we were stranded on the remote alien planet?"

Robin: "Yeah I remember."

Starfire: "And in the cave, before we were attacked, you said a few things that you liked about me. Tell me, what did you said to me?"

Robin: "Well Star, I said that it's awesome how you shoot star bolts, how I feel that you are brave and the strongest I have ever met, and as long we were together, everything would be O.K. Why did you ask?"

Starfire: "Because I feel the same way with you. You see, I like the way you were courageous and to risk your life to save others. I like how you are mysterious behind that mask of yours. And you're the reason why I'm here."

Robin: "What?"

Starfire: "When I was small, I didn't like the rules of Tamaran, especially being wed by a betrothed. Some people think that being married to a selected bride and groom would be the happiest day of their lives, but to me it's miserable. I know as a princess it's the way of my people, but deep down inside me it's as what your people from this planet calls, bullshit. I want to have a relationship with someone before I marry, someone who has the same feelings for me as I do with them. So when I reached my age of travel, I journeyed to Earth to start a new life and to find someone that would love me."

Robin: "But Star, I thought you were excited when you were going to be married on Tamaran. That was until the grand ruler was Blackfire and your betrothed was some ugly booger creep."

Starfire: "Like I said before, I was having a bit sick home feeling so I wanted to visit Tamaran and let you, my friends, experience it. As I was saying, when I arrived on earth, I don't know where to begin. Then I was attacked by a bunch of bad people and tried to assault me. That was until you came and rescued me from them. When I first me you, you were both brave and strong just like me. And when Persephone wanted to kiss you so that we can find the location of Slade's area of hiding, you removed you mask and I saw you eyes. I have never seen blue eyes so beautiful in my life."

Robin: "Starfire, I didn't know you care about me so much. But you still didn't-"

Before Robin could finish his sentence, he felt a warm touch on the side of his face. He took a quick look and was shocked to see Starfire kissing him in the cheek. After that kiss, she stood up and looked at Robin with trusting eyes.

Starfire: "To answer your question Robin. Yes, I do love you."

Robin's eyes grew when she said those five words as Starfire gave him a generous smile and left. When she headed back downstairs, Robin was still surprised about what transpired during the last minute and rubbed the cheek that was kissed.

Robin: "I can't believe it; she loves me!"

Robin then smiled and thought about what would happen to them in the future. What both Robin and Starfire didn't know was that Nightfire was floating below them at the side of the tower, listening to every word they said.

Nightfire: _"They expressed their feeling for one another and sealed their relationships for good."_

She gave a smile and flew back to her room.

* * *

**Well that's a touching chapter. I know that the kiss in the cheek isn't a bit much but you'll wait for the end of the story, then it'll be interesting. And if anyone's wondering who Persephone is, she is the wife of Merovingian; both of them are characters from the Matrix Reloaded and Revolutions. And what Starfire said about Persephone kissing Robin, that was from one of the chapters on _"Teen Matrix"_. If you read it, you'll understand. I'm going to start the next chapter soon and yes Nightfire's secret is going to be revealed. Please Review.**


	8. Shocking Evidence

**Just had a few more reviews for one day, it seems that its getting a little slow. But this next chapter can speed things up a bit. In chapter eight of Nightfire, LM and Cyborg go into Night's room to get a few more clues when they found something real shocking. This will put the pieces together and is quite suspenseful. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Shocking Evidence

The next day, it's yet another peaceful time in Titans Tower. Starfire, Raven, Terra, and Nightfire were at the mall shopping for girls' stuff. Beast Boy was with them because he lost a bet against Nightfire on Tekken 5. If Beast Boy won the bet he would take Nightfire to anywhere he wants, if Nightfire wins Beast Boy would become her personal slave for a day. Well, it all ended real bad for Beast Boy as he lost five rounds. Robin was in the living room, looking for information on Johnny Rancid in the Titan Mainframe and still thinking about Starfire saying that she loves him. And Cyborg was in his room looking through all the videos he recorded about Nightfire's techniques from both the combat arena and the obstacle course. Looking at her moves looked strangely familiar and Cyborg knows where it all came from. He then heard a knock at his door, so he left the recording on pause and headed to the door. When the automatic door slid open, he saw LM outside his room.

Cyborg: "Sup LM? What are you doing here?"

LM: "Just need to borrow some equipment from you. If you don't mind."

Cyborg: "Sure, why not. Come in."

LM entered the room and searched for a few devices for his experiments.

Cyborg: "Still searching for Nightfire's family connections?"

LM: "You could say that. All these weeks I've been gathering up samples from blood, hair, fingerprints, I even got sweat from the punching bag Nightfire always use at the gym."

Cyborg: "That's gross man. Did you find anything about them?"

LM: "All I know so far is that she has both strands of human and Tamaranean DNA. Since her eyes are blue and she talks like a human, unlike Starfire's native tongue, she seems more adapted to Earth then Tamaran. But ask for the family connection, I don't have a clue. So I need to borrow some of your equipment get more information through the samples, since my equipment isn't enough. What about you? You got anything about her fighting style."

Cyborg: "See for yourself."

LM approached the computer council Cyborg was on and looked through the screens. He watched Nightfire at combat practice fighting on the ground on one screen and flying and shooting star bolts in the other. A few more screens showed Nightfire fighting off criminals with the combination of both. LM continued staring at them, and didn't know what's going on.

LM: "So, what am I looking at?"

Cyborg then typed a few keys on his keyboard and two pop up video windows appeared below Nightfire's combat. The two videos showed both Robin and Starfire doing the same type of technique as Nightfire.

LM: "O.K., do you have an explanation for this Cy?"

Cyborg: "Yes, I do have an explanation. As you can see, Nightfire's fighting style is exactly the same as Rob's and Star's technique."

LM: "You mean that she was taught by the same teacher's as our friends."

Cyborg: "Well it's possible. I mean Night's been taught by Chui-Hui, you know, "The True Master". But the rest seems like a complete blur to me."

Cyborg looked up and notices LM with a concerned face.

Cyborg: "Hey LM, something bothering you?"

LM snapped out of his trance and look at Cyborg.

LM: "Oh, it's nothing Cyborg? It's just that Robin's been a little up tight as of late since Nightfire showed up."

Cyborg: "You think Robin is obsessed with Nightfire now?"

LM: "Possibly. When Robin gets a lead on Slade, he never rests until he takes him down. But Nightfire is a whole different story. He thinks that she's keeping a secret and he wants us to help him. But I don't think a few samples and recorded training videos aren't going to cut it."

Cyborg: "Well then if you were Robin, what will you do to find some secrets?"

LM pondered about it for a minute and had a smirk on his face.

LM: "I go right to the source."

* * *

A few minutes later, both LM and Cyborg were in the hallway just outside a specific room, Nightfire's room.

Cyborg: "No way, no how! You are not making me go in there!"

LM: "C'mon Cy, were just going to go in her room, look around for clues in five minutes, and head back out. Simple as that."

Cyborg: "Well then, why don't you go in her room and I'll stay right here?"

LM: "Geez, what crawled up you metal leg and died Cy? This isn't you."

Cyborg: "Look, I know that you like to be sneaky and searching through a room. But the last time I went into someone's room, me and BB were sucked into Raven's mirror and was in her head for sometime."

LM: "Uh-huh. Well this time it's going to be different. The girls are all at the mall doing who knows what for don't know how long and the only people here are the two of us and Robin. I say this is the opportunity we need to get some dirt on Nightfire. Besides, do you want Robin to drive us up a wall?"

Cyborg: "I guess not."

LM: "Then let's get in there and get this over with!"

Cyborg gave out a quiet sigh and entered Nightfire's room with LM. They looked around and saw a few luggage's opened up and was half filled with clothes, the rest of the clothes were hung in the closet, a half made bed, a vanity filled with make up and lotions, and a mess of DVD's, CD's, and a portable I-POD.

Cyborg: "And I thought Beast Boy's room was a mess."

LM: "All right, let's get this started."

They then split up and search the room from top to bottom.

Cyborg: "Exactly, what are we looking for?"

LM: "Something that can tell us about Night's parents."

Cyborg: "And by the way this room looks, it's going to take us a lot longer then I thought."

Cyborg then proceeded to the work desk when he spotted Nightfire's dark blue diary. He quickly flipped through the pages and looked through the last entry._

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_ I was lucky with Robin. I thought he was going to kill me after what I did to Adonis, but instead he left me a warning. That warning was not to kill anyone, not even Johnny Rancid. I think I'll handle it but there's something that's been bothering me as of late. Apparently Robin has been a little uncertain about me. Thinking there's something in me that's not right. He's been keeping an eye on me for some time, acting sort of weird. Even Cyborg and LM are doing the same thing. Like two days ago, when I was finished drinking my juice and put it in the dishwasher, LM came out of nowhere and grabbed my cup. I asked him what he was doing and he said that the dishwasher was broken and he'll clean it in the bathroom. The weirdest part is that the dishwasher was working fine when I had breakfast. Pretty weird. I think they're trying to get close to my secret and I don't blame them. It's been weeks since I arrived and I don't think I can lie to them any longer. I don't care what my mom said anymore, whether I like it or not I have to tell them the truth. But a secret's a secret so I have to keep my mouth shut. And the sooner we find Johnny and put him out of his misery, the better._

_Nightfire_

* * *

After scanning the entry on the diary, Cyborg understands what it all meant.

Cyborg: "Hey LM, you gotta take a look at-"

When Cyborg turned around to look at LM but found something disturbing. What he saw was LM looking through the panty dware grabbing anything he sees. Cyborg jaw was dropped big time and then got pissed at what he saw. He quickly approached LM and tap on his shoulder to make him look and Cy.

Cyborg: "What are you doing?"

LM: "Oh uh… I'm just checking for stain samples in the dwares. You may never know if there's something important."

Cyborg: "Oh really? Looks like a simple panty raid to me."

LM: "Yeah… I uh… Come on Cy, I'm a lonely man. I can't help it."

Cyborg: "Dude, this is not Room Raiders. If Nightfire sees you carrying her panties, she's going to lose it. Put them back now!"

LM: "Cyborg, did you ever had the chance at looking at some girl's panties up close?"

Cyborg: "I don't want to talk about it. Stop groping them, put them back, and let's get out of here."

LM: "Just five more minutes man, keep searching and I'll be done with this soon."

Cyborg: "O.K., that does it. I didn't want to do this but-"

Quickly he grabbed the panties from LM's filthy hands but LM pulled them back. Soon they were in a fight in a cloud smoke, going around a room.

LM: "What are you doing?"

Cyborg: "Let go of the panties before Nightfire sees you!"

LM: "You're ripping the fabric apart!"

Cyborg: "I'll rip you apart if you don't let go!"

They continued fighting when they hit the nightstand by accident. Something then fall off the top and landed on the floor. The two then did a tug a war on the ground pulling the panties to the limit. They then stopped as they hear the sound of dinging music. They then noticed a locket on the floor making that noise. Both LM and Cyborg let go of the panties and approached the locket. LM picked it up and observed the locket.

Cyborg: "What do you think it is?"

LM: "Looks like some kind of locket, must be Nightfire's."

After observing the locket on the outside, LM then opened it to see what's on the inside. Once he opened the locket his eyed were wide in shock.

LM: "Oh my god… Cyborg, you better take a look at this."

Cyborg took the locket from LM's hand and look at it. He too was surprised as LM.

Cyborg: "Is that who I think it is?"

LM: "Uh huh."

Cyborg: "And is that-"

LM: "That's her Cy. Needless to say, its all the proof we need. We better show this to Robin, he has to know."

Cyborg nodded as they exited Nightfire's room and headed to the living room.

* * *

In the main living room, Robin was at the Titan Mainframe, looking for any reports on Johnny. But most of the time, he was still thinking about what Starfire said, saying that she loves him. He then rubbed on the cheek that Starfire kissed and was thinking what would it feel like to kiss her in the lips. Suddenly, the sliding doors were opened and Cyborg and LM came into the living area.

Cyborg: "Robin, we found something! You better come and see this!"

They waited for Robin's response but they didn't here anything.

LM: "Uh Robin…"

Still silent.

LM: "Robin…"

Robin then turned around to look at his teammates and had a weird look on his face.

Robin: "She loves me."

Cyborg: "Excuse me."

Robin: "You hear me Cyborg, Starfire loves me. She emitted her feelings to me yesterday. She told me what she thought about me and then kissed me on the cheek. I never expect a kiss to be so warm before. It's so lovely…"

LM and Cyborg looked at each other knowing that this isn't the Robin they know.

Cyborg: "Uh Robin, are you O.K.?"

Robin: "I'm better then O.K., I think I'm in love."

LM: "Well it's nice that you and Starfire have finally settled your relationships and all, but I think we have some disturbing news for you."

Robin: "Can you wait for five more minutes, I'm still thinking about our future ahead for us."

LM gave off a desperate sigh and looked at Cyborg completely flabbergasted.

LM: "It's official, we lost Robin."

Cyborg: "Maybe not."

Cyborg then got close to Robin to ask him a question.

Cyborg: "All right Robin, what type of future are you going to have with Starfire?"

Robin: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe we can go steady, go out on a couple of dates, and when ever I'm ready or not, I'll propose to her."

Cyborg: "I see, so you two will get married and live together as husband and wife huh?"

Robin: "Yeah, and have a house of our own, and maybe some children."

Cybrog: "Right, well I hate to spoiler your fantasy but it's possible you will have one kid and it will be a girl. Too bad you're not going to be around with your daughter even after she's born or have a marriage with Star."

Robin snapped out of his trance when he heard what Cyborg said.

Robin: "What are you talking about?"

With the Boy Wonder snapping back to reality, LM walked to him with Nightfire's locket in his hand.

LM: "We were in Nightfire's room, trying to find some clues. When we found this."

LM put his hand into his trench coat pocket and took out Nightfire's locket. He then gave it to Robin as he looked at it.

Robin: "What's this?"

LM: "It's Nightfire's locket. Apparently there's more to Nightfire then meets the eyes."

Robin inspected the outside of the locket and saw the picture of Tamaran and the black bird with a blue N on top of it and the blue jewels around the picture. But when he opened it and saw the pictures, he was both surprised and confused.

Robin: "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Cyborg: "It's no joke Robin, this is the real deal."

Robin continued looking at the locket and knew what it truly meant.

Robin: "Then it's settled; when Nightfire gets back we're going to have a real serious talk. You two are going to help me right?"

LM and Cyborg: "Yeah."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the girls were back from their shopping experience from the mall. Starfire, Raven, Terra, and Nightfire entered the main entrance and proceeded to the elevator.

Terra: "Man, who would've thought that spending more time in the mall would've been more exciting."

Nightfire: "Yeah, good thing the mall had a 50 off on all items in all the stores. I hope you girls have enough closet space in your rooms."

Starfire: "Raven, it's so nice that you joined us in our hanging out in the mall of shopping. I thought you didn't like shopping with me."

Raven: "Actually, I still don't like it. The reason why I joined you, is because I want to see Beast Boy getting tortured."

The telepath looked Beast Boy was right behind the girls carrying all sorts of bags from Limited Too, Lady Foot Locker, Macy's, Sephora, Hot Topic, The Gap, and Nordstrom.

Beast Boy: "You know, you girls should help carry these things or something so that way I can feel my hands."

Nightfire: "Oh no BB, we made a bet that whoever wins Tekken 5 will go where ever they want and the loser would be his or her servant for one day."

Beast Boy: "Oh come on, you can't do this to me. At least carry one bag for me please!"

They all enter the elevator and headed up to the main living room.

Nightfire: "Sorry Beast Boy, but a bet's a bet. Oh and by the way, after you put the bags in our rooms you have to give me a massage at the rooftop."

Raven: "You mind if I can join you? I haven't had a good massage in a long time."

Nightfire: "Of course Rae, why not?"

Beast Boy: "What?"

Raven: "Oh and Beast Boy, if you don't do my massage the way the egg people on that alien planet did, I we'll send you to another dimension. A dimension where there are no video games, no comics, and no tofu."

Beast Boy: "Crap, Crap, DOUBLE CRAP!"

The elevator stopped as they made it to the main living room. They walk down the long hallway and entered the living room, where they saw Robin leaning on the back of the circular sofa and LM and Cyborg sitting around the table.

Starfire: "Friends, we're back from our joyous trip to the mall of shopping. Did you miss us so?"

Robin, Cyborg, and LM remained silent and they didn't look like they weren't happy to see them.

Starfire: "Friends?"

Nightfire: "Don't worry Star; they must be in deep thought for some reason. If you guys need me I'll be in my room."

Just as Nightfire was about to leave, Robin stopped her there.

Robin: "Don't go anywhere Nightfire; we're going to have a serious talk."

Nightfire: "What is it this time? If it's about the fight with Adonis, I told you already. I promise I won't kill anyone."

Robin: "It's not that Night; it's about you lying to us."

The girls and Beast Boy looked at Nightfire with confused looks on their faces.

Nightfire: "Lying? What do you mean?"

Robin: "Don't play dumb Nightfire! We know the truth!"

Night's eyes went a little wide at first, but regained composure as she was in deep thought.

Nightfire: _"Ah shit! They know my secret! But how?"_

Starfire didn't know what was going on so she approached Robin and asked him a question.

Starfire: "Robin, what do you mean she was lying to us?"

Robin: I don't know how to say this, but I'll say it as well as I could. Do you know that she talked about her parents being legendary heroes?

Starfire: "Yes I remember. Why?"

Robin: "I hate to say this but… We're Nightfire's parents."

* * *

**Oh… There's a cliffhanger for you. On the next chapter, Nightfire will tell the truth and finally, we're going to have some insights about Johnny Rancid's whereabouts. Please Review.**


	9. The Unquestionable Truth

**Well, after my last chapter, the reviews keep pilling in. They all want me get started with the second part and wants me to get on it right away. Well, I kept my promise and here's your chapter. Nightfire is going to tell the truth and the Titans get a lead on Johnny Rancid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Unquestionable Truth

Starfire was quite speechless when Robin answered her question as her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped opened. The entire living area was quiet until Starfire broke the silence.

Starfire: "Wha… What?"

Robin: "You heard me Star, Nightfire's parents are us."

Starfire: "I… I do not understand."

Robin: "Listen Starfire, right now it seems little hard to swallow right now. But this is the truth and we can't run away from it."

Starfire: "But this… This is not right! How can Nightfire be our daughter? She is our friend! Look at us Robin, we're too young to get married and have a family! This doesn't make any sense!"

Robin: "Oh really? Well then take a look at this."

He then held out his hand showing Nightfire's locket. Nightfire, in her mind, was completely shocked when she saw her locket in Robin's hands.

Nightfire: "My locket! How did he get it?"

Starfire looked at the locket and then took it from Robin's hands. She then took a closer look at it and then looked at Robin.

Starfire: "What is this?"

Robin: "It's Nightfire's locket, LM and Cyborg found it in her room. But as the old saying goes, "It's not the outside that's important, it's the inside"."

Starfire slowly opened the locket and saw the three pictures and heard the Tamaranean lullaby.

Starfire: "This song, it's a lullaby on Tamaran where mothers soothed their babies to a deep sleep."

Robin: "It's not the song I'm worried about Star, it's the pictures."

Starfire inspected the picture and was real confusing for her. The middle picture showed Nightfire smiling with a futuristic city with a bridge and river in the background and on the left side was a picture of Robin. But the picture on the right showed a Tamranean woman in her late thirties. Her face was beautiful, her hair was shiny red and the style looks like its on fire, and her eyes were glittering like green emeralds. Starfire looked at the picture closely then looked at Robin again.

Starfire: "I can tell that you and Nightfire are in this locket, but I can't tell who the woman in one of the pictures. In fact, she almost looks strangely familiar."

Robin: "That's because she's you."

Star's face went completely white when she heard that and was stuttering, trying to get some words out of her mouth.

Starfire: "I- I can't- This is- I don't be-"

Robin: "Don't talk Starfire, I'll explain everything. Nightfire had kept a secret from us the whole time and she didn't tell us because she was afraid. I knew something was up with her before you guys realized it from the start. So I investigated on who her parents were, with a little help."

Starfire then looked at LM and Cyborg sitting at the table area.

LM: "He's right Starfire; we were involved in his search and did all we could to find some clues on her family connections. I was gathering and examining samples from Nightfire's blood all the way down to her sweat and the results were quite unique. Her DNA strands are both human and Tamaranean and judging by the way she acts, she's more adapted to Earth then Tamaran. She has the strength and power as you, but has the fighting style and determination as Robin."

Cyborg: "While we're on the subject, I was recording Night's fighting technique on my spy camera. I've recorded the fights between you two and Nightfire in the combat arena, something Robin set up to see how tough she is, the obstacle course, and a couple of fights against some villains. What I can put together is that her combat style matches the two of yours. Possible that she was taught by the same teachers from both planets, but I could be half wrong."

Starfire then turned her head to see Robin's face for the final conclusion.

Robin: "Once all the pieces had been collected Cyborg and LM went into Nightfire's room to find any evidence that match their clues. That's when they found this locket. Nightfire must've kept it in her room away from the others. One of the pictures does show me, but the other picture showed and older version of yourself, your future self to be exact. So you see Starfire, the answer on whose Nightfire's parents are was right in front of us the whole time. You are the mother and I am the father that's going to be murdered by Johnny Rancid."

Starfire let all the information seep into her mind as she dropped the locket from her hands and letting it hit the floor. She slowly walked away from Robin as tears formed on her eyes. She then turned around and saw Nightfire with her head down now that she's found out. Starfire quickly grabbed Night by the shoulders and shook her furiously.

Starfire: "Please tell me that this is the joke of sickness! Please tell me that it's all a lie friend Nightfire! Please!"

Night just lowered her head and her eyes were closed, knowing that it was too late to cover it all up.

Nightfire: "I'm sorry Star, but it's the truth. I am you daughter."

Starfire then let go of Nightfire as her fear started to kick in. As she was slowly backing away from Nightfire, her knees started to feel weak and vision was getting blurry. And just like that, she passed out behind Robin. Robin grabbed her before she fell on the floor and then looked up at Nightfire and then saw his friends looking at them in shock and confusion.

Raven: "Didn't see that coming."

* * *

Five minutes later, some of the Titans were sitting around the curved sofa with Nightfire sitting on the round table. Cyborg took Starfire to the infirmary for immediate checkups. After a few tests, Cyborg head back to his teammates for the news. Robin was the first to see him and stood up to talk to him.

Robin: "Well Cyborg, is she all right?"

Cyborg: "She'll be fine. The poor girl just passed out after hearing the news. She'll be up soon, I hope."

Robin: "Good."

He then sits down and looked at his future daughter with icy cold daggers in his eyes.

Robin: "Nightfire, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Nightfire: "I'm sorry Robin, but I had to keep this a secret from all of you until I leave. I didn't know that I would be found out soon."

LM: "When it comes to Robin, he won't rest until he gets what he needs."

Beast Boy: "So why won't you tell us the truth."

Nightfire: "Like Robin said, I would be afraid. If you knew more about me, you would treat me differently. So I had to make sure that my secret's safe."

Raven: "That could explain why you're blocking my telepathy. Who taught you that technique?"

Nightfire: "Isn't it obvious, you taught me."

Raven's face went to a clueless state and wasn't expecting that.

Raven: "I did?"

Nightfire: "Yes. When I was twelve, you decided to teach me a few special abilities to block any weak telechanises powers."

Raven: "Weak?"

Nightfire: "Please understand Rae, your powers were quite impressive but at your age you are not quite powerful enough. But when you grow older, your powers will grow stronger. You have to train and meditate long and hard, then you'll reach the peak of your power."

Raven was speechless when Night said that she'll be more powerful in the future.

Robin: "Those are some words of wisdom, but I think we have to talk about you now and we want to know everything. For instance, you told me once that your grandfather trained you to fight. Is your grandfather-"

Nightfire: "Batman? That's him. You are a pretty smart for a soon to be father. And I bet you're wondering who taught me how to fly and shoot star bolts. You see my mother, Starfire, taught me those abilities at a young age. I learned to fly at the age of five, aerial combat at seven, and firing star bolts at nine. I know I was too young to learn those abilities, but my mom said that in order for me to survive the outside world, I have to be like my family and be strong for myself."

Beast Boy: "Hang on Night. You said that you know us in the history books, but Starfire taught you to fly and shoot star bolts, Batman showed you how to fight, and Raven gave you abilities to block any mind probing. That means that you know the team personally. Are you a part of the new Teen Titans, if there is one?"

Nightfire: "Well just to let you know, the Teen Titans exist on my time. And to answer your question, I'm not a member, I'm the leader."

The entire place went silent when that answer was heard. The place was too quiet until Terra was the first to say something.

Terra: "Wow, when you said you wanted to follow in the family's footsteps, you ain't kidding. That seems like a tough job for you."

Nightfire: "Yeah well, being a leader isn't easy. But once your teammates follow your orders and you bring full teamwork to succeed, you get use to it."

Robin: "O.K., O.K., enough of all this shit. What I really want to know is why you didn't tell us the truth in the first place? Why didn't you tell me I'm your father or say that Starfire is your mother?"

Nightfire: "Robin, if I did tell you the truth, you would consider me a different person. I didn't really mean to close it under lock and key but I made a promise to my mother that I won't tell any of you about my secret."

Cyborg: "Sounds like a heavy burden for you."

Nightfire: "It is. All my life I had everything I ever wanted. A loving mother, great friends, becoming a leader of my own team. But there's one thing I never had that everyone else had, a father. That's why I headed to this time, to protect you Robin. Since you're my father, I have to protect you from any danger. That's the reason why I kind of got aggressive on Adonis, because I was afraid that he might hurt you. But now, I'm afraid I have one option left."

Nightfire jumped off the table and walked past the team. Everyone stood up and saw Nightfire heading to the sliding doors leading out.

Robin: "Nightfire, where you going?"

She looked at the team and was showing signs of tears coming out of her eyes.

Nightfire: "Since you guys know about my secret, I guess I'm not needed here anymore. I'll see if I can find Johnny on my own. I'm so sorry guys; I wish you would understand about my life."

Nightfire shed a tear and was about to leave until Raven appeared through the floor near the exit. Nightfire stopped when she saw Raven staring with her deep purple eyes. Nightfire slowly backed away not wanting to talk to anyone and decided to leave through the window since she could fly. But when she turned around to start flying, she saw Robin face to face with her.

Robin: "Nightfire, I understand that you did a terrible thing keeping secrets from us and you might think that we're mad at you. But the thing is, we respect you."

Nightfire: "You are?"

Robin: "Yes. You see, you're not the only one with secrets around here. Most of us have secrets that even we can't tell. It's what makes us what we are. And when you told us the truth, you were brave."

Nightfire: "You mean that you're not mad at me, after what I said? You don't think of me as a different person?"

Robin: "As far as I know, you are still our honorary Titan for toady, tomorrow, and in the far future."

Nightfire looked around and noticed the rest of the team smiling at her. She then looked back at Robin and he was smiling at her too.

Nightfire: "But what about my mission?"

Robin: "We'll still help you track down Johnny and put him behind bars."

Nightfire: "Thanks Robin, you're a real lifesaver. But there's one more thing I should know."

Robin: "Yeah, and what is it?"

Nightfire: "Since you know a lot about me, you mind if I can call you daddy?"

Robin's face turned completely red as his team looked at him with pure embarrassment. He quickly shook it off.

Robin: "Uh… Let's not go too far on that. I'm still a teenager, remember?"

Nightfire: "I know that, I was just joking. Can't you take a joke?"

Just then, someone cell phone starts ringing and the team to look at LM. He took out his Samsung cell phone in his jacket pocket and looked at the screen on the phone.

LM: "Hang on guys; I got a call to make."

He picks it up and places it on his ear.

LM: "Hello?"

LM continued talking as Beast Boy wanted to know one more thing.

Beast Boy: "So Nightfire, since you're Robin's and Starfire's daughter, I was wondering. Are we going to have children in the future?"

BB looks at Terra with those gleaming green eyes while Terra looked at Beast Boy and smiled lovingly.

Nightfire: "Now that's something you guys will have to wait and find out for yourself."

LM: "What?" **…** "You're kidding!" **…** "Perfect, I'll talk to the team about this! Peace out."

LM hangs up the phone and looked at his teammates.

LM: "Guess what guys? We got ourselves a lead on Johnny Rancid."

Teen Titans: "What?"

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting on the wrap around couch looking the TV/Window with LM next to it.

LM: "I got a call from the operator of the Zealots and he said that the team spotted some unusual activities going on in their sector. They sent one of their members as a spy to see what was going on. That's when they found these people."

He typed a few key sequences on one of the computer council and the screen showed criminal records of people wearing hoods and pantyhose over their heads.

LM: "They call themselves the Hoodz. They're a bunch of low lives doing whatever they can to survive in the dark streets. Their reports seem the usual, bank heists, damaging property, grand theft auto, the works."

Beast Boy: "So, what's this has to do with Johnny?"

LM: "I'm getting to that BB. Rumor has that the Hoodz have acquired military weapons and a leader that can lead into the middle of chaos. Thanks to the Zealot's undercover operative, they ID their leader."

LM punched a few more keys and the screen showed a picture of a gang of Hoodz standing facing their new leader that stood tall on a few crates. The computer zoomed in on the leader and once it enhanced, the team couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Nightfire had to stand up at what she saw on the monitor. The leader was a big muscular man that has dark gray skin, spiky black hair, light blue eyes, and black lightning bolt tattoos around his arms. It was obvious that the new leader of the Hoodz was none other then…

Nightfire: "Johnny Rancid!"

LM: "Yeah, it's him all right. According to the police files, he got out of jail three months ago for "good behavior". I say he got himself a sleazy lawyer, and probation money."

Robin: "Do they know where Johnny's hiding?"

LM: "Sadly, they don't know. However they were able to raid the Hoodz old hideout since Johnny came to them and moved out of it. They then found maps and that will lead them to Jump City with a couple of spots to hang out. I can print out a map and mark the places they go to."

Robin: "Great work LM. Once you get the places down, we'll go search the areas and take them out."

Nightfire: "And once we take care of them, we'll question them on where Johnny's hiding."

Robin: "You definitely sound a lot like me Night. We should split up and search the city for the Hoodz once LM gives us places. Raven and Cyborg, you'll search downtown. LM and Beast Boy, investigate the docks. Nightfire and I will go to the suburbs."

Cyborg: "Um, what about Starfire? She still sleeping after the ordeal she experienced."

Robin: "Terra will take care of Starfire until she wakes up. I'll call her if we have any new leads on Johnny. We have put a stop to this once and for all."

Everyone nodded and they went to their rooms getting ready for their mission.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter nine. I don't know if it's a little confusing because I was starting to ran out of ideas, but at least I did my best. The next chapter's going action packed, so stay tuned. Please Review.**


	10. Hoodz Beat Down

**Got my chapter posted, and about time too. Sorry for the delay, but my computer's been freezing periodically and it was getting hard for me to write. But I'm back and ready for this. Well, the reviews seem a little slow, but I'm pretty sure that everyone's reading my story. Not to mention that there are some people that want me to hurry up with the next chapter. I just wanted to say that I have other stuff to do as well. So me writing this chapter is going to take some time. All I need to say is that you guys need to be patient until I post the next chapter. Speaking of which, I should get on with chapter at once. The Titans split up to find where the Hoodz are hanging out to ask some questions. But when it comes to LM, he would beat them up first and ask questions later.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Hoodz are like a bunch of gang characters from the video game, Manhunt. Plus, someone else from the first chapter of Nightfire is going to make an appearance; you just gotta read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hoodz Beat Down

On the streets of Jump City, in the dark of night, the Teen Titans split up in search for the Hoodz usual hangouts, leaving Terra to aid Starfire in the tower until she wakes up. As per ordered, Raven and Cyborg went downtown in the T Car in search of some places LM marked on the map. After going through an arcade and a karaoke bar, they found nothing. Robin, driving his R-Cycle, and Nightfire, who was flying, went to the suburbs doing the same thing, by looking over a junkyard and national park. They too had no luck searching for the gang. And LM and Beast Boy took the Pontiac GTO and drove to the city docks, where they start with the first place that was marked on the map.

The GTO was parked on in an alley way not to far away from one of the Hoodz usual hangouts. LM was at the steering wheel while Beast Boy sat next to him.

Beast Boy: "So let me get this straight. Of all places the Hoodz hang out at, they have to pick a billiards bar?"

LM: "That's what the Zealots database said. The billiards bar is where all the gangs hang out and rumor has it that there are a lot of fights inside."

Beast Boy: "Please don't tell me that you're getting into any fight in there."

LM: "Any reason why I won't get involved?"

Beast Boy: "Because every time you get into a fight, you are the only one still standing while the others either get knocked out or killed."

LM: "You say that like it's a bad thing. Listen, this is going to be different. I'll go in, check the place out, and call the others incase the Hoodz are here. If they're not there, we'll go to the next location. You're going to be my backup, right?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, but if I get in there, they will be like, _"Hey look, it's one of the Titans! KILL HIM!"_ And the next thing you know, BANG, I'm going to be in a pool of blood. I don't want to die; I got a long life ahead. I want to propose to Terra in the near future, I haven't paid for a moped, I never-"

LM: "BEAST BOY! Chill the hell down will ya? You know you can enter the bar in disguise. You're a changeling, remember?"

Beast Boy had a red face filled with embarrassment as an anime sweat drop came down his side of his head.

Beast Boy: "ha ha… oops, my bad… So what am I going as?"

LM: "Just go as something that's no one will notice. You know, an animal that can fit in a bar environment."

Beast Boy: "Got it. What about you? What if they find out about you?"

LM: "I'm pretty sure I can handle it myself. If the heat gets a little too hot, I'll signal you for back up."

Beast Boy: "What kind of signal?"

LM: "You know it when I say it. Let's go!"

* * *

A few minutes later, LM was walking down the docks and headed to a building with a neon sign that says, _"Crazy Paul's Billiards Zone"_. The building was painted in a metallic blue and black coat and at the top of the building was a big eight ball with a pool stick hitting it. He quickly looked around and saw no bouncers in the area, meaning it's going to be easier then he thought. Before he entered the building, he looked to his left and noticed Beast Boy, who morphed into a mouse, going into a small hole.

LM: _"Lucky rat bastard…"_

LM then entered the billiards bar and looked around at his surroundings. The place seems like a normal everyday billiards room with six to seven pool tables, five arcade games separated in different directions, a jukebox playing some classic rock, and a bar in the western wall. LM then approached the bar and sat on one of the stools. The owner of the bar, Paul, approached LM with a customer satisfying face.

Paul: "Good evening sir, what can I get you?"

LM looked at the bartender and smiled.

LM: "Get me some coke and a shot of Sangria."

The bartender nodded and went to get his drinks. LM then looked around to see that there're a few people playing pool or hanging out. He thought that maybe if he can wait a little while, something might happen. Suddenly the door opened loudly followed by a group of eight people laughing and talking. He quickly noticed one of the shirts that had a picture of a gas mask with a name below it reading _"Hoodz"_. LM smiled when he saw them.

LM: _"Looks like I won't have to wait after all."_

Paul then gave LM the soda and the shot of Sangria and LM gave the signal for thanks. The Hoodz approached one of pool tables, as one of the members shout out to the Paul.

Hoodz member 1: "Hey Paul! Bottles of Corona and keep them coming!"

Paul: "What's the celebration for today guys?"

Hoodz member 1: "That's something you don't want to know Paul. Now give us a round of Coronas and make them snappy."

Paul shook his head since he doesn't want to know at all. LM looked over his shoulder and see Beast Boy scurrying across the floor, not getting caught. He then went under the table close to where the Hoodz were, to spy on them. LM gave a smirk, knowing that Beast Boy's keeping a real low profile, then went back to his drinks and sipped on his Coke. Back to the Hoodz, they were standing around playing a game of pool.

Hoodz member 2: "So, what's the plan for tonight man?"

Hoodz member 1: "We'll wait here until the boss gives us the call. Then we'll proceed on the operation."

Hoodz member 3: "So what's Johnny's plan anyways? There could be a reason why we have to use some heavy weapons and moving to Jump City."

Hoodz member 1: "Glad you asked homie. You see, Johnny told me to tell you guys that we're going to make a huge impact on Jump City. An impact so hard that we will make history. Gentleman, we are going to kill the Teen Titans."

LM's eyes widened when he heard the news. Beast Boy, who his below one of the pool tables next to the Hoodz's own was shocked too.

Hoodz member 2: "You're serious? We're going to destroy the city's finest teenage team?"

Hoodz member 1: "That's right. Apparently, our new boss had a few run ins with them and he got beaten so badly. And it's the same team that took out some of our buddies in Metro a few months ago. He wants redemption and we want revenge. And thanks to Johnny's connections with a few black market weapons specialists, we'll take the Titans down one by one."

Hoodz member 3: "That's great man. I heard these weapons have armor piercing ammunition and have locking systems attached to them. The teenage freak shows won't know what hit him."

Hoodz member 4: "Yeah well you're all forgetting about their honorary member."

Hoodz member 5: "You mean that gun shooting, kung fu fighting hot head that likes to take challenges? Yeah, I heard of him. He once was a leader of his own team, surviving the streets down in Metro. And there're rumors about him posses strange powers, you know like stopping bullets, flying around, that kind of shit. The dude's pretty tough."

Hoodz member 1: "Look, it doesn't matter if this guy's an extremist or superhuman. They are all the same. The Titans are tough but they ain't invincible."

The bartender approached the gang with a tray filled with Corona beer bottles. All the members grabbed the bottles and opened the tops off them.

Hoodz member 1: "All that matters is that we are all looking forward to the future. And thanks to our new boss, he's going to make it our reality. To the Johnny Rancid!"

Hoodz members: "Yeah!"

They all toast each other and drank their Coronas. LM kept looking a few times so that way the Hoodz won't notice. When he finished drinking his shot of Sangria and a glass of coke, he stood up and headed towards the restrooms. Once he was in the restroom, he took out his cell phone to call Robin. After a few rings, Robin picked it up.

_Robin: "Hello."_

LM: "Robin, it's me LM. I got some good news and bad news."

_Robin: "Start with the good news first."_

LM: "Well the good news is that I found a group of Hoodz members hanging out at Crazy Paul's Billiards Zone at the city docks."

_Robin: "That's great! What's the bad news?"_

LM: "Well, both Johnny and the Hoodz want to kill us. I guess Johnny's sick of being beaten by you guys and the Hoodz didn't like when we took out some of their friends at Merovingian's meeting a few months back. And the worst part is that they have weapons that can kill us, don't know what kind of weapons they are, but the way they talked about it sounds bad."

_Robin: "I see. Sounds like it's not going to be pretty."_

LM: "Do you want me to take them out? I got Beast Boy standing by ready to pounce on them."

_Robin: "No! It's best you two should get out of the place and wait for us outside. Give me the coordinance to the billiards place and I'll alert the others. Once we get there, we'll surprise them."_

LM: "Roger that."

* * *

Back at the bar, a drunken person was sitting on his stool, drinking his life away with bottles of Jack Daniels on the counter. The person is infact the gang leader that Nightfire beat him and his team a few weeks ago.

Gang Leader: "GONE! It's all gone. All that planning being whooshed away like dust. Wo-wo, good-bye, see ya!"

The bartender saw him drinking his sorrow away so he took action and approached him.

Paul: "Man, stop drinking all my drinks. You're scaring away my customers here."

Gang Leader: "I don't care anymore. I had a crew, I had a plan, I had everything I need, and I was about to pull the biggest heist in Gotham." _hiccup…_ "But some crazy bitch from a future I don't know about showed up out of nowhere and ruined everything. My teams in jail, my plan down the toilet, and I have to drink all my pain away with gallons of Jacks."

Paul: "And by the way it looks, you are doing a bang up job. Look, I think you had enough Jack Daniels for one day."

Gang Leader: "I DON'T CARE!" _hiccup…_ "I'M NOT DRUNK ENOUGH! I NEED TO WASH AWAY MY PAIN DAMN IT!"

As soon as the gang leader kept on drinking and bitching, LM got out of the restroom after giving the coordinates to Robin and was about to leave when he walked past the bar.

Paul: "That's it. I had it up to here with you. Either you get out of my place or I kick you're ass out the front door myself?"

Gang Leader: "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" _hiccup…_ "I am the leader of the meanest gang in Gotham City. I AM INVINSIBLE!"

Just as he said the sentence, the former leader raised his drink and the liquid came out of the top, flying. Unfortunately LM was behind the drunk fellow and the Jack Daniel liquid was spilled all over his clothes. LM looked pissed off and looked at the drunk leader.

LM: "Hey, asshole! What the hell you think you're doing?"

The drunker turned his stool around and looked at LM.

Gang Leader: "What I'm doing? WHAT I'M DOING! I'm drunk man." _hiccup…_ "I've been drinking booze since I got my ass whooped by some futuristic bitch."

LM: "Yeah, I noticed it. But do you know that you poured your booze ALL OVER MY CLOTHES! Do you know how much this shit cost?"

Gang Leader: "I don't care. Go ahead and get some new ones." _hiccup…_ "I'm pretty sure that there's a Big and Tall is not far from here."

LM: "Mister, do you know who I am?"

Gang Leader: "Nope." _hiccup…_ "Not a damn thing.'

LM: "I see, well let me just jog your memory."

LM quickly grabbed the former leader by the coat then tossed him off his stool and in the middle of the billiards area. Everyone looked at the lying body on the floor then looked at LM who threw him.

LM: "Next time you want to mess with someone, make sure that you don't mess with a Titan bitch!"

The Hoodz members looked up at LM when they heard the word Titan.

Hoodz member 4: "It's him. That's the honorary Titan. Take him out!"

Few of the members took out their switchblade knives while the rest use their pool sticks as weapons. LM looked at them and realized that he blew his own cover.

Hoodz member 1: "So, you must be the punk kid that joined the Titans. How interesting. I can tell that you're interested in fighting. Well you got one. Boys, teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

Soon the Hoodz members slowly approached the where LM was standing, waiting for the moment to strike. LM slowly backed away when he stopped at the bar counter top. He looked over his shoulder and noticed a dispenser that's labeled Bud Light on his right. He quickly looked back at the gang and smiled.

LM: "C'mon guys, let's not fight over this. Why don't we settle it with a glass of Bud Light?"

The members didn't listen as they went a little closer to LM.

LM: "No? Don't worry; it's on my tab."

LM quickly grabbed the dispenser from the counter top, set it to high power, and fired it at the Hoodz, spraying them with beer. Once the entire dispencer was empty, the Hoodz looked at each other and saw that they were drenched in beer. They then looked at LM who was laughing his ass off.

Hoodz member 1: "KILL HIM!"

Every member charged at LM with their weapons ready the same time as everyone else evacuated the building and Paul hurried into the employees' only room to be away from the fight. LM jumped up, did a handstand on the counter, and landed on the other side of the bar. One of the Hoodz members jumped over the counter and landed in front of LM with his switchblade knife ready. With quick reflexes, the member did a couple of swift moves with the switchblade, but LM dodged the first half and blocked the rest with his arms. After the last block, LM kicked him in the gut and sent him down for the moment. He quickly grabbed a vodka bottle off the wine shelf as the Hoodz member jump up and tried another attack. LM then hit the bottle over the guy's head seconds before the member had a chance to strike again. As he lay there unconscious, LM looked at the bottle and noticed it's an Absolute.

LM: "What an Absolute waste."

He then threw the bottle away the same time as two more members jumped on the table and attacked him with pool sticks. He quickly took out a flash bang from underneath his trench coat and pushed the button, letting it blink. He then threw it over the counter and the flash bang exploded with a bright light. All the members were blinded for the moment, which leaves LM the opportunity to strike back. He jumped up, grabbed the sprinkler pipe on the ceiling, swing, and double kicked the two members off the counter. He quickly let go of the pipe, went over the gang and landed in the pool table area. LM made a quick run to the pool rack and grabbed one of the pool sticks. Once the light faded, the gang looked around to find LM. They then heard a whistle and turned around to see LM with his pool stick ready for combat.

LM: "Anyone for a little game of pool?"

All the members looked at each other and didn't know who would go first.

Hoodz member 1: "You three take care of him. The rest of you head to the parking lot and get the "special toys" Johnny gave us. It's time we put this dog to sleep."

Some of the members left the area and headed to the back exit that takes them to the parking lot. The three members stayed there with their pool sticks ready to fight. LM spun his stick around and positioned it into a karate form. They stood there for like a few seconds until the Hoodz members charged in and attack LM. They swung their sticks around in many directions, but LM dodged and blocked each attack. He quickly jumped and rolled on top of one of the pool tables while one of the members attempt use his stick as a hammer and drive it to LM's cranium. Apparently he missed him by an inch as he rolled all the way to the other end and landed on the floor. When he looked up, another member appeared with his stick poised ready to strike down. LM quickly used his stick to block the enemy's stick that was about to hit him in the middle. He quickly did a Russian leg sweep to trip the enemy down and succeeded. He quickly got up and continued to attack the other two members. While they were fighting, Beast Boy was still in his mouse form waiting for LM's signal, if he knows what the signal is.

Beast Boy: _"C'mon LM, give something. A sign, a word, a gesture, anything!"_

Back to the action, LM was busy fighting off the two Hoodz members with his pool stick. The members retaliate with moves of their own as they swung their pool sticks in many directions that it caught LM off for the moment, hitting him in a few places. The third member got up and joined his friends in the battle. They quickly cornered LM with their sticks ready to finish the blow. LM smiled as he knows that this is his opportunity. He then hit his end of the stick on the floor, jumped, and ran on the walls, then on the chests of the three members. Once they were far away from LM, he landed, used his stick as a baseball bat, and hit them all in the heads. All three of them fell to the ground unconscious as LM twisted his stick around with a finishing pose.

LM: "If you excuse me boys, I need to look for the rest of your buddies. Now where they at?"

He looked around and saw an opened exit door on one end.

LM: "Bingo."

He then ran to the door when he saw the rest of the gang coming in from the exact same door. He also noticed all of them carrying P90 machine guns loaded with heavy-duty ammunition. LM panic and hurried back to the bar counter the same time the Hoodz fired at him, destroying everything in the process. LM flipped and cart wheeled to avoid getting shot when he made it to the counter, jumped over it, and hid while the gang destroyed the bar with bottles breaking and liquid pouring. He took cover behind the bar with his arms over his head to protect himself from the falling broken glass. The Hoodz members continued firing until one of them raised his hand up and the rest seized fire.

Hoodz member 1: "All right punk, last chance. Come out and put your hands over your head or else we'll rip the bar to pieces."

LM did what he was ordered as he stood up behind the bar and placed his hands over his head.

LM: "Let me guess, P90 rifles. Military issue from London, England. The ammunition is .270 Winchesters, use to penetrate solid steel or to be more précised, the most toughest body armor any soldier have. Use it properly it becomes the perfect weapon."

Hoodz member 1: "Quite right boy. You seem to know your weapons pretty well."

LM: "When you're once a rebel surviving in a city, you have to know a lot about your arsenal. But those weapons are illegal due to its firepower. Where did you get them?"

Hoodz member 1: "Our new boss had a few connections from the black market. And there are more of these weapons where they came from. Too bad you won't live to find out. And once we finish with you, we'll destroy your friends and end the Teen Titans legacy for good, we will be legends ourselves.

Now it's time for you to die."

LM couldn't help but smirk.

LM: "I'm afraid I have a piece of bad news for you."

Hoodz member 1: "And what's that?"

LM: "I have a very strict bodyguard."

All the members looked at each other then looked back at LM.

Hoodz member 1: "What are you talking about?"

LM: "Look behind you."

Everyone turned around and what they saw was a green gorilla carrying a pool table over his head. They all stared in pure shock when they didn't expect another Titan with him.

Hoodz member 1: "Son of a bitch…"

Beast Boy sends the table straight to the gang, but they all rolled away from the impact. They all quickly aimed their rifles at him but a few stray bullets shot off their rifles. They looked to where the shots were fired and saw LM with two P229 pistols in his hands.

LM: "Don't even think about it."

One of the members was caught off when Beast Boy grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to one end of the wall, sending him straight through the window and outside. The first member gave out the order.

Hoodz member 1: "You two take down the green freak show, I'll deal with the rebel."

The remaining two members nodded as they jumped up and attacked Beast Boy. The final Hoodz member looked at LM as LM jumped over the counter and looked at the member. They then charged into each other and attacked with a number of high and low punches and various kicks. LM tried a left hook and a right uppercut, but the member blocked them both and did a high kick. LM dodged the kick and did a quick leg sweep. The Hoodz member jumped up to avoid the sweep. LM quickly got up and met a punch straight to the face. Luckily, LM grabbed the fist and gripped it tight. The member tried a low punch to LM's abdominal but LM grabbed the other punch with his other fist. Tightening both fists, LM looked at the member with a sly look.

Hoodz member 1: "What are you waiting for boy? Take me down."

LM: "Not yet. I need you alive to for a little interrogating."

Hoodz member 1: "I'm not telling you anything!"

LM: "We'll see about that."

LM then head butted the member's face and let go of the hold. As they continue to fight each other, the other two members were trying to take out Beast Boy. But in gorilla form, he seems a little too strong. One of the Hoodz members then found a pool stick that was left behind by someone. He quickly grabbed the stick and hit Beast Boy at the side of his head. He collapsed on the floor and the two members quickly jumped on him and pinned him down. Beast Boy opened his eyes and noticed the two on him. Just like that, he quickly disappeared into nothingness, leaving the two members extremely confused.

Hoodz member 6: "Hey, where did he go?"

The two got up and looked around to find the green changeling. Just as they were searching, one of the members felt something on his leg. The member quickly jerked and shook his leg around.

Hoodz member 7: "What's wrong with you?"

Hoodz member 6: "Something's is crawling in my pants and I can't get it out."

Hoodz member 7: "Take off your damn pants man!"

He did what he was told as he took his pants off and threw them on the floor. They slowly approached the pair of pants. Suddenly, a green squirrel appeared from the bottom shin. It was obvious that the squirrel was Beast Boy.

Hoodz member 6: "That's him!"

Hoodz member 7: "Oh you little green bastard! I'm so going to get you for this!"

They both raced after Beast Boy as one of them used the stick as a club to try to pummel BB into a bloody mess. On the other side, LM and the Hoodz member were still duking it out. The member did a high kick and then a low kick but LM blocked both of them. LM then jumped and placed his foot on the side of one of the pool tables, jumped off it, and kicked the member on the side of his face. The Hoodz member just got startled for a moment then got real pissed as the attack with various punches. LM focused and blocked them all then retaliates by slapping and punching him in many places and kicked him right in the chin, sending him flying to the corner and crashing right through the table. He was moving around a little bit, trying to get up when he noticed the P90 rifle close to him in a hidden place and in a hand's reach. Slowly and surely, he squirms to get the machine gun, when he looked up and saw LM standing in front of him.

LM: "Last chance Hoody, either you surrender peacefully or this is going to get messy. Your choice."

Hoodz member 1: "I rather die then to answer to you or your brainless friends."

Soon as he finished his sentence, he took out the P90 rifle out of the rubble and started firing. LM was surprised as he focused to dodge every bullet with cartwheels and flips and took cover at the nearest turned over table. While he was taking cover LM took out two Mac 11s from underneath his trench coat.

LM: "Two can play it that game."

He then came out of his hiding place and fired back. Soon they were firing and covering in a good old fashion shooting. Back to Beast Boy, he was still in squirrel mode running around with the other two Hoodz members still chasing after him with their pool sticks as clubs. They were going around in different directions and when the two members tried to trap BB, they would collide into each other. Finally, Beast Boy then entered the employees' only room through the swinging door. It was then the two members stopped and got him trapped.

Hoodz member 6: "O.K. When I give the word, we go in and beat him senseless."

Hoodz member 7: "Got it. He won't know what hit him."

The two slowly approached the door and waited for the moment to open the door. They then kicked the door forcefully and had their sticks ready to kill. But their faces were in shock what they saw was not a green squirrel, but a green Velociraptor. It gave a loud roar as the two members screamed and rush out of the Billiards bar. They ran so fast that they didn't noticed that they hit something hard. They shook their heads and opened their eyes, but they were shocked when they saw the rest of the Teen Titans. They both of them were speechless and didn't know what to do. That was until one of them started to say something.

Hoodz member 6: "Uh… Wassup?"

Back inside the Billiards club, LM and the Hoodz member were still firing their weapons at each other, while taking cover behind turnover tables. LM knows that this won't work out at all and he needs a new plan, fast. He then saw a fire extinguisher hung on the wall behind the member and found his opening. He laid his Mac 11s down, took out one of his pistols, and waited for the right moment. The member was still shooting some rounds with his rifle when it ran on empty and he quickly reload, giving LM the opportunity. He fast timing, he jumped out of his hiding place and fired his pistol. The bullet flew past the hidden member and made a direct hit at the extinguisher. The Hoodz member came out of his hiding place and aimed his rifle at LM.

Hoodz member 1: "Ha! You missed me you jerk."

LM's remark was a small smirk and some faint laughter.

Hoodz member 1: "What the hell's so funny?"

LM: "Who said I was aiming for you?"

The Hoodz member cocked his head to the side, not knowing what it means until the turned around and saw the fire extinguisher with a bullet hole in it.

Hoodz member 1: "Shit!"

He quickly ran away but not enough as the extinguisher exploded and send the hoodlum flying to the middle. LM took cover at the nearest pool table as the explosion took place then came out when everything is clear. He walked down where he spotted the Hoodz member with his feet trapped in some debris, trying to get out. The member looked up and saw LM's vicious smile.

Hoodz member 1: "Damn you, you clever bastard!"

The member's P90 machine gun was still intact to his hand as he quickly aimed at LM's head. LM saw it coming so he aimed his pistol and shot the member in the hand, making a unique hole. The Hoodz member dropped his rifle and holds his wounded hand, screaming in pain. He then looked up and LM was still there aiming his pistol at the member.

Hoodz member 1: "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me."

LM: "I would like to but I think it's best I keep you alive for questioning."

Beast Boy approached LM and saw the wounded member. He then looked at LM completely puzzled.

Beast Boy: "Do you really have to do that?"

LM: "Sorry BB, but I had no choice. The guy's out of control, I have to do something. Hey, what happened to the other two crooks?"

The changeling laughed nervously and had another sweat drop coming down his head.

Beast Boy: "Well I kind of scared them off."

LM: "You did WHAT! What were you thinking? We have to find them!"

Cyborg: "Don't get all round up LM, we took care of them."

Both LM and Beast Boy looked towards the entrance and saw the rest of their team, without Starfire and Terra, with the two Hoodz members all wrapped up in some steel lampposts thanks to Raven's powers.

Robin: "LM, didn't I tell you not stay outside and wait for us?"

LM: "It's not my fault. Some drunken jackass started this whole mess."

Gang Leader: "I'm not drunk." _hiccup…_ "I'm just depressed."

Everyone looked around and saw the gang leader coming out from pool table area, not aware on what happened after LM threw him.

Gang Leader: "Why don't you keep your nose in someone else's business you costume wearing sons of bitches?"

The former leader staggered around with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand when he saw Nightfire and freaked out.

Gang Leader: "It's you!" _hiccup…_ "You're the one that foiled my plan a while back. You're going to pay for what you done."

He then smashed the bottle on one of the pool tables, making it a usable weapon to kill.

Gang Leader: "I'm going to stab you in the heart you bitch from the future." _hiccup…_ "CHARGE!"

The gang leader ran drunkenly, not knowing where he's going until he hit himself on the support beam. He fell down on his back and was unconscious, leaving the Titans really confused. Raven then looked at Nightfire for an explanation.

Raven: "Friend of yours?"

Nightfire: "Let just say before I met you guys, I had a little misdirection. Is there a problem about that?"

Robin: "We'll talk about it later. Right now, let's find out where Johnny's hiding."

Robin approached LM and Beast Boy and looked at the member that has his feet stuck underneath some debris and a wounded hand. He then looked at LM with questioning eyes.

Robin: " Explanation LM."

LM: "The guy was going to kill me Robin, I had to defend myself."

Robin: "I see. Anything about their plan?"

LM: "Nothing much. All I know is that they were going to kill us due to what we did the ticked them off. I told you on the phone, remember?"

Robin: "Right, right. Anything else."

LM: "Just one."

LM then picked up the rifle that the Hoodz member dropped and placed it on Robin's hands.

Robin: "What's this."

LM: "A P90 machine gun, a military weapon modified by the English. Its ammo capacity is very dangerous; it can cut us in two. And the worst part is that Johnny has more weapons where that came, quite possibly in his hideout."

Robin examines that rifle one more time and his eyes showed anger underneath his mask. He then bends down to look at the crook.

Robin: "Tell me, where is Johnny Rancid hiding?"

Hoodz member 1: "If I tell you, you won't be able to make it out of there alive."

Robin: "If you don't tell me, you won't be able to live through this. Where is he?"

Hoodz member 1: "Piss off!"

The member then spit on Robin's uniform. Robin stood up and wiped the spit off his uniform.

Robin: "Looks like he isn't talking. Better take it to the edge."

He took a quick look at Nightfire and a villainous smile on his face.

Robin: "Nightfire, how many star bolts can a human body take?"

Nightfire: "Don't know, never thought about that before. Let's find out shall we?"

Nightfire slowly approached the crook with a ball of blue energy coming out of one of her hands. The member was starting to shake from the inside when he realized that this wasn't good. He got exploded and shot at and he doesn't want to know how star bolts feel. As Night was about to fire, the member started to confess.

Hoodz member 1: "All right, all right, I'll talk. Johnny has a base of operation set up in a warehouse in Pier 14, not far form here. Please don't hurt me!"

Beast Boy: "Pier 14? Isn't that where Slade tried to ambush us last time?"

Cyborg: "Looks like the place is becoming popular for criminals now."

Robin: "Yeah, looks that way. We have to get there and stopped Johnny at once."

LM: "And what about these delinquents?"

Robin looked and noticed a few members of the Hoodz lying unconscious and the way the place was a real mess.

Robin: "The authorities will handle this. Come on team."

Everyone quickly rushed out of the Billiards bar and in their vehicles to head to the docks.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Terra was still taking care of Starfire in the infirmary. Her communicator was beeping so she picked it up to see who's calling.

Terra: "Talk to me."

_Robin: "Terra, we found the whereabouts of Johnny's location. I'm putting the coordinance on your communicator. Once Starfire's awake meet us there."_

Terra: "Got it."

Terra hung up her communicator when Starfire started to stir and opened her eyes. She sat up and placed her hand on her head. Terra noticed it and approached her.

Terra: "Welcome back Star. How are you feeling?"

Starfire: "Like a Bizqwark on a bad day. What happened?"

Terra: "You passed out after hearing the news."

Starfire: "What news?"

Then it finally snapped her. Starfire remembered Nightfire saying that she is her daughter, and what Robin about her being the mother and Robin being the father. She shook her head knowing that she had to except the truth.

Starfire: "I can't believe that Nightfire, my new friend, is actually my daughter."

Terra: "Yeah, I know. But don't worry; we forgive her from the secret she kept from us. Now she and the others are going to Johnny's hideout. We'll join them as soon as you get some rest."

Starfire's eyes opened and realized that if they found Johnny then they'll be all in danger, especially Robin. She then jumped off her bed and stood up.

Starfire: "I'm ready to go."

Starfire quickly left the infirmary and walked down the hallway with Terra following after her.

Terra: "Starfire, what are you doing?"

Starfire: "I'm going to find my friends. They're going to be in great danger if I stay here."

Terra: "But Star, you're still too weak after you've passed out; you still need to rest a little more. We'll meet up with them soon, I promised."

Starfire: "Terra, Nightfire's my future daughter and Robin's my future husband. If they die, then I won't have a family to love. I have to save them before its too late."

Terra understood that since she knows that deep inside her mind, Beast Boy could be in danger too.

Terra: "You're right. But you don't know where they are. Robin gave me the coordinance to their location."

Starfire: "Then tell me Terra, where are they going."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 10, finally. Sure it's a bit long, but it's all worth it after half a week. I won't be able to update for about a week. I'm going to Miami this week to see my grandmother. But I'll be back to give you guys the fight you've been waiting for. But while I'm gone, Please Review.**


	11. Saving the Past

**Well, I'm back from Miami and I got to say, it was a good trip. Went to Miami Beach, joining with my cousin, Robert, going shopping and the movies, it's all good. But now I'm back and ready to continue on with this story. It appears to me that while I was gone, I got numerous reviews on the last chapter. One author wants to know why I pick Johnny Rancid instead of anyone else. Well, there are many reasons but I don't want to talk about it. And ask for Starfan 1, asking when Slade's going to be in this story, I'm not putting Slade in this story. What I said in chapter three was that I'm going to put him in later stories, as in stories in the near future. Now that I got all that out of the way, I'll begin with the next chapter. The battle has begun as the Titans intercepted Johnny's hideout and fight against his Hoodz gang. But what they don't know is that it's the day that Robin will be murdered. Can Nightfire prevent it from happening or is it far too late. Just read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Johnny Rancid appears on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 11: Saving the Past

It's late in the night as the Titans drove their vehicles down the streets straight to Pier 14. They all had their headlights off so they won't be detected by Johnny's men and parked not too far from the pier. They all got out of their vehicles as Robin gives out the order.

Robin: "All right team, here's the plan. Now from what we know so far is that Johnny's hiding out at Pier 14 and with a group of hoodlums in a bar, there's no telling how many gang members are in there. Judging by what LM said, the weapons they posses have incredible fire power. If anyone gets in the middle of gunfire, you can either be injured or worse killed."

Raven: "So, what's the plan?"

Robin: "Our only option is to sneak into the warehouse and take them by surprise. By the way this looks, I say they must've taken a nap so it's going to be easier then I thought. Once we attack them we'll take them to the authorities. I already made a direct call to them so they'll be here as soon as possible. Nightfire."

Nightfire looked at Robin, knowing what he was going to say.

Nightfire: "Yes Robin."

Robin: "I know you want revenge for what Johnny did to me but understand that we're only here to apprehend a criminal, not kill him. It's best we take him out as soon as possible. I'll talk to the authorities on his crimes. I'm pretty sure they have a good punishment for him behind bars. So whatever you're going to do, please don't kill Johnny. Understand."

Nightfire hates to admit it but he's right. Like what happened to Adonis yesterday, if she tries to hurt or kill a person, it will leave a bad reputation to her super hero work.

Nightfire: "Yes Robin, I understand clearly."

Robin: "Good, let's move Titans!"

Soon everyone was ready for battle, especially LM who had an MP5 rifle strapped around his back and a P90 machine gun in his hands, which he "borrowed" from one of the Hoodz members from the bar along with a couple of clips. Beast Boy looked at the weapon and sighed.

Beast Boy: "Why did you bring that with you?"

LM: "Well Beast Boy, there's an old saying that goes something like this. "Fight fire with fire."

Beast Boy: "Right, I'll remember that."

The alley next to Pier 14 warehouse that had a side entrance was real quiet. A dark shadow emerged from the floor that almost looks like a bird. The black bird then changed into Raven as she looks around the place to see if no one's around.

Raven: "Clear."

All the Titans, except for Starfire and Terra, walked down the alley and to the side entrance all prepared for anything.

Cyborg: "Uh Robin, any idea why we're taking the side entrance instead of the main?"

Robin: "Because they'll be expecting us at the front. The side entrance is the easier way to sneak into the building."

LM: "He's got a point there Cy. Most people that live in secure areas with the top line of defenses has its flaws. Trust me, I done this a lot before."

Nightfire: "Yeah, take it from a guy that breaks in a number of times."

Robin: "We're wasting time guys. Let's get this over with."

Robin tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside. So with all his strength, he kicked the door opened with full force. Once the door was opened, the team entered the warehouse, which was completely dark. Cyborg turned on his shoulder light to see better as the team stayed close together and searched the area for anything suspicious. It was then that LM spotted some open crates at the far end.

LM: "Hey Cyborg, shine your light over there."

Cyborg did as he was told as he pointed his light at the empty crates. LM looked at the crates and saw one labeled with letters. It reads, _"Property of the US Military."_

LM: "Son of a bitch."

The rest of the team approached LM and noticed the crates too.

Raven: "So what connections does Johnny have for these weapons?"

LM: "Don't know Rae. Possibly he has his connections from either ex-soldiers who once was part of the army, or maybe some convicts that smuggles weapons to different countries."

Robin: "Well wherever he got the weapons, we have to stop Johnny from preventing any deaths, especially mine."

They continue to look around and search for Johnny. What they didn't know is that a few dark figures were running about quietly not to be detected from the team. As the Titans continue to search, Cyborg then thought about something.

Cyborg: "Hey guys, do you think that this is a little suspicious?"

Robin: "What are you talking about Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "You know, the entire place is to dark, there are empty crates, it's strangely quiet. I think this place is actually-"

Suddenly, the side entrance door they went through close behind them and was mysteriously locked. Everyone turned around to look at the closed door. Robin looked at Cyborg and knows what Cyborg was saying.

Robin: "A trap?"

Cyborg: "Oh yeah."

Mysterious Person: "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

The Titans look around to know where the voice is coming from. It was then that one of the ceiling lights were turned on. They all looked where the light was shining and saw someone standing on a catwalk. It was obvious that by the way the guy looks, he was actually-

Robin: "Johnny Rancid."

Johnny Rancid: "It's been a long time Bird Boy. And I see you brought your friends along with you. But where's you midget buddy of yours?"

Robin: "Who Larry? He has other business to attend to."

LM had a confused look on his face then he looked at Raven for an explanation.

LM: "Larry?"

Raven: "It's a long and very bizarre story."

Johnny Rancid: "Either way, after what you did to me the last time its time for my redemption. Though I wish to thank you for saving the time to call you guys, so I can lure you into my trap."

After hearing what Johnny said, Nightfire had a deep thought about it.

Nightfire: "He was going to call them to bring them here? That doesn't make any sense. Unless…"

She looked at her future father and realized what's going to happen.

Nightfire: "Unless this is where my father will die in a few weeks."

Johnny Rancid: "You know, I kind of like how one of your friends change their look. Makes her look like a real bitch."

Nightfire knew and heard that remark the Johnny said and started to explode.

Nightfire: "Hey! I'm not Starfire you dumbass. My name is Nightfire and I'm from the future. I'm here to stop you from a future crime."

Johnny Rancid: "Oh really? And what sort of crime I'm going to commit?"

Nightfire: "The murder of my father. Either you surrender peacefully or do I have to go medieval on your ass."

Johnny Rancid: "Sorry girl, but after you said that I might murder someone makes my job more interesting. Once I deal with you pests, I'll handle with the girl's father."

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Johnny smiled as he snapped his fingers and all the lights went on. The team was blinded for a moment but when their sights were in view, they were all shocked at what they saw. Standing in front of them were fifteen Hoodz members carrying AR-180 assault rifles and mounted M82A1 gun torrents and four members on the catwalk carrying M4 rifles, all of them aiming at the team. Beast Boy stood there dumb founded as Cyborg looked at him angrily.

Cyborg: "You just have to ask."

Johnny Rancid: "OPEN FIRE!"

Every member heard the order and started firing their rifles at the Titans. LM quickly held both hands in front of him and stopped all the bullets that were inches to the team's bodies. Though he's trying his best, the Hoodz still continue firing hoping to kill one of his teammates.

LM: "You guys better find some cover. I don't know how long I can hold it."

The team agreed and took cover at the piles of empty crates in different directions. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven hid behind the first stack of crates on the left while Robin and Nightfire his behind the second stacks of crates on the right. Once everyone was clear, LM dropped his hands and flipped all over the place dodging bullets left and right. He finally took cover next to Nightfire and Robin but got scrapped by a flying bullet to his ankle. He took out a small first aid kit, opened it, and took out a round bandage to seal up the wound.

LM: "Well, so much for the element of surprise. (looking at Robin) Any other bright ideas Boy Wonder?"

Robin looked around and saw Johnny still smiling at his handy work. It was then that an idea popped into his head.

Robin: "It seems that the Hoodz follow Johnny's orders pretty well. If Johnny gets taken down, they won't know what to do. I'll see if I can bring Johnny down, the rest of you distract the gang."

Nightfire had a sinking feeling in her stomach that if Robin fights against Johnny alone, he'll be in trouble. She decided to put her foot down and do something about it.

Nightfire: "Robin, I think it's best if I help you stop Johnny."

Robin: "Sorry Night, it's too dangerous. Besides, I handled with Johnny before, I'm pretty sure I can beat him again."

Nightfire: "But if you fight him, you'll be in great danger."

Robin: "What are you talking about?"

Nightfire: "Robin, there could be a chance that you might die in this place."

Robin's eyes were in pure horror when he heard the news as LM, who was still bandaging up his wound, knew it was coming.

LM: "Well this is going to be real interesting."

Nightfire: "Please Robin; I'm here to protect you from being murdered. Let me do this for one more night."

Robin thought about it for a moment and realized it's a now or never shot.

Robin: "All right Nightfire, I'll take your word for it. You will help bring down Johnny Rancid."

Night smiled and said something jokingly.

Nightfire: "Thank you Robin, daddy."

Robin smiled back knowing he can trust Nightfire on this mission. He immediately looks at LM to give the order.

Robin: "LM, you're in charge of cleaning up this mess. Think you can handle it?"

LM, having finished bandaging the wound, took out a flash bang from underneath his trench coat.

LM: "Robin, after years of experience in dealing with situations like this. You know I'm up to the challenge."

With that said, LM pushed the button and threw the flash bang at the center of the warehouse. It exploded, causing it to bring out a light so bright that anyone who sees it are temporary blinded.

Johnny Rancid: "Damn it! I can't see!"

The entire Hoodz gang holds their fire and tried to rub the spots out of their eyes. The Titans were still behind the crates, not affected by the flash bang's effect. Robin knew they have the opening they need and gave them the word.

Robin: "Teen Titans, GO!"

They all then came out of their hiding places and charged in to take out the Hoodz members while Nightfire carried Robin up in the air to reach the catwalk that Johnny was on. Johnny's sight came back when he saw both Nightfire and Robin heading towards him. He then looked at the men between him and saw that their sights were back to normal.

Johnny Rancid: "What are you four waiting for? Kill them! Take them out!"

The four members responded by aiming their M4 rifles at the two flying Titans and fired at them. Nightfire flew around in many directions avoiding flying bullets while holding Robin by the arms. When the time was right, she flew close to the members and let go of Robin. Robin took out four exploding disks out of his utility belt and threw them at the gang members. They all exploded causing the four members to fall off the catwalk and landed hard on the bottom floor. Johnny looked down and saw his men lying there on the floor, trying to get up. He then looked up and saw Robin on the catwalk and Nightfire floating next to him.

Johnny Rancid: "Must I do everything myself."

Johnny quickly ran to the double doors that were in the opposite direction with Robin and Nightfire following him.

Robin: "Where do you think your going Johnny? Come back here and fight!"

As the three were heading to the other room, a fight between the Titans and the Hoodz were still going on. Cyborg punched one member in the face then armed his sonic cannon to fire at a few more men that were gunning down Beast Boy, who was in his cheetah mode running and avoiding the gunshots. Cyborg then looked up and saw Robin and Nightfire rushing into the next room on the catwalk.

Cyborg: "Hey, where are they going?"

LM was behind Cyborg, firing his P90 rifle at anything that's close to him.

LM: "I don't know. But let's make sure these hoodlums don't follow them."

After he said that, a Hoodz member came up from behind and grabbed him. LM felt it coming and used all his strength to lift the member over his head and slammed him to the ground. He quickly fired his rifle to kill the member and left Cyborg to continue his own battle.

Cyborg: "You got it."

Cyborg then got ambushed by two gang members that were standing on some boxes holding an M4 rifle and an AR-180 rifle. With quick thinking, Cyborg's shoulder blades opened up and fired his mini rockets. The two members jumped off the boxes seconds before the rockets connect and exploded.

* * *

Robin and Nightfire made it to the other room that apparently is a storage room filled with both empty and full boxes and crates and dim lighting on the ceilings. They looked around to find Johnny but he was nowhere to be found.

Nightfire: "If he's hiding in those huge boxes, this is going to take a while."

Robin: "Where ever he is, we'll find him, together."

They walked down the catwalk to find the stairs, unknown to them that someone lurking in the shadows with a weapon in hand. They continue to walk and search for the soon to be murderer.

Nightfire: "So, how are we going to find him?"

Robin: "Our best option is to split up and go through the stacks of boxes, hoping to find Rancid."

Nightfire: "But if we split up, that will leave you vulnerable. I don't want to lose you Robin."

Robin: "I know. You need me as a father in the near future. I think its best we stay together."

They continued walking when Robin heard a strange clicking noise, stopping him in his tracks.

Robin: "What's that noise?"

Nightfire looked around and noticed a shadowy person with a weapon aiming at Robin.

Nightfire: "Robin watch out!"

She rushed to Robin and took him to the metal floor the same time as a bullet hit the support bar as sparks were flying. They then heard evil laughter echoing throughout the entire area. They both got up and try to find where the laughter was coming from until they heard someone talking to them.

Johnny Rancid: "You got lucky that your new best friend saved your ass. But once I get a hold of her, you won't last for much longer Bird Boy."

Robin continued to look around and was getting frustrated.

Robin: "Johnny, where are you? I don't have time playing games here! Show yourself!"

Johnny Rancid: "As you wish Birdy."

Johnny then came down from the shadows of the ceiling and landed feet first on the metal floor carrying a 52 AM Sniper Rifle in his hands.

Johnny Rancid: "So Bird Boy, how do you like my new toy."

Robin: "I like it better when I put that rifle up your ass Johnny. Who's giving you those weapons in the first place?"

Johnny Rancid: "Come on my little Robin, that's a secret I can't tell you. All I know is that he gives me the weapons so I can handle some unfinished business. And after that, I'll find the dark firefly's father and kill him. Who knows, maybe I get a little sugar on a certain black hair, orange skin, blue eyed, teenage girl."

Nightfire, after hearing what Johnny said, had her eyes glowing blue and has a piss off look on her face. She pushed Robin aside and charged her blue star bolts, ready for combat.

Nightfire: "Listen pal, I don't know what's goes on in your sick perverted mind, but I won't let you hurt my father."

Robin: "Nightfire, remember what I said."

Nightfire: "I'll be gentle."

Nightfire flew up in the air to start the attack.

Johnny Rancid: "Well since you want me so badly, then ladies first."

Johnny pointed the sniper rifle at the half-breed and fired the first shot, but she swiftly avoided the flying bullet. Johnny continued firing at Nightfire the same time as she flew all over the place avoiding gunfire. Johnny fired so much that he emptied his clip. Johnny noticed it and grabbed a fresh clip. Nightfire saw her opening and fired an array of blue star bolts at Johnny. Rancid ran for his life to find some cover, avoiding the star bolts. Luckily, he hid behind a concrete pillar and reloaded the clip. He came out of his hiding place and went back at attacking Nightfire. Nightfire flew across the warehouse ceiling avoiding the gunshots as she glided through the air. Just as Johnny was trying to take down Nightfire a red birdarang came out of nowhere and knocked the sniper rifle off Rancid's hands. Johnny looked down and saw his rifle falling down to the bottom floor filled with stacks of boxes. He then turned around to see who threw the Birdarang and saw Robin with his Bo staff poised ready to fight.

Robin: "Hurt any of my friends, and you're going to pay."

Johnny Rancid: "Oh I'm shaking."

Johnny quickly pulled out two of his own personal laser pistols out from behind back and fired them at Robin. Robin spun his staff around reflecting all the laser shots and stopped with a karate stance similar to his fight with Red X. Johnny Rancid put his pistols away, knowing that its pointless to shoot him, and put his fists up to fight. Robin smiled as he put his Bo staff away and went into a fighting position, to make the fight fair. Soon enough, Robin charged in, jumps on the guardrail, and jumped off to kick Johnny in the face. Johnny used both hands to block the kick and used his fists to punch Robin up and down but Robin blocked them. Johnny then kicked high and low like he did in his kick boxing days in the underground, but Robin block them as much as he can. As the fight continued on, Nightfire was floating in the air looking at the fight. She knows if she fires a star bolt during the fight, she might hurt Robin. So her best option is the sit back and watch the fight from where she is.

* * *

Back at the other side of the warehouse, things are getting pretty hectic between the Hoodz and the Titans. Cyborg launched his rocket power fists to punch two members from a long-range view. When they returned and attached to Cy's elbows, he then turned them into sonic cannons to fire a couple of more members firing their rifles at his teammates. He kept on firing his sonic lasers, what he didn't know was that three members were aiming their AR-180 Rifles at Cyborg, ready to fire. LM saw it and threw a grenade right behind them. Just as they were about to pull the triggers the grenade exploded behind them, sending them flying in different directions. One of the members saw it and moved his mounted M82A1 rifle to aim at LM. He quickly fired but LM flipped backwards high in the air, dodging all the bullets that were flying. He landed with his hands on top of the mounted rifle and spins his body around to kick the Hoodz member to the side. Once he's out of the picture, LM took control the mounted rifle and aimed it at three more gang members that were gunning for Cyborg who was hiding behind the concrete pillar using cover fire. LM fired the rifle and killed the three men that had bullet holes on their chests. With the three dead in their tracks, LM smiled at the mess. But his celebration ended as four Hoodz members opened fire at LM with two M4 and two AR-180 rifles. LM focused and cart wheeled across the warehouse, avoiding all the bullets as possible. While the gang was firing, they noticed that their rifles were glowing in a strange black energy and were melted at the nozzle ends. They were all confused at what they saw and didn't know how it happened. They then look up and saw Raven with her hands glowing in the same energy and her eyes glowing white. The three took out their M-40 Pulse pistols and started firing, while the forth member went to get something. Raven used one hand to make a huge round black circle as a shield to reflect the bullets and used the other one to levitate and throw metal crates at the gang. The three were taken out from the loop, leaving only the fourth left to take care of. With luck, the final member arrived in the scene but with a 40 MM Grenade Launcher in hand. He aimed it at Raven and fired the first cartridge at her, causing it to explode in front of her. The member smiled but it faded after what he saw. For when the smoke cleared, he saw Raven shielding herself in a black bubble. The bubble faded and Raven looked at the final member in a cold stern look and eyes glowing white.

Raven: "That does it. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Not far from Raven, a hydrogen tank was covered in a black aurora and lifted off the ground. Raven motioned her hands making the tank move directly towards the member. The Hoodz member saw it and fired his grenade launcher at it, only to realize that hydrogen tanks are flammable. The tank exploded sending the gang member to straight into a wall and was implanted and unconscious. Two more members arrived and fired their rifles at the Goth teen. While Raven was flying away from the gun blasts, Beast Boy was dashing around the bottom level in his cheetah mode, trying to get away from the hoodlums with the rifles. One of the members with an M4 Rifle approached in front of Beast Boy to block his path. Beast Boy jumped up and pounced on the Hoodz member and continued his run around. He then spotted a full stack of boxes and morphed into a mouse to slip into one of the thin line holes. Five members approached around the boxes with rifles in the ready and waited for him to come out.

Hoodz member 8: "All right you green piece of shit, we got you surrounded. Either you come out of there quietly or we'll to blast you out."

The gang waited for a response but instead the stacks of boxes exploded revealing a green rhino. The gang members were surprised at this as Beast Boy charged in and rammed a few men in his way. The rest of the gang aimed and fired their rifles at the green teen but his skin was too tough for the bullets to penetrate. One of the members slowly got up and saw the grenade launcher that was dropped by a victim of Raven's wrath. He took the grenade launcher and aimed it at a few flammable barrels that Beast Boy was heading towards with a few Hoodz members running away from him. The member fired a grenade at the barrels and they exploded, making the changeling fly off the ground and crashed to the sidewall. He landed on the floor in his human form and tried to get up. But when he was about to, he was introduced by a M4 rifle aiming at his forehead. His eyes looked up and saw three of Johnny's men, one of them aiming at his forehead and the other two standing by.

Hoodz member 9: "Any last words before I sent you to the great beyond."

The changeling just gulped, knowing that his life is over.

Beast Boy: "Just one. Help…"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the three members looked around to know what is going on when a yellow outline forming around the men. The concrete floor got ripped apart and the three men suddenly fell straight into the water. Beast Boy looked down and saw the Hoodz members swimming around, removing their weapons and looking for a way back to shore.

Terra: "Ask and you shall receive."

Beast Boy looked up and saw Terra and Starfire arrived flying through an open window and landed on the ground.

Beast Boy: "Terra!"

Beast Boy rushed up to the two girls and hugged Terra to death.

Beast Boy: "Oh Terra, thank you thank you thank you! I didn't know what to do if that guy did shoot me."

Terra: "Uh you're welcome BB. Now could you please let go? We are in the middle of a battle you know."

Beast Boy realized that now's not the time to celebrate just yet. He quickly let go of the hug and went back to battle as he changed into a Tiger and battled with two Hoodz members. Terra floated on a concrete slab and took on three more members. Starfire flew up in the air to do an aerial attack. Terra floated and saw the three members with two AR-180 rifles and a mounted M82A1 gun torrent aiming at her. They started to fire at her, but Terra moved the slab upward a bit to use it as a shield against the bullets. She then hold up one glowing yellow hand up and threw it at them. At the same time, a bunch of rock debris glow yellow and started to shake and levitate in the air. The three men were caught off guard and the rock hit them, leaving scrapes and bruises on their bodies and leaving them unconscious. Raven used her powers to levitate two members and slammed them to the wall. Cyborg jumped up in the air and slammed on the floor, creating a small crater and sending a wave to tumble a couple more men. Starfire was flying around shooting many star bolts at any enemy that was trying to hurt her friends. But what she was really doing was looking for Robin and Nightfire in the crossfire. Unfortunately, she couldn't find Robin and Nightfire, nor any sign of Johnny Rancid. She immediately landed next to LM, who was taking cover fire next to stack of boxes and using his MP5 rifle to take down a couple of gang members. Starfire landed next to LM and took cover fire too, firing her star bolts at anything that came close.

Starfire: "LM, tell me where Robin and Nightfire had gone?"

LM: "Oh those two? They went to the next room fighting Johnny, leaving me in charge of taking down these craze lunatics."

Starfire: "What? They went to fight Johnny on their own and you didn't stop them?"

LM: "Hey, it's not my problem. Robin gives out the order, I follow them. He sort of reminds me of myself in my own leading days."

Starfire: "I must save them."

Starfire used her eye beams to knock down each of the Hoodz members gunning for them. After they were down, Star floated up and was about to fly up to the catwalk until LM stopped her there.

LM: "Star, what the hell are you doing?"

Starfire: "I have to find Robin and Nightfire and aid them in battle."

LM: "But it's too dangerous for you. You're going to get killed!"

Starfire: "I don't care, they are my family!"

Starfire then flew up in the air, took down a couple more men, and proceeded to head to the other room. LM stood there and couldn't believe his ears.

LM: "So she really wants to die to protect her family, even though she doesn't have a family quite yet. Man, that girl's got a lot of guts."

He heard gunshots and knows where the blasts were coming from. He then held his hand up and stopped the bullets from hitting him. Two guards that fired with their M4 rifles were shocked at what they saw as LM dropped his hand down and all the bullets fall on the floor.

LM: "You know you're making it hard among yourselves."

LM then dropped his rifle, took out two Mac 11s out of his trench coat, and smiled.

LM: "And you know what, I like it."

LM charged in with his Mac 11s in his hands, ready for action.

* * *

Back at the storage area, Robin was still fighting Johnny Rancid, hoping to find a weakness. They kicked, punched, and blocked each others move and they were evenly matched. They then separate from their attacks and stood there and stared at each other.

Johnny Rancid: "You know, you're much tougher then the last time we fought."

Robin: "Let's just say that I've been practicing a lot lately."

Johnny Rancid: "Yeah well no matter how tough you are, you're still just a stupid little kid."

Robin looked up at the corner of his eye and noticed Nightfire floating up in the air taking out a freeze disc out of her utility belt. He then looked at Johnny and could tell that he not paying to Nightfire, only laying his eyes on Robin. Robin smirked and knows of Nightfire's plan.

Robin: "Oh really? Then why did me, a stupid little kid, beat a tough guy like you?"

Johnny remembered the time that Robin beat him by the time he gains power. He then turned red and exploded.

Johnny Rancid: "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT YOU GAVE ME AND YOU GOT LUCKY! This time it's my turn to get the last laugh."

Johnny then ran to Robin with his fist ready for punching. Robin on the other hand just stood there doing nothing. He slowly put his hand into his utility belt. He then looked up at Nightfire without moving his face and gave a short nod. Nightfire nodded back and threw the disk at the catwalk where Robin was standing. Just as Johnny was about to hit Robin, he took out his grappling hook and fired it at a pipe on the ceiling. Once attached, he pushed the button and lifted up in the air the same time the freeze disk hit the catwalk and turned half the catwalk into ice. Johnny got caught off guard and tried to stop himself but was too late. He slipped on the ice, fell, and glided to the part where there's no ice. He slowly got up and was getting aggravated for what happened.

Johhny Rancid: "Damn it. Almost forgot about the girl."

He turned around to look for the two Titans but when he did he was looking at two different feet coming towards his face. What it was is Robin and Nightfire doing a torpedo kick in Johnny's face. They connected and somersault landed back on the floor. They both nodded and tag team to take on Johnny. They then charged to him and attacked with a number of punches and a roundhouse kick. Johnny tried to block them and retaliated but it's too hard to take down two people at the same time. They went to their stances and finished the fight with a spinning sidekick to Johnny's gut. He was sent to the corner of the catwalk with his back against the guardrails. He then looked at the Titans with a mean look on his face.

Robin: "It's over Johnny."

Johnny smiled because what the two Titans don't know was that Johnny was slowly pulling out one of his laser pistol out of his belt.

Johnny Rancid: "It ain't over till I say it is."

Nightfire walked a little to the left when he saw Johnny's arm behind his back. She tries to keep it cool when she saw a hand coming out of his back and then the back part of his pistol. Nightfire realized what Johnny was doing, setting up a trap. She then looked at Robin and took immediate action.

Nightfire: "Daddy look out!"

Johnny pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Robin. Nightfire pushed Robin away the same time as Johnny fired his laser pistol. The beam shot her in the back as she stumbled and fall off the guardrail and down into the ground floor. Robin was on the steel floor not knowing what just happened when he heard the blast. He got up and found out the Nightfire was not with him, so he looked around to find her. He then looked down and saw Nightfire on top of a stack of crushed cardboard boxes, not moving at all.

Robin: "NIGHTFIRE!"

He yelled to Nightfire but she didn't open her eyes when hearing her name. So worried about Nightfire's safety, Robin forgot about Johnny.

Johnny Rancid: "Daddy?"

Robin turned his head and saw Johnny Rancid with a state of shock while Johnny laughed, soft at first but loud at the end.

Johnny Rancid: "Did that girl called you daddy? No wonder why the girl acts like you. Your Nightfire's father, this is one hell of a twist. This could be the ultimate reason why she's with you. She's protecting you from something. I wonder what is it?"

Robin: "You want to know? You see, in the near future you're going to kill me. I don't know when, but I'm going to stop you before you make a move."

Johnny Rancid: "Oh really. We'll see about that."

Johnny put his hand in his pants pocket while Robin charged to finish the job. Johnny threw a white powder substance into Robin's eyes, blinding him temporarily. Johnny took the opportunity and give out one punch in the gut, then another punch in the chin. Robin fell on the floor and tried to get up but Johnny kicked him continuously at Robin's waist and insulted him.

Johnny Rancid: "I couldn't believe that a little birdbrain like you can create a beautiful girl like Nightfire."

He punched him right in the gut just as Robin tried to get up.

Johnny Rancid: "I am quite shock that someone like you could get BUSY!"

He then kicked the Boy Wonder to the side of his body.

Johnny Rancid: "And I can tell that she's here to protect you from losing you."

He immediately punched him right in the face.

Johnny Rancid: "Boy, you are making my job a whole lot better."

Johnny made one final kick, letting Robin cringe in pain. When he looked up, he saw Johnny with his pistol aiming at Robin.

Johnny Rancid: "You know, I always set my pistol to stun to paralyze my enemies but for you I'll set this baby to instant kill. I'm going to love watching you die in your own blood. Oh and don't worry about you little girl, I'll take good care of her."

Robin: "No…"

Johnny Rancid: "Good-bye Bird Boy."

Just as Johnny was about to pull the trigger, a female voice filled with anger was echoing through out the area.

Starfire: "You will not kill my Robin!"

Rancid looked up and saw a purple boot rushing up his face. It kicked him hard in the face that it made him drop his pistol to the bottom floor. He was quite surprised from the attack, but what made him more surprised was that the person that kicked him was Starfire with her eyes and hands glowing bright green. Robin looked up and saw Starfire standing up for herself.

Robin: "Starfire?"

Starfire didn't say a word as she was staring coldly at Johnny, a side of Starfire Robin never saw before. Johnny too was looking at Starfire twitching his hand at the other pistol on his back waiting for the right moment to attack. Suddenly, without hesitation, he took out his pistol and aimed it at Starfire, but she fired a star bolt at the pistol, blasting it out of his hand and sending it flying to the other end of the storage room. Johnny couldn't believe what just happened. When he looked back at Starfire, he got caught off guard when Starfire rushes up to him and punched him in the face left to right. She then put her hands to the sides of Johnny's head and did a knee stab to his chin. Johnny was sent flying high to the ceiling and was heading straight down to the catwalk, but Starfire had one more trick up her sleeve. Before Johnny hit the cold steel floor, Starfire used her eye beams to blast Johnny in the back, sending him zooming down the catwalk and bouncing like a basketball until he stopped at the corner guardrail face down. He slowly got up and his face was a wreck, with a black eye, a broken nose, bruises all over his face, and blood coming down his face. When he looked in a straight view, he saw Starfire, not finished with him. He looked to the right and saw a lead pipe at his disposal. He grabbed the pipe and used it as his only defense as Starfire flew in, ready to give the final blow. Johnny quickly used the pipe as a baseball bat and hit her on the right side. Starfire felt the hit and was flying to the wall and hit it, leaving a deep impact and then falling down to the ground floor. Robin noticed it and was enraged by what transpired. Johnny stood up and looked at the injured Tamaranean lying on the floor with wrecked wooden and cardboard boxes.

Johnny Rancid: "That will teach not to mess with me."

Robin: "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Johnny Rancid turned his head and saw Robin up and running towards him. Robin jumped up and landed on the guardrail, running on it. Johnny readied his pipe to take down Robin. When Robin reached to Johnny's position, Johnny made an attempted swing at Robin's feet. Robin jumped up in the air seconds before pipe made a connection and did two kicks, one back side kick to take the pipe out of Johnny's hand and a spinning roundhouse kick at Johnny's face. Johnny was losing his balance, leaving Robin with a long shot. Landing on his feet, he then jumped up again, use his two feet to kick Johnny at the same time, and somersaulted back to the floor. Johnny went flying off the catwalk and landed on the ground floor, with boxes flying around the place. Robin looked at the mess then looked at Starfire who was still lying on the floor. Robin jumped off the catwalk, landed on the main level feet first, and rushed to Starfire's aid.

Robin: "Starfire!"

When he made it, he picked her up and shook her to wake her up.

Robin: "Starfire, are you O.K.? Please wake up."

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and looked at Robin's innocent face.

Starfire: "Robin?"

Robin: "Shh… Don't talk Star. You were hit pretty badly, it seems serious. I should take you to the infirmary and-"

Starfire: "Robin, on my planet, injuries like this are not serious. We Tamaraneans are strong on both the inside and outside."

Robin: "Thank god."

Starfire slowly stood with the help of Robin.

Robin: "You know Star; you should've just stayed with the others helping with the clean up."

Starfire: "If I do that, then I won't know if you are undamaged. I was so worried that you were killed."

While they started their conversation, Johnny Rancid was laying on the floor covered with broken wooden crates. He slowly got up and shook off the dizziness in his head. When he looked at the right, he saw both Robin and Starfire talking to each other. He looked down and spotted the 52 AM Sniper Rifle in front of his feet, the same rifle that was shot out of his hands by Robin. He smiled, as he knows what to do.

Robin: "But Starfire, you won't have to worry about me."

Starfire: "Yes I do. Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were different from the others. I wanted to say that I love you but I don't know a lot about you because you are a mystery to me. But when you and Nightfire told me the truth, about us being a family, I finally understand who you really are. What you are, underneath all that intensity and bravery, is a heart that is kind and loving. And if something bad happens to you, I would feel all heartbroken. I don't want to lose you."

Robin noticed a tear coming down her cheek. He placed his finger on her cheek to wipe the tear away from her face.

Robin: "You will never lose me. The two of us have feelings for each other and kept it to ourselves until yesterday. The truth is Star, is I don't want to lose you too. You mean everything in the world to me. From your emerald green eyes, your shiny red hair, and your beautiful smooth skin, you look more like an angle."

Starfire smiled when hearing what Robin said. While they were talking, Nightfire slowly opened her eyes and slowly got up, putting her hand on her head. She then looked up and saw Robin and Starfire talking to each other, getting suspiciously close. She smiled and knows what they were doing.

Nightfire: _"Wow, I never knew that their love for each other was strong."_

Nightfire watch the two only to hear a click from the other side. She turned her head to the sound of the click only to be shocked at what she saw. There was Johnny Rancid aiming his Sniper Rifle at the two lovebirds.

Nightfire: "No…"

Nightfire was about to stand up when she saw one of Johnny's laser pistols sitting on her skirt and its set on kill. Nightfire picked it up and knew what to do. Back to Robin and Starfire, they were still taking to each other, confessing their love.

Starfire: "Robin, do you truly love me?"

Robin: "Of course Starfire, I love you more then life itself."

Starfire: "And will you promise to protect me from any danger."

Robin: "Yes Starfire, I will protect you no matter what. And will you protect me from the dangers that I will face."

Starfire: "Robin, you know that I will risk my life to rescue yours. It's what you said to me once, "As long we're together, everything would be O.K."

Robin: "And no matter what, nothing can separate us from the love we share."

Robin and Starfire starred into each other's eyes as their faces were getting closer to each other. What they didn't know was that Johnny was aiming at them, waiting for the opportunity to fire.

Johnny Rancid: "This is too easy. I get a chance shot both Bird Boy and his little girlfriend. Crush two birds with one stone. Nothing's going to stop me, not even-"

Johnny heard a scream from above his head, interrupting his concentration. He looked up and saw Nightfire coming down at rocket speed and with both feet ready to stomp. Johnny quickly aimed his rifle at Nightfire and fired, the same time Nightfire hit Johnny and made a big explosion during the impact. The two Titans lips were about to connect when they heard an explosion and felt a rumble. They looked to the left and saw a big pile of smoke coming out of nowhere. They then headed to the crash site to see what happened. Back at the crash site the smoke cleared and Johnny was lying on the crater like floor, coughing up blood from his mouth. He looked up and saw Nightfire standing with the sniper rifle in her hand. She used her unimaginable strength break the rifle in two with one hand. Johnny looked at the sniper rifle in ruins then looked at Nightfire in pure disgust.

Johnny Rancid: "You think crushing my rifle can stop me from hurting your family?"

Nightfire: "When I'm done with you, you won't be hurting anyone."

Nightfire slowly pulled something from behind her and pointed it at Johnny. What it was is Johnny's laser pistol; the same pistol that's set to kill.

Johnny Rancid: "Hang on girl; I don't think that's a good idea."

Nightfire: "Oh really? Let's just see about that."

Robin: "Nightfire!"

Nightfire looked to the left and saw both Starfire and Robin looking at her pointing the gun at Johnny.

Robin: "Nightfire, what are you doing?"

Nightfire: "Back off Robin, this is between me and Johnny."

Robin: "But what about your promise?"

Nightfire: "Forget the promise, this here is personal. He made me suffer a life without a father; I'm going to make him suffer."

Starfire was getting scared about what Nighfire was doing, only to see something that terrified her more. Nightfire's right shoulder had a bullet hole and blood was pouring down her arm.

Starfire: "Nightfire, you're bleeding."

Nightfire looked at the bullet hole and the blood coming down it.

Nightfire: "It's just nothing; it's only a flesh wound."

Starfire: "But it's serious. We need to take you home and fix you up."

Nightfire: "I will as soon as I'm done here."

Robin: "Listen Night, what you're doing is really wrong. You kill Johnny; you will become a more dangerous criminal then Johnny."

Johnny Rancid: "The Bird Boy is making sense. Kill me, you're ass is dead."

Nightfire: "Who asked you?"

Robin: "Please Nightfire, don't do this. Just drop the pistol, step away from Johnny, and we'll hand him over to the authorities."

Nightfire: "I'm sorry Robin, but I have no other choice."

Nightfire gave Johnny a cold glare and pulled the trigger. Both Robin and Starfire turned their heads away when they heard a blast coming out of the pistol. They both thought it was all over but when they turned their heads, they couldn't believe their eyes. Nightfire was still standing there but Johnny was still alive. There was a burnt hole next to Johnny's head. Johnny was completely scared as he peed his black pants, then passed out. Nightfire threw away the pistol then said something to a sleeping Johnny.

Nightfire: "That will teach you not to mess with my family."

Nightfire kept staring at Johnny's unconscious body when her vision started to blur. She was then off balance as he started to fall. Luckily, Robin was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

Robin: "Nightfire, are you O.K.? Speak to me."

Beast Boy: "Star! Robin!"

Starfire and Robin turned their heads and saw the rest of the team heading to them, after taking care of the Hoodz.

Cyborg: "Y'all all right?"

Starfire: "We're fine but Nightfire isn't."

Robin: "Yeah, she lost a lot of blood. We have to give her some medical attention."

While all this was going on, Nightfire was hearing their voices, but they were fading more and more and her vision went fuzzy to completely black.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 11. This is one hell of a cliffhanger, but it's going to get better in the next chapter. I got to tell you, this was the longest chapter I ever did, seriously, nineteen pages full of it. And after my trip to Miami, this wasn't a picnic. The last two chapters are going to be shorter, I promise. Please Review.**


	12. Saying Good Bye

**Before I start, I need to put one thing straight. I just revamped chapter eleven to make this chapter easier to understand. If you guys just read it, just get back to eleven before you read this one. A few reviews, but there are good ones. Though one author, RobinluvsStar, was a little confused on the last chapter. Saying that he doesn't think Robin died on that day and Nightfire didn't exist before they died. Let me tell you that Robin and Starfire made out and had Nightfire before they noticed it. It's little thing I wrote on chapter three, you should know better. The other half, I'll explain on this chapter. This also involves a long goodbye.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's a little part in this chapter that matches the first Tenchi Muyo movie. Anyone who didn't see that movie should buy or rent the VHS and DVD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 12: Saying Goodbye

_Nightfire's POV_

_Ever since I passed out, I couldn't hear anything or see anything. Many questions were going through my head. Am I dead; am I alive, have I just fell asleep? Maybe Starfire was right, I was bleeding badly, losing so much blood that day. If I did die, I'd sacrificed myself to save my father. But now I won't see my father ever. My life is over. That was until I heard mumbles coming through my ears. The mumbles then got louder as they turned to two people talking to each other. It's obvious by the sound of the voices that it was Robin and Starfire._

_Starfire: "Please Robin, are you sure she's O.K.?"_

_Robin: "Her vital signs are normal and her breathing's calm. She's healthy on my account."_

_Starfire: "But her eyes had been closed for a while and she hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried."_

_Robin: "Just give her time Star; she needs to gather up her strength before she's ready."_

_I could tell that they are the voices of my future family, but what are they talking about and whom are they talking to? Are they talking about me? Are they worried about me? Is it possible that they cared about me, after all that I done, after keeping the secret about my true roots? Suddenly, I could see light, small at first but then getting bigger. When it was fully complete, the only light I saw was sunlight coming from the window on my left side. I groaned in pain as I turned my head to the right to see Robin and Starfire sitting on their chairs and in a stake of shock to see me awake. My voice was a little dry, but I can still talk._

_Nightfire: "Mom? Dad?"_

* * *

Normal POV

Starfire and Robin were quite shock to see their future daughter awake. She tried to get up but Robin stood up placed his hand on her chest.

Robin: "Don't get up Night; you're still weak to go walking around yet."

Nightfire took Robin's word and rest her head on the pillow.

Nightfire: "What happened? Where am I?"

Starfire stood up and approached Nightfire's bed.

Starfire: "Please friend and future daughter, you lost a lot of blood and did the passing out in the process. We took you to the Infirmary in our home to take care of you. You've been in the state of sleep for four days and we thought that you had a damaged brain."

Nightfire heard every word Star said and remembered losing blood from the rifle shot and then passing out. She looked at her right shoulder and it was bandaged. She then looked up and saw a bag filled with blood hung by a metal stand with a small tube connected to the bag and had a needle on the other end implanted to her arm. Robin continued to conversation.

Robin: "Raven used her healing powers to disintegrate the bullet and closed the wound. We then use a blood transfusion from our blood bank in the lab. It's a good thing your blood type matches Starfire's. If we didn't act quickly, we would've lost you for a long time."

Nightfire: "What about Johnny Rancid?"

Robin: "We gave them to the authorities and told them about his future murder. They're giving him a ten-year sentence and he'll be under house arrest after it. Don't worry; you won't be seeing Johnny for a long time. Still we were surprised at what you did back there."

Nightfire: "What do you mean?"

Starfire: "We thought you were going to kill Johnny with one of his pistols, but instead you missed his head. What was going through your mind that you didn't kill him?"

Nightfire: "Well, in my mind I wanted to kill Johnny due to what he did. I wanted to watch him die in his own guilt and blood. And when I had the pistol in my hand I can finally have my chance for revenge. But something in my mind made me stop. And it was you Robin. You told me that killing someone, even if he's a bad guy, makes me more of a criminal then him. So I thought about the consequences and knew what I need to do right. So instead of killing Johnny, I gave him a warning."

Robin put his hand on Night's shoulder and gave a nice warm smile to her.

Robin: "You did the right thing Nightfire and I'm proud of it. Though there's one thing that still bothers me."

Nightfire: "What is it?"

Robin: "You told me before that I might die at Pier 14 a few days ago. How do you know about that?"

Nightfire: "When I was twelve, my mom told me the whole story. She was afraid that I might react badly, but she thought it was the time to tell me. Basically, in a few weeks, Johnny would give you a phony emergency. Like a riot or raid in a warehouse. When you and the team arrived Johnny would set up a trap, just like what happened a few days ago. However you guys fought valiantly and succeeded defeating the Hoodz. Even you Robin fought Johnny on your own and were about to put a stop to him. But he would blind you with the powder and punched you in the face to lay you down for the moment."

Robin just rubbed his face remembering about the battle a few days ago.

Robin: "Yeah, I felt that before."

Nightfire: "Anyways, Johnny decided to use his sniper rifle to shoot down your friends, starting with you mom. Johnny then aimed his rifle at my mom who was flying around shooting star bolts. Dad knew what he has to do to save you Star. So he used his grappling hook and flew in the air to save mom, but when you pushed mother away from harm, Johnny fired and then…

Nightfire couldn't finish the sentence as she started to cry in her bed. Starfire and Robin looked at each other then looked at Nightfire and knew how this story ends. Robin approached Nightfire and placed his hand on her forehead, making her to stop crying.

Robin: "Don't cry Nightfire; you don't need to talk about it. It's all over now."

Nightfire: "I'm sorry Robin, but I have to say it. You made a difficult choice and risked your life to save Starfire. If it wasn't for you pushing her away then I would've been born. And at the warehouse when Johnny was aiming your rifle at the two of you, I was both angry and terrified at the same time. I have to save the two of you just as what you did to save mom Robin."

Starfire: "It's O.K. Nightfire, you did the right thing saving us and stopping Johnny from hurting us. And when you came to us, our love has grown stronger then before. To that we thank you for everything you done for us."

Starfire gave Night a warm generous smile as Nightfire smiled back.

Starfire: "Now since you're not a hundred percent yet, I think we should have the time of family bonding."

Nightfire agreed and they spent days talking about their family life and feelings.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was up on the Tower roof, especially Nightfire who was ready to head back to her home in the future. Some of them didn't like the fact that she was leaving but she has to.

Beast Boy: "Ah c'mon Nightfire, at least stay with us for one more day."

Cyborg: "Yeah Night, I can let you buff up the T-Car."

Terra: "And we can play some video games while we're at it. We got some new games from the mail and-"

Nightfire: "Guys please, it's nice that you want me to stay and all. But I had a mission and now its complete, I have to leave and head back to my own time. I have my own team to lead you know."

Robin: "Well we're going to miss you Night. It was nice having you as part of our team for a short time."

Nightfire: "Thanks Robin, at least I know that I get to know my dad a lot better. Oh and before I forget."

Nightfire put her hand into her utility belt and took out a small casing. When she opened it, it revealed seven light blue crystals. She put her index finger one each of them and places them on each of the Titan's forehead. Beast Boy looks at the crystal and had a concerned look on his face.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What's this on our foreheads, some kind of new look in the future?"

Nightfire: "Actually Beast Boy, it's a memory eraser. You see, with Johnny in jail and my father is saved, the future has been changed. However I have to erase all your memories of my existence with you. I'm terribly sorry, but it's best you guys have to experience the future for yourself."

Both Starfire and Robin nodded at Nightfire placed the final crystals on their foreheads.

Robin: "Wait, before you go there's something I want to give you."

Robin gives Nightfire a small present that was hidden behind his back the whole time. Nightfire took the present and unwrapped it. When all the wrapping paper was ripped Nightfire looked at her present and noticed that it's her locket.

Nightfire: "My locket?"

Robin: "Open it."

Nightfire opened the locket heard the Tamaranean lullaby. But it wasn't the song that got her attention; it was the pictures. Two of the pictures showed both Nightfire and an older Starfire, but on the left side wasn't a picture of Robin, but a picture of Nightwing. Nightfire smiled to see her father on the picture and couldn't wait to see him in person. Nightfire looked up at Robin with pleasing eyes.

Nightfire: "Thank you Robin."

Robin: "Don't thank me Night. I was going to give it to you yesterday but when I saw the picture of my future self, I knew it's best to give it to you by the time you leave."

Nightfire: "Well at least I know that when I head back to the future, I will finally get a chance to see my father for a long time."

Nightfire put the locket in her backpack that was strapped to her back then went to the edge of the roof. She then pushed the button on Warp's time vortex regulator that was attached on the buckle of her utility belt. A glowing white circle appeared in front of her and then a black hole appeared, moving like a clock, and was set to her time. But before she was about to enter, she turned to look at Starfire and Robin to tell them something they should remember.

Nightfire: "Starfire, Robin, the two of you have come so far together already. You're love for each other will grow stronger everyday and nothing will tear the two of you apart. Remember, no matter what happens, never let go of each other or I'll never be born."

Robin: "Don't worry Night, I assure you that we'll protect each other and no one will ever separate us from our love for one another."

Starfire: "Good bye my future daughter, I will forever miss you."

Nightfire: "Don't worry Star, you will see me again soon enough. Bye Robin and Starfire, mom and dad."

Both Starfire and Robin waved their hands to give her a kind farewell. Half the team did the same thing as the rest gave her a sign of saying good-bye. Nightfire smiled and saluted the team on a job well done, put on her sunglasses and turned around to face the vortex. She then stepped into the vortex and disappeared into it the same time a light engulfed the entire scenery.

* * *

**And that's chapter twelve. Don't worry guys; it's not over yet, because on the next chapter there's going to be a few surprises. Please Review.**


	13. From Past to Future

**O.K., a couple of more reviews from my last chapter and I'm quite impressed. Well this is the final chapter of my story and like I said before, they're going to be some surprises One from the past and one from the future. You are going to enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 13: From Past to Future

Time has gone by and the Titans were living a normal life. Even though the memories of Nightfire were erased from their minds, they still do their daily routines of fighting crime, saving lives, and hanging out. Speaking of hanging out, both Starfire and Robin had done a lot of hanging out lately. Ever since they confess their love for each other, they've been going out on dates most of the time. From movies to dinners, all the way down to romantic walks in the park. They're life would seem so perfect until one day their love would go to the next level.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in Jump City as Titans Tower stood proudly around the sea. Inside the tower, the Titans we're all hanging around in their living quarters. LM, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra were sitting around the wrap around couch playing Super Smash Brothers Melee, Raven was sitting at the dining table reading her latest book, and Starfire was at the kitchen having a snack. But there was one Titan that wasn't there.

* * *

Robin was next to the entrance to the living room, leaning on a wall and looking at a small black velvet box in his hand. His mind was racing not knowing what to do. He's thinking that it's a little too early to ask Starfire the question, but he wants to know if she would answer his question. He gave out a deep breath and sighed.

Robin: "Well here goes nothing."

He placed the black box in his utility belt and entered the living room. He looked around and saw his team doing their usual thing. He then spotted Starfire enjoying a Tamaranean snack and watching her friends play Melee. Robin smiled and decided to do this while he still has a chance. He walked up to Starfire and tapped her on the shoulder.

Robin: "Starfire."

She looked at the Boy Wonder, still bubbly as she usually is.

Starfire: "Yes Robin?"

Robin: "You mind if I can talk to you about something, alone?"

Starfire: "Why of course."

Robin: "Good. Could you please follow me?"

Starfire nodded at they left living room. LM, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy looked at the two leaving and looked at each other.

LM: "You think Robin's going to ask her the question?"

Cyborg: "Could be man. I was the one who found the store for him."

Beast Boy: "But I was the one who picked it out for him."

Terra: "Beast Boy, Robin found it himself. You were the one that was looking at it."

Beast Boy: "Well at least I helped."

Cyborg: "No you didn't!"

Beast Boy: "Yes I did!"

LM: "No you didn't!"

Beast Boy: "Yes I did!"

Terra: "No way!"

Beast Boy: "Yes way!"

Cybrog, Terra, and LM: "No!"

Beast Boy: "Yes!"

Cybrog, Terra, and LM: "No!"

Beast Boy: "Yes!"

Cybrog, Terra, and LM: "No!"

Beast Boy: "Yes!"

Raven was getting a little ticked off at the argument going on while she was reading her book. She then closes her book and look at the team in a coldly stare.

Raven: "If anyone needs me, I'm going to be in my room, away from the noise."

She then stood up and left the living room, leaving the rest of the team confused.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What was that all about?"

LM: "Don't know and don't ask."

* * *

On the rooftop of Titans Tower, Starfire was looking at the sun slowly setting into the ocean. Robin was behind Starfire waiting for the moment to ask her.

Starfire: "Do you remember that first time we met Robin?"

Robin: "Of course I do Starfire. You were new to Earth and didn't know much about its customs. You were cornered by a bunch of thugs and were scared of what they will do to you. It was then I came in and saved you from them."

Starfire: "Agreed, and when I looked at you, you were like a savior to me. And thanked you for saving me."

Robin: "Yeah, I remembered that I didn't understand a word you said since you only spoke in Tamaranean. And then you kissed me for the first time."

Starfire: "That is because it is customary for Tamaraneans to learn another planet's language by placing our lips into yours."

Robin: "Those are some good times. Ever since that day, you were very special to me. But sometimes you were a little confused because the customs we have are a lot different from the ones on Tamaran."

Starfire: "Indeed, but you showed me that Earth is a wonderful place to be in. You showed me that pink cotton tastes good, that colorful explosions don't mean that its an attack, and that the mall of shopping has everything I need to understand more about Earth's fashion."

Robin: "And you showed me and the others all your Tamaranean traditions. You gave us your festival of friendship, Blorthog. You gave us some of your home planet cooking; even though they taste bad you cooked them by heart. And when we visit Tamaran, we were all interested on how you and your people adapt in your own environment. We may be different from each other, but there's one thing that we are alike, and that's our love for one another."

Starfire: "Robin, is there a reason why you brought me up here? What's the occasion?"

Robin knew now's the time as he walked next to Starfire.

Robin: "Well Star, this has only been that spot where we talk about each other's problems and comfort each other. But today this is going to be a whole lot different. It's something that will change our lives forever. You see, we've been going out for quite sometime and we're getting to know each other a lot more ever since we confessed our love for one another. But during that time, I was thinking about our relationship and figured how far it would go. So I decided to take our relationship to a whole different level. And its going to start with four words that can ultimately change not your life, but mine as well."

Robin bend down with one knee and took the small black box out of his utility belt. Starfire was unaware what he was doing until he opened the box. What she saw made her shock in awe for inside the box was a golden ring with an emerald green diamond that matches and shine like her eyes. It was then that Robin asked the question he wanted to say to Starfire for a long time.

Robin: "Starfire of Tamaran, will you marry me?"

Star was quite speechless when she heard that question but was happy to hear it. She then removed the ring out of the black box and placed it on her index finger. She gazed at the ring and was marveled by its beauty, but Robin interrupted the moment.

Robin: "Starfire, you haven't answered my question yet. Will you marry me?"

Starfire couldn't contain herself as she looked into Robin's eyes and answered his question.

Starfire: "Yes, I will marry you."

Robin smiled as he stood up and looked at Starfire. Starfire then placed her hands on Robin's mask and peeled it off, revealing his crystal blue eyes. After they gazed into each other's eyes, Robin gave Starfire a hug. Starfire hugged back but it wasn't one of her bone crushing hugs she always gives to her friends, but a normal kind of hug. They then looked at each other and slowly went in for a soothing passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they let go of their lip lock and gazed into each other's eyes again.

Starfire: "Robin, do you think our love will hold us?"

Robin: "Of course it will Star, we are destined for this. No matter what happens we'll always be together."

Starfire: "Forever…"

They then kissed each other again, only this time deepening it. They were like that until the sun disappeared into the ocean. They were close to each other all night, unaware that it should've been the night that Robin would die, nor the day they'll going to conceive their first child.

* * *

_Seventeen years later…_

The year is 2022 and the sun slowly risen coming out of a futuristic version of Jump City. All the buildings in the town changed throughout the years, making it almost look like Neo-Tokyo from Sailor Moon. The only thing that hasn't changed was Titans Tower, still stood proudly like a monument of years past. A vortex appeared at the beach as the teenage girl jumped out of the portal. That girl was Nightfire as she looked up and sees the Tower standing in its prime.

Nightfire: "Home sweet home."

Nightfire walked to the Tower the same time that the portal closed behind her. She continued walking gazing upon the city she protected and loved so much. But she was also thinking about seeing her father for the first time. As she stopped in front of the double slided doors, she took a deep breath and gained her composure, getting ready for what's going to happen behind the doors.

Nightfire: "Well, here goes nothing."

She placed her hand on the scanner next to the doors and waited for the response. She heard a beep and the voice on the scanner said, **"Access Granted: Welcome Back Nightfire"**. The doors slid open and Nightfire entered through the entrance and into the main corridor of the Tower. She stopped halfway as she saw her own team waiting for her. She looked at each of her friends and saw Angel, Robo, Beast Girl and Terri, Impulse, Hyper Blaster, and Souichiro Jr. She then saw the original Teen Titans, only they're not Teens, just plain adults. She saw Cyborg, Raven with her white cloak, LM, Beast Boy A.K.A. Changeling, Terra, and Starfire, also known as Kori Anders. But the last person she saw was quite a shocker itself. Standing next to Kori was Nightwing, once known as the former leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, and father of Nightfire.

Kori Anders: "Welcome home Nightfire."

Nightwing: "It's good to see you back pumpkin."

Nightfire was standing there staring at her father for the first time, with tears of joy coming down her eyes. Without warning, Nightfire flew straight to Nightwing and hugged him to death.

Nightfire: "Daddy!"

Nightwing looked at his daughter with a confused look in his face.

Nightwing: "Whoa whoa… Easy there Night, you act like you never seen me before in your life."

Nightfire: "Oh dad, you don't know the half of it."

She let go of the hug knowing that she doesn't want to kill her father.

Kori Anders: "So Nightfire, did you enjoy your trip to the past?"

Nightfire: "Oh yes mother, the past is what you said, glorious."

Kori Anders: "And did you complete your mission?"

Nightfire: "Yeah mom, Johnny's been dealt with and he won't be bothering us for a long time"

Nightwing: "I got to say Tori, you must've been brave taking on Johnny Rancid with the help of our past selves."

Nightfire: "Just have to use any means necessary to put him down. Just like you in your old days."

Nightwing: "Heh… Guess your right. Now Night we have to talk to you about something."

Nightfire: "What is it?"

Nightwing: "Well, your mother and I had a talk about this little predicament your having and we got some good news and bad news."

Nightfire looked at her team with a desperate look. She remembered on her early birthday that Starfire was going to head to Tamaran immediately and become the grand ruler of Tamaran after her grandfather, Galfore dies. But to make matters worse, she has to be with her to be betrothed to prince Blashorg of the planet Youldala, someone she never heard of let alone met. She then looked at her parents, afraid to ask the question but had no other choice.

Nightfire: "So tell me… What's good and what's bad?"

Nightwing lowered his head, hoping she can take one part of it.

Nightwing: "Well… The bad news is that whether you like it or not, your mother has to leave Earth and continue her families duties. Since it's a the way of her tradition."

Night lowered her head in disbelief. Even though she has changed the future, her mother still is going to Tamaran to become the next grand ruler. Just as she thought her life is all over, her mother stepped in and had a smile on her face.

Kori Anders: "But the good news is that I talk to Galfore through the interplanetary communications relay and discussed to him about this problem."

Tori looked at her mother and a look of confusion on her face.

Nightfire: "So…"

Kori Anders: "It means that Galfore talked to the king of Youldala and said that the prince has already got a crush on another female being. And because of it, you won't be going to Tamaran with me and you won't a married to a betrothed."

Nightfire, upon hearing all this, her eyes grew wide and her mouth was slowly forming a smile.

Nightfire: "You mean that I… I…"

Kori Anders: "You going to stay on Earth for a long time and you'll still be the leader of the Titans."

A soon as she heard that, Nightfire leapt in the air with cheer delight and rocketed to her parents, giving a bone crushing hug.

Nightfire: "Oh thank you thank you thank you mom and dad! You've certainly made my day the best one yet!"

She immediately let go of her hug to let her mom and dad take a breather. Then Nightwing looked at her daughter and smiled.

Nightwing: "I'm glad you appreciate it. But now that you mother's going to rule Tamaran and I'm protecting the citizens of Gotham. You are the only one in charge of taking care of your brother."

Night's happy expression changed into something more confusing after hearing the last of her father's words.

Nightfire: "My what?"

Little Boy: "Big sister!"

Suddenly a boy came out of nowhere, ready to embrace his _"sister"_ and clenched Nightfire in a tight hug. Nightfire was confused at what is going on here. The boy let go of the hug and starred at her big sister the same time Night was looking at the boy. He appeared to be ten years old with peachy orange skin, dark red hair, and emerald green eyes. Nightfire didn't know who he is or why he called her a big sister.

Nightfire: "Uh… Who are you?"

Little Boy: "Sister, you don't remember me? I'm Stardust, your little brother."

Nightfire was completely shocked realizing she has a little brother now. She didn't expect to change so much of her future nor have a little brother to begin with. She was staring at her new brother not knowing what to do.

Stardust: "Sister, is something wrong?"

Nightfire shook off from the shock and decided to play it cool before she looses it completely.

Nightfire: "Nothing's wrong bro, I was surprised that you were going to be here in the first place."

Stardust: "I'm sorry for surprising you."

Nightfire: "Nah, I wasn't expecting you coming here."

Stardust: "Oh O.K. Hey Night, I got this new game mom bought me. You mind if we can play against each other? It's in the living room."

Nightfire thought it would be a good time to get to know her little brother a little better.

Nightfire: "You're on Dusty!"

The two siblings were heading up to the living room until Nightwing talked to her daughter.

Nightwing: "Hey Night, don't forget. We have combat practice later today."

Nightfire: "Of course dad. I can't wait to beat you like last time."

Stardust looked at his older sister and was confused at what she said.

Stardust: "Big sister, I never seen you fight with daddy before. Since when did you fought with dad?"

Nightfire: "That my dear brother was a long time ago."

The two siblings then flew up to the living room with the future Titans following them. Nightfire was proud to the fact that she now has a father to love and a brother to take care of. Her life is now complete.

The End

* * *

**Well that's it for this story. Bet you didn't expect Nightfire to have a brother now did ya? I know what your thinking, "Who are these future Titans and what are their powers?" Well you're in luck, because I can write their Bios on the next chapter. If you want to know about the future Titans, then give me a review and I'll type it up right away. All right I'm out, peace.**


	14. Future Titans Bio

**Well I got the results from the authors that reviewed my story. And since that they want to see the bios of the Future Titans, I'll start it off right away. Don't know if they allow Bios in Fan Fiction, but I'll give it a try. And if they take my story out because of that Bio, then I'm real sorry for it.**

**Quick Notes**

**There going to be a few crossovers from s-CRY-ed and Tenjho Tenge, two very popular animes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the three shows, but the characters I made myself.**

* * *

_Future Titans Bios_

Hero Name: Nightfire

Real Name: Tori "Nightfire" Anders

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Orange

Hair: Jet-black hair done in a pony tail

Eyes: Sky blue, Tamaranean style

Clothes: A uniform similar to Starfire's except it's black with a big blue bird on her tank top and little blue birds on the top of her stocking boots and a utility belt that matches Robin except its silver.

Powers and Abilities: Shoot blue star bolts, blue eye beams, unimaginable strength, and a martial arts expert.

Family: Tim Drake Anders **(Robin/Nightwing)**, Kori Anders **(Starfire)**, and Stardust **(Nightfire's little brother)**

Bio: Born a half-breed, Nightfire is a strong and brave girl. Though she looked different, she had many friends and was quite popular in Jump City. Ever since she was young, she always wanted to follow in her family's footsteps, which lead her to become the leader of the new Teen Titans. She has her mother's beauty, strength, and energy but her father's attitude and determination. Ever since she was born, she never once had a father ever since Robin A.K.A. Nightwing died before she was born. She wishes to see her father for the first time and love him. Then on her seventeenth birthday, she discovered Warp's time vortex regulator and used it to go to the past and prevent the murder of her father by stopping Johnny Rancid from killing him. She succeeded and head back to her future to get to know her father and little brother.

* * *

Hero Name: Stardust

Real Name: Timothy "Stardust" Anders

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Peachy orange

Hair: Short dark red hair

Eyes: Emerald green eyes

Clothes: Regular clothes

Powers and Abilities: Flight, shoot green star bolts, and a martial arts trainee.

Family: Tim Drake Anders **(Robin/Nightwing)**, Kori Anders **(Starfire)**, and Nightfire **(Stardust's big sister)**.

Bio: Stardust is still in training, dreaming to become a Titan just like her sister. His father and mother taught him how to control his powers but he still has a long way to go before he could join the team when he's older. He can only fly and shoot green star bolts, but he can't use his eye beams until he passes through his transformation. He always loves her sister since he was born. Sometimes he would call her his big sister, just like her mother said to his aunt, Blackfire. He always looks up to her like a guardian angel, always protecting him from anything that's dangerous. And when he grows up, he wants to be just like his sister.

* * *

Hero Name: Angel

Real Name: Angela Morgado Roth

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Light gray and a light blue chakra embedded into her forehead

Hair: Silver hair with spiky pigtails

Eyes: Light purple

Clothes: Long purple leather pants, a golden belt with small encrusted red jewels, black high heel boots, purple mid-cut tank top, black sleeveless jacket that forms like a cape, black leather fingerless gloves with big red jewels imprinted on the back of the hands, and black wrap around sunglasses.

Powers and Abilities: Levitate objects, form shields, become invisible, fire any weapon, and a martial arts expert.

Family: Racheal Roth **(Raven)** and Luis Javier Morgado Roth **(LM)**

Bio: Dark and mysterious yet hip and energetic, Angel is the most reliable source to the team. Born a half demon just like her mother, she can posses dark and mystical powers. She can also become invisible to get out of tougher situations. Even though she looks like her mother at her teenage years, she acts like her father. Like her dad, she can rifle any weapon she can get her hands on and can use hand to hand combat. But the most precious weapons she keeps are two 18C Auto Pistols with a metal encasing strapped to her back filled with clips for quick reloading. Unlike her mother, she can control her powers while expressing her emotions at the same time. But there's one emotion that she can't control and that's Rage. If she gets angry, she'll go berserk and destroys everything that gets in her way.

* * *

Hero Name: Robo

Real Name: Daniel O'Connor

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Tanish brown with crone metal on most of his body

Hair: Spiky blondish brown hair

Eyes: Dark Brown

Clothes: Metallic armor just like Cyborg except it's yellow on parts of his body.

Powers and Abilities: Have the same weapons and gadgets as Cyborg and he's an amateur wrestler.

Family: Real family **(unknown)**, Victor Stone **(Cyborg)** and Karen Beecher Stone **(Bumblebee) (adopted parents)**

Bio: Robo is the tough member of the team, but also a hot head to begin with. When he was 14, Daniel's family died in a car accident with him inside hit. He survived the crash but his body was mangled and had 4th degree burns on eighty percent of his body. The people at S.T.A.R. labs decided to help the boy by giving him cybernetic body parts to keep him alive. Though he has a second chance in life, he doesn't have a family to take care of him. Victor heard about what happened to the kid and he and Karen decided to raise him as their own son. Vic taught Robo how to control all the weapons and gadgets that were connected to his system and showed him ways on defending himself. But when he was seven, he joined a wrestling club and was taught how to grapple, slam, and fight. He's also interested in computers at nine and at fifteen Vic showed him how to hack, analyze, and calculate every known code in the system.

* * *

Hero Name: Beast Girl

Real Name: Brenda Logan

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Light green

Hair: Long dark green hair

Eyes: Light blue

Clothes: Uniform similar to Beast Boy's but with a mini skirt.

Powers and Abilities: Can change into any animal including mythical and inanimate objects.

Family: Garfield Logan **(Beast Boy/Changeling)**, Tara Markov Logan **(Terra)**, and her twin brother Ashton "Terri" Logan **(Terri)**

Bio: Beast Girl is like a laid back popular girl that likes to be the center of attention. Like her father, she can change into any animal, including mythical creatures that can only exist in fairy tales. She can also change into inanimate objects so she can blend into the environment and can get closer to enemies. She and her brother are known as the comedic dual, making practical jokes and pulling pranks on their teammates. Sometimes their tricks annoy the team, but they get over it.

* * *

Hero Name: Terri

Real Name: Ashton "Terri" Logan

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Peachy cream

Hair: Spiky blond hair with green tips.

Eyes: Aqua green

Clothes: Brown cargo pants, a pair of mountain climbing boots, a black T-shirt with a logo that shows the combination of both earth and water, like ying and yang, a brown jacket, two rock climbing gloves, and Terra's goggles.

Powers and Abilities: Can control both earth and water.

Family: Garfield Logan **(Beast Boy/Changeling)**, Tara Markov Logan **(Terra)**, and his twin sister Brenda Logan **(Beast Girl)**

Bio: Terri is more of a strict individual, keeping his twin sister from getting into trouble. His mother always wanted to see her son to be a courageous hero. Not only that Terri has mother's powers over earth, he can also control the powers of water. For example, when he's close to a hydrant, a water pipe, a riverbank, or a beach, he can use his power to lift the water off its foundation and throws it to his enemies with deep impact. Sometimes, he will help his sister to pull a few pranks on their friends. But if things get way out of hand, he will tell his sister to stop it or else. They get into fights once or twice due to sibling rivalry, but in the end they make a great tag team in many missions.

* * *

Hero Name: Impulse

Real Name: Jack Allen

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Pail

Hair: A mess of dark pink with red streaks woven in.

Eyes: Light violet eyes

Clothes: White uniform with a red lightning bolt in the middle, red fingerless gloves, red boots, and red goggles with orange lenses to hide his eye color.

Powers and Abilities: Bad luck hexes and super speed.

Family: Jessica Allen **(Jinx)** andBart Allen **(Kid Flash)**

Bio: Though the youngest of the group, Impulse is quite a fast youngster and a powerful sorcerer. His family's connections were unknown to him. His mother, Jinx, was a student at the H.I.V.E. Academy and member of the Hive Five. One night, Jinx was stealing a priceless artifact from a museum until she met the fastest kid alive, Kid Flash. He told her that just because she has an evil power doesn't mean that she can be a villain. He wanted her to be on the good side, show her what it's like to be a hero. She was kind of hesitant at first but after what Madam Rouge did to her, she took on Flash's offer and decided to use her bad luck for good. And she did so by helping the Titans and the honorary members stop the Brotherhood of Evil for good. After the whole experience, she and Kid Flash settled together in another city and years later got married and have their only child, Jack. Jack Allen, A.K.A. Impulse has both his father's speed and her mother's hexes. Normally in public he has sunglasses or his super hero goggles to hide his light violet eyes cause he hates it and he doesn't want anyone to see it, even his friends. He joined the Titans at fourteen by his parents' request.

* * *

Hero Name: Hyper Blaster

Real Name: William J. Helmes

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Peach

Hair: Short messy blue hair

Eyes: Bluish gray

Clothes: Dark brown pants, black Nike sneakers, and a gray metallic shirt with the initials HP in the middle.

Powers and Abilities: Can use alter user powers to turn his two arms into two assault cannons.

Family: Unknown

Bio: Not much is known of Hyper Blaster's past. He was born in The Lost Ground with his family. Even though they were poor, they all lived a happy life, until William turned five and things went downhill from there. His family discovered that he's an alter user, and he used his power to turn two of his arms into assault cannons and the top right of his face into a targeting sensor. When he gets into a fight with the bullies in his town, his powers were activated and fired his cannons at them. However, his powers were out of control and destroyed part of his town. Hold and Holy heard about the news and search for the child alter user. His parents were afraid that Holy would take their son away from them, so they took everything precious to them and leave with their son to another town. For years, they move from village to village only to be rejected because of their son's power. When he turned fifteen, his family decided to leave the Lost Ground and move to the main lands by boat. When they were at sea they were caught by a storm, which destroyed their boat and killed everyone, well not everyone. Williams somehow survived the crash and was washed a shore on Titans Island. Terra found him and placed him under the future Titans care. After two years of training and controlling his alter powers, Hyper Blaster became part of the Titans family.

* * *

Hero Name: Souichiro Jr.

Real Name: Souichiro Natsume the second

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Tanish peach

Hair: Shades of brown and yellow with a hairstyle similar to Goku from Dragon Ball Z.

Eyes: Hazel

Clothes: A light blue and green Hakama, a man's kimono, with a black and gold tapestry sword wrapped to his waist.

Powers and Abilities: Master of the Samurai sword, martial arts expert, and can use the chi of the wind.

Family: Souichiro Nagi Natsume **(father)** and Aya Natsume **(mother).**

Bio: Souichiro Jr. has a thing for being defensively and offensively. Born in Japan and with a family of skilled fighters, Souichiro Jr. wants to be just like his mother and father. His aunt, Maya Natsume, taught him how to handle a Samurai sword and hand to hand combat when he was seven. She even taught him how to control the chi of the wind. Meaning whenever he's using his sword or fights while using his wind powers, he can annihilate anything in his wake. When he turned fourteen, it was his time to start his own quest, so he left his home in Japan, arrived in America to begin his quest. One day, when he was in Jump City he saw the Future Titans attacked by some dangerous criminals. So he came in and saved them with his chi energy and sword. The team was impressed by Souichiro's skills that they allowed him to be part of the team, a quest that no one would ever get in their lives.

* * *

**Well that's it for the Future Titans bios. I'm hoping that I can make a story about the Future Titans sometime in the near future. Still working out on the details. I also got a prequel of Nightfire in my head and ready to type it down. If anyone wants me to do that story, just review me. But I'm going to warn you, the prequel's going to be a little different. Catch ya on the flip side.**


End file.
